


Okami & Coyote

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Scent Marking, Shapeshifting, coyote Jesse, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: The grooming took several tubs of fresh water and all of the water heater could offer but when he was done, the animal looked worlds better. His tub had a thick layer of scum along the walls and bottom but… seeing the humanity growing ever brighter was worth it. Desperate for connection, a look that would haunt him for days.





	1. Chapter 1

A lonesome cry reached for the sky somewhere beyond the walls of Hanzo’s small cabin. High in the mountains of the Southwest united states, it was out of place. Tilting his head to the side to concentrate, he was puzzled by the sound. It was not a wolf, of any variety he knew of at least. This place was full of strange life that often left him guessing at what lived around him. But he knew wolves, deep in his soul, he was one of them.

The two massive creatures that lived within his skin were a testament to it. Even now they surged in curiosity, rippling the ink scatting over both arms and his broad back. Somewhere out in the darkness, a wounded creature begged for help with the warbling cries. It is not my problem, he told himself firmly. 

the cup of tea was steaming in his hands, curled up on the overstuffed and patched couch in front of the fireplace. The steady crackle soothing even as wind rattled the shutters and snow began to fall. 

Live and death were all part of a cycle. He would respect it. 

It didn’t make listening to the creature scream any easier. The heavy weight of it resting on his head. Shifting restlessly, he pulled a fur blanket over his lap. it was the same arctic white as his hair, spilling in silken curtains. The wolf headdress of the same fur sitting proudly by the fire place. 

Winter suitable armor polished and dry on the stand in the other corner, darkly gleaming in the flickering light. It had served him well, living this solitary life away from the demands of civilized life.

The only real connection to the outside world, an updated smart tv with a struggling satellite connection that could just stream netflix and a phone that would make his brother laugh. It was enough for him, or so he thought on that lonely night. The world had treated him too harshly. The wilds welcomed him, calling to the primal nature of a man like himself.

A sigh broke his lips, pressing his hands to his face. The cries were weakening outside the cottage. It would be over soon at least. Nature taking care of itself.

But it was not the forces of nature outside his home, hunting a wounded animal. Rough voices were carried on the wind, sliding under the door and into Hanzo’s ear. He sat up instantly, rushing to flick off the lights and draw the cabin into darkness. Tucked away in a gap between boulders, it was hard to spot during the day. At night, lit up, it would lead the poachers right to him.

The wolves stirred, snapping at his hands to urge him into action. Someone was hunting on his lands, invading his territory. It could not stand. 

The armor went on in a flash, layers of padding and protection against the cold before the almost ceremonial wolf pieces. The headdress sat low on his forehead, hiding his eyes. The yellow paint quick slashes with a brush.

Storm bow hung proudly over the earth, quiver of arrows carefully set at the side. He slung them both across his back and padded silently to the door. When it opened, two white wolves crashed out first into the snow.

He followed quickly, face cut from stone.

 

Jesse whimpered in the cold, frenzied and feral. Paws scrambling over unfamiliar ground as he went higher and higher up the mountain. He wasn’t suppose to be this high, a simple coyote better suited to the prairie and desert. 

Shots in the distance sent him limping forward, up between rough stone and thick underbrush. Starved body sliding into gaps smaller and smaller. A trail of red followed him, a sluggish stream dripping from his mangled front left paw. The wound was days old but refused to close, fever burning out the efforts of his weak body.

The outlaws were hot on this trail, boots pounding against the scattering rocks. Snow billowed passed in thick sheets, whipped by the wind.

his matted fur thick with dirt, burs and melting snow. Cold ate at his heart and brain, slowing him down with every passing minute.

“where’d he fucking go?” A deep harsh voice called out, a hunter appearing just outside the tangle of thorn covered undergrowth. Shiny black combat boots. “He was just fucking here. We’re not losing the bounty.”

“He’s fucking fast!” The outline of a smaller man joined the first, shaking violently in the cold. Great gusts of steam came from their mouths, struggling with the higher altitude. 

“He’s a fucking coyote, not a cheetah!” the larger hunter struck the other across the face. “and bleeding bad, we gotta find him before the snow covers his tracks. get back to searching.”

The two figures broke apart, prowling over the steep side of the mountain. Rifles in their hands, something automatically and large capacity. They seemed to fade in and out of reality, storm only intensifying.

Licking carefully at his wound, examining the ruin of ankle and paw. It was so hot, searing his tongue. A whimper escaped his blood covered muzzle. Clamped down tight on the tail of it, tucking closer to the earth.

Footsteps above him but they were light, so soft he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it. Big ears flicked back, tracking the stealthily figure through the trees above them. High up, like a great and terrible spirit.

A bone chilling howl cut the thick air, spiraling higher and higher to rend the clouds. Another song joined it, burning up the snow in sudden streaks of rain. Terror racked him, shaking his heart to the bursting. he slunk deeper into the thorns, opening scratches along his flanks and ribs. Wolves were never kind. Not to lovely coyotes and foxes and lesser predators.

The snap of a bow and hiss of an arrow made him start. Rattling in the bush as the new killer hunted his prey. A rough scream was followed by the wet crunch of a throat being crushed by powerful jaws. A singing note shot down the hill from right above him, taking the smaller outlaw in the temple. Silent cry dead on his lips before he hit the snow.

A massive shape joined him, fur slicked with ice. Glimmering like a thousand diamonds, the wolf circled the dead man, smelling deeply. Teeth sank into a meaty haunch, ripping open canvas trousers to dig into the steaming flesh.

Jesse shuddered, tail wrapped tight around him. Trying to be as small and quiet as possible. If the wolves ate their fill, they might let him go unharmed. 

A lyrical voice caressed over the air, a different language than any he’d heard before. Deep and husky with a hidden mirth, strong with command. The wolf released the quickly freezing corpse, padding lightly towards him. Going to the source of the voice higher up. It paused at the tangle of thorns wedged far back in a split of rock, intelligent golden eyes locking with his. 

In an instant, the massive wolf was diving straight for him. He screamed, inhuman throat helpless to plead for mercy. Howls pierced the night, a second beast attacking from the right. Thick heads and broadly muscled shoulders thrust against the tangle. Paws bigger than his head shoved deep, claws tearing up the loose dirt.

He tried to call out, begging for help, for someone, anyone to realize what he was and save him from this end. Even a bullet would be merciful. 

The voice rang out and a sharp clap of hands. Both massive wolves froze, noses lifting to point at an unseen master. Low whines of disappointment were met with another order. Tails dropped between legs and they both backed out of the brush. Looking undignified with burs and bristles sticking around their faces.

Jesse snarled, growling low as he backed further into the hiding spot. Wedged between

the rocks in a dip of earth, sheltered from the snow. 

 

—

 

Hanzo frowned at his wolves, shooing them off to go search for other poachers instead of feasting and terrorizing the coyote further. He recognized it now, making his way slowly down the side of the mountain. The bramble was thick and tangled, only compacted by his companions overzealous curiosity. 

“I will not hurt you,” he soothed, sinking into a crouch at the mouth of the crack in the stone. Both hands spread low to the ground, showing they were empty. 

A poor half dead tangle of fur and blood looked back at him. Wide amber eyes showed white all around. Crazed by pain but human, even in the shape of a scruffy coyote. A mangled paw tucked to his chest. It had been torn apart by a trap or perhaps crushed under a boot. Caked blood disguised the true extent.

“You can transform, come out.” He waved him closer, wind spiking bits of snow and ice into his face. A low growl was the only reply, pushing deeper into the hidden spot. The flash of red at his throat drew Hanzo’s eyes.

They widened as understanding clicked. A rusted and battered steel collar, peeking out from dirty fur. “come out and I will help you remove it, the binding,” he sank to his knees, heart tightening at the poor man’s fate.

For a moment, he thought he had gotten through to the human trapped in a coyote’s form. A low snuffle and a few inches closer, the wounded thing seemed to waver. 

Muscles suddenly tensed in the beast’s face and a sharp unsettling bark. The man lunged at him, sinking into his forearm.

A growl broke from his throat, knocked off balance back into the snow. The sky split with the crack of a sniper’s rifle far away and the earth exploded where he had been kneeling moments earlier. A shot angled so that it would have killed both of them.

The call to attack left his mouth on searing breath, wolves rising with a scream of wind. The physical forms abandoned for massive twisting spirits of destruction. The sniper would be gone by the time they reached her, but it gave them cover.

Heart wrenching whimpers brought his attention back to the man that had just saved his life. Panting in the snow, red at the corners of his mouth, soaking into matted fur. 

“Thank you,” he crouched low, “i’m sorry, this is going to hurt.”

The animal scrambled, trying to run on shaking legs. Hanzo caught him in both arms, lifting the skin and bones off the round easily. All the fight went out of the coyote at once, head lulling onto his shoulder. Only a dim sliver of amber eyes confirmed he was still conscious. 

Two white wolves fell into step behind him as they hiked the long way home. The risk of leading the hunters back to his den weighed against the flickering life in his arms.

A middle ground had them shuffling into the safety of his cottage an hour later, caked in snow. The beast was out, but still breathing. Just barely. 

Working quickly, he laid the man out before the fire and set to work saving what he could.

By the end, his hands were soaked and frozen. The rug ruined by blood and mud and strewn with gauze and bloody clothe. But the infected limb had been removed cleanly, just above the elbow. The nanobyte infused ointment smeared heavily around the raw flesh and protected by a clean bandage. 

The rusted metal collar had taken longer to saw off but it was in a pile of scrap in the back room of his home now. Hopefully that and shelter would coax the man into his human form.

“I should make him wear a cone of shame,” he chuckled at his own dark joke, finding himself rather hilarious as always.

The almost audible eye roll of his right wolf only humored him more. “he may not remember he is even human when he wakes, he must not disturb the wound.” he gave the spirits a firm looking, entrusting them to watch as he went to the kitchen. 

Returning quickly with a tray of water, bread and a hefty bowl of venison chili was placed in front of the animal. A vicious trembling had overtaken the small form. Not really so small, he reminded himself. Only compared to the two massive wolves taking their places on either side of the coyote made it appear so. For an actual coyote, he was far too large in fact.

It would make for a large human, when the change finally happened. 

 

—-

 

The first week blurred together, nothing but a mess of warm welcoming darkness and the comfort of a pack around him. The food consumed in heaving gulps that almost came back up after being starved for so long. He didn’t have the control to stop himself from gorging. The man had to step in and start giving him food in smaller portions, multiple times through out the day.

He would sometimes sit next to Jesse on the floor, making him growl a warning. But the asian man would only raise a brow and go back to eating his own meal. Jesse lapped up the stew hungrily, not noticing how each time he was fed, the bowl would get a little closer to the man’s side. Need for strength, blinding him to it.

When he wasn’t eating, he slept. Now on a carefully stacked pile of blankets and pillows, the wolves appearing to press on either side through the night. The feeling of belonging, easing the intense pain of being transformed so long. 

It wasn’t a physical pain. Something deeper and harder to fix, the need to feel human rowing stronger all the time. To feel touch on his skin, his own true body at the edges of his consciousness. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he suddenly realize he was eating at the man’s side. So close he could smell the rich peppery soap he bathed with and a enticing primal musk of a packleader. 

The man was watching a tv, the language in english for once and eating a rather large hamburger complete with bacon. It made his mouth water, gulping to try not to embarrass himself by drooling.

A little bit of bacon sticking out passed the bun, tempting him. It practically wiggled in glorious deliciousness. He tucked himself just a bit closer to the plate settled in the man’s lap. The sting of his missing limb forgotten for the moment. His sharp nose edged over a thigh, sniffing shyly at the mix of scents.

“Would you like to try my food?”

He jerked back, scrambling to press under the couch. his body just barely fitting in the tight gap. Teeth bared, he watched the alpha predator. His gaze returned, soft brown eyes under the fall of white hair. The man hadn’t moved, plate still in his lap, bacon turned to his hiding spot.

Jesse bared his teeth, tail thumping with anxiety. He wasn’t part of the pack, he wasn’t safe. Some part of his mind knew this was not a pack, that he was still human.

“I will share with you,” the plate slid to the floor in front of his knees.

Tempting wafts of bacon making his stomach growl. He had loved bacon as a human. A flicker of higher conscious taking over, reading the human’s face and seeing no ill intent. He eased out from under the couch, shuffling over by degrees.

Getting used to the new balance of three and a half legs, amazed that the agony of his severed limb was just a distant sting. The loner had some very expensive healing oils. Lookin around the rustic decorated cottage, he could nose out the quality. Whoever the hermit killer was, he had money.

And bacon, sweet delicious crispy bacon. He hesitantly laid down in front of the plate, tail lifting with a questioning wag. Head tilted to the side, tongue half hanging out. 

“Go ahead, you are welcome to the meal.”

The soft voice layered over him, saves oftone that had him closing his eyes. Ears flicked forward to catch every sound. The accent strong and different, every word a gilded version of itself.

Body trembling, he stretched out. Just barely enough to catch the end of the bacon between his teeth. He tugged, making the burger fall apart in the process. The treat tasted differently to his coyote form, stronger not as satisfying. There was no fresh blood and heat of the kill. It was still amazing and he took his time munching the strip.

When he finished, another was pushed of the plate towards him. “Please, eat more. You need your strength.”

Jesse considered, resting his head on his paw, big eyes upturned. He wanted to speak, to thank his rescuer and the alpha. But all that came out was a happy whine low in his throat, one more suited to submitting to a partner than a companion. He thumped his tail eagerly to show he was friendly.

“Do you remember how to be human?’ the question was innocent enough. He knew he was actually human now, but the safety of this form was stronger than his will. For the moment, he could only roll over, presenting his belly and throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Days began to blend together, snowstorms coming and going but the cabin remained warm and comfortable. Jesse ate with gusto, whenever he could which was often. Hanzo always bringing him new bowls of food and fresh meat, often eating next to him.

It was easy, almost comforting now, to ease over to the strange man with the long white hair. Now Hanzo was curled up on the couch, idly flicking through things on the magic glowing box on the wall. The sounds coming from it felt strange, different than things should sound. His hears constantly flicking back and forth, trying to track it.

The wolves were piled in the corner, a tangle of noses and tails. Occasionally raising a head to stare at him. He always looked away first, tucking his nose under a paw. He didn’t have a pack mate to cuddle with and share heat and the comfort of fur to fur.

The man had nice fur. White and thick, spilling over his shoulder in a braid. The end of it dangled over the arm of the couch, a ribbon swaying in a draft. He crept closer, snuffling curiously at the fur. It smelled very different than fur. But it was nice, peppery and musky. Following the braid up, he nosed it and licked it.

It tasted bad and he shook his head. Not for grooming. He eased around to the front of the couch, looking up at the man. The human part of him responding to the sight of the hermit asleep. Peacefully dreaming, blanket pulled over his body for warmth. Was his pack leader cold?

He was cold. Jesse licked his paw absently, watching the steady rise and fall of Hanzo’s chest. He wanted to be accepted as part of the pack, to belong and after a moment of fear… Jesse eased himself onto the couch at the man’s feet. He was too big to fit comfortably. He pulled himself into a tight curl, head resting on Hanzo’s hip.

A snuffling huff and he settled in for a well-deserved nap

 

—

 

Hanzo gave the shapeshifter more space now that they had reached a type of agreement. The man was not all there yet, struggling with the complex dynamics of pack life and humanity. He sniffed delicately at the air, keeping his eyes to himself. His companion still smelled like a wild animal and it was growing stronger in the small cabin.

His wolves hated having to have a bath and he suspected the coyote might have similar issues with it. “Coyote,” he wished he knew the man’s name at least. The creature lifted his head from the blanket covered couch arm. “Do you wish me to get the burs out of your fur?”

Careful consideration passed over the goofy face before a small yip of agreement gave him permission. “You’re a good boy,” he grinned, waving for the coyote to follow him. He led the way down the hall to the bathroom.

He crouched to get out some animal safe shampoo and conditioner from under the sink, digging around until he found a brush and small set of scissors as well. Standing, he found his companion already in the massive tub. Sitting up with a happy expression, he nosed the faucet handle insistently.

“Good boy,” Hanzo couldn’t help a smile as he got the water going, not too hot. The scars were still thickening over the coyote’s missing limb. It didn’t seem to bother him, splashing in the rising water and slapping his tail into it.

“Do you like getting clean?” he chuckled, taking the shower head and turning it to a gentle stream. The coyote nudged at his wrist with a cold nose. They had shared little moments of contact before but this was more intentional. “I promise to be gentle.” he soothed, not sure if a coyote would like his ears scratched. After a moment, he risked it. Those big ears going weak and limp, bliss crossing all too human eyes.

He moved slowly, knowing he was earning trust, as he picked out thick tangles and matted fur. Sometimes resorting to cutting them out. Amber eyes watching him the whole time, tail swishing in the water. “It would be easier, if you were human,” he hummed, leaning deep into the tub to get a nasty clump of hair at the man’s ribs.

A wet sloppy lick up the side of his face made him shudder, hairs sticking straight up. “I will forgive you for that one,” he pointed the wide toothed comb at the coyote’s appropriately ashamed face.

The grooming took several tubs of fresh water and all of the water heater could offer but when he was done, the animal looked worlds better. His tub had a thick layer of scum along the walls and bottom but… seeing the humanity growing ever brighter was worth it.

He was surprised when the coyote nudged a hanging towel, trying to pull it down. “Okay, I will dry you,” he chuckled, helping the animal out of the tub and onto the bathmat. He was gentle as he dried the man off, taking care around his face and limbs and even his tail. Staying far away from any private areas, he focused on making sure the coyote was happy.

The coyote might have been, but as they sat together on the bathroom floor, he saw the anguish in the human’s eyes. Desperate for connection, a look that would haunt him for days.

 

-

 

Jesse whimpered during the night, shifting and rolling for something to sink his teeth into. Feeling unanchored and lost, waking up in an unfamiliar house again. Recognizing the exposed rafters and fireplace after a moment. The wolves that normally stood guard at either side of him were gone. A sniff of the air confirmed they had gone to the kind man’s bedroom. Getting to cuddle up to him and sleep as a pack. To belong to someone.

He whined, thumping his tail. He wanted to be human. He was starved for affection and touch and someone to hold him. The demanding need was almost unbearable now. Months of living as an animal forcing him to confront a deeper truth about himself.

It finally won over the fear of being human again. With a missing arm. It hurt to shift, body straining and convulsing on the floor. Stretching his skin and organs, bones cracking and shifting as the magic worked. It burned and ached, twisting him back into his true form.

The room looked so different from his new height, towering over the couch. His legs shook, finding a new balance. “My poor arm,’ he gulped, examining the remains of his left arm. It wasn’t as gruesome as he had suspected, a clean, almost surgical cut. It would make getting a prosthetic easier.

The mess of emotions held at bay by his coyote form crashed over him. He sobbed, falling to the couch clutching his arm. He was human again, a broken, marred lonely man with no home to return to, no one had missed him all these months, no one had cared for him except the stranger who had saved his life.

“Hello…”

He jerked, slipping off the couch and falling to the floor. The man was standing in the hall, sleepy face soft. All that ridiculously long hair swaying around him. He yawned, covering it with a thick arm.

Jesse took him in, seeing in a different way as fully human. His mouth watered, gaze raking over the thickly muscled chest and arms bulging with muscles. Tongue peeking out to sweep over his lips, knowing he was staring. He tried to look away, glancing down at his own body. “Fuck!” he grabbed for a blanket, dragging it into his naked lap not a moment too soon. He wrapped himself up, hiding his face. “Fuck I’m so sorry… I… thank you, for everything,” he choked on a sob. Curling forward into a tight ball.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you are safe,” the man moved slowly, coming to his side.

He tried to speak but nothing came out. Desperate for something and afraid he would shatter if he was finally touched. “J-Jesse,” he gulped, trying not to look too closely at the wild man that had saved him. Licking his lips hungrily, the warm expanse of skin so close to him. The muscular forearm begging to be kissed, those big hands would feel so good on him. A hug would be deep and strong and wrap him up completely.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Hanzo.” One of those big hands was offered, dark brown eyes crinkling at the corners. Instinctively he hunkered down, showing submissive posture. “Its okay, Jesse. You are safe. I mean you no harm,” that deep soothing voice poured over him, dripping into his brain like honey. “Do you remember what happened?”

He pulled the blanket tighter around him, making himself as small as possible. “I… remember some, just fragments.” He wasn’t lying, the time before being rescued foggy and shattered. Drifting pieces in a swirl of emotion, nothing concrete to hold onto. “I know who I am… kinda. I’m Jesse but… who I was…” he trailed off, raising his hands to cover his face, the sudden absence of his left crashing over him.

“Careful, don’t force yourself, Jesse,” soothing tones and soft gestures, hands ghosting over him as if wanting to touch but holding back. “It will come back in time. You barely survived and… had been shifted for a very long time.”

Jesse tucked his knees to his chest, resting his eyes against them. “Thank you… for takin’ the collar off and…”

“Do not think on it,” the smaller man settled on to his knees beside him. “Can I do anything, to ease you?”

Jesse hesitated for a long moment, peeking out over the blanket tucked around him. “I reckon, I could use some clothes if I could bother you for them. Feel… more human.”

“Of course, my apologies,” the hermit rose and padded off into the darkness. His feet hardly making a sound.

Tears seeped over his cheeks, falling into the fleece.

 

—

 

Hanzo returned, mulling over the shattered human now living in his home. The man had been broken but he had at least remembered how to be human. There had been a time when he had feared his mind had been shattered beyond repair. He shuffled through the drawer of his hand carved dresser, wondering if anything would even fit the man. Despite how starved he had been on arrival, he was still much bigger than Hanzo.

He will be massive, when he is well again, he licked his lips, gulping down a sudden bloom of heat in his gut. He wondered if the submissive nature was part of his human psyche. Or a leftover of the time spent as a coyote in the presence of a wolf.

Finding a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that he often wore to bed. He hoped it would be big enough to be comfortable.

Jesse was wrapped in the blanket still, eyes distance as tears dripped from his chin. It made him pause, in the hall again just like the first time. A heartbreakingly beautiful man, tossed hair silver in the moonlight. Warm caramel skin glowing faintly, dusted with dark body hair. A strange desire to brush it with his fingers almost overwhelmed him. The desire to groom had always followed him from the nature of his second form.

Dark, sad eyes found his. It helped break him from the spell, walking to the scruffy coyote. “I do not know if these will fit. But perhaps they will help you feel normal.” he sank down to the floor, setting the clothes down in front of him. “Do you need help dressing?”

Jesse picked up the pants, fumbling with only one hand. He shook his head. “I’ll… I’ll figure it out. Thanks, Hanzo.”

Hanzo hummed softly, fighting the urge to touch Jesse’s arm to comfort him. “I will give you privacy. Do you wish to eat anything?” He rose with grace, easing away to the kitchen.

“I’m starving,” the voice was soft, mixing in with the rustle of fabric and soft curses of frustration. “And craving…sugar?”

“That is normal,” Hanzo dug through the fridge, getting an apple for himself and a plate of brownies from the cupboard. The wolves were not actually wolves but they did like to eat things that were bad for them. “Being shifted, we do not crave sweet. Coming back to ourselves brings hungers denied to light.”

There was a thud behind him and a curse. “Jesse?” he charged back into the living room, vaulting the couch. Jesse was sprawled out on the floor, left arm pinned in front of his chest. Struggling to get up, a surprisingly round bottom showed off in tight sweats. “Can I help you?” he was on his knees beside him, wanting to help this poor pack mate. The tug of an alpha strong in his chest.

“Fuck,” he struggled, the severed limb caught by the shirt. He rocked back, managing to get his shoulders against the couch now. Tears wet and shinning. A desperate and needy look pleading for something.

“It is alright, Jesse,” he soothed, gently wiping away a fresh tear. The touch scattering lightning down his arm. “Take your time, I will help you.” His hands hovering just above the man’s caramel skin. “Just stay calm,” he tugged the too tight shirt away from the bigger man’s body. He got the remains of his arm away from his chest and into the armhole. Hanzo didn’t flinch at the sight of the shiny, puffy scars.

Jesse was gazing at him, something intense and hungry in the look. It sent a flush of heat into his belly, fighting to keep his touch respectful. He carefully rolled the shirt over too sharp ribs and along a still toned waist. It stopped above the sweatpants by several inches. A cut V showed, tantalizing dark hair bridging the gap.

“Thanks…” Jesse’s voice lapping at the shell of his ear. “But how can I… ever repay you for all you’ve done?”

Hanzo bit back a snarl of desire, knowing what the man was offering. By the look in those brown eyes and the bite of teeth over the coyote’s bottom lip. “You have no need to repay me,” his hands trembled, placing them on the bigger man’s shoulders. “You need to rest.”

 

—

 

Jesse trembled as Hanzo finally touched him, the firm pressure rooting him to the floor. Nerve endings on fire, needing to be caressed and held, skin to hot needy skin. Anything to just be wrapped up in strong arms and kept safe. A whine bubbling in his throat, straining closer despite the hold on his shoulders.

“Hanzo…” he wanted to beg for it, just for something. “Please.”

A flash of emotion scattered over the smaller man’s face. “I cannot, Jesse. You are not in your right mind.” He began to pull away.

Panic spiked through his guts, tearing them apart and he lunged forward. Pressing his face into Hanzo’s chest, arm going around his waist. “Please don’t leave me, please, just stay.” sobbing into the strong muscles, the need for contact overwhelming his shame and fear.

Blissful relief eased around him, strong arms pulling him into a tight hug. It crushed him into the smaller man’s chest and lap. He went eagerly, climbing to straddle those thick thighs. Tucking his face into the wonderfully warm soft skin of Hanzo’s neck. The scent strong and peppery there, mixing with the richness of a strong pulse. He snuffed deeply, nuzzling the spot again and again to soak it up.

Happy whines pouring out, sniffing up and down the heated column of Hanzo’s throat. Burying his nose against the soft white mane, restlessly hunting for more skin. His good arm wrapping over a thick shoulder to tug himself closer. Hanzo’s arms around his waist, locking him in place. Hands roaming softly over his back, petting long strokes from his neck to his tailbone.

He melted beneath it, rumbling low in his chest. His breathing slowing down, head beginning feel heavy. The smells were mouthwatering, filling his nose and chest with a comforting aura. Assuring him that he was safe and human and wanted. Tugging weakly at Hanzo’s shirt earned him a low chuckle.

“Jesse, you must rest tonight. You are recovering from trauma.”

“Let me sleep in your bed.” he pleaded, pulling himself tighter. He sank his ass into Hanzo’s lap, gyrating deep into the hardness forming below him.

“That would be… unwise,” hands found his hips, holding him still. Not pushing away but not letting him continue the lap dance. He whined, wanting more, to be held and kissed and loved. “It is just… the touch starved affect, you will feel differently once it passes.”

“Please, please you’re so warm, I need you,” he nosed in, panting against the warm flesh of the smaller man’s neck.

“You need comfort, not sex, Jesse,” strong hands combed through his hair, murmuring against his ear. The voice so deep and smooth, something undecidedly alpha about it. Talking to the deepest core of him, the part that was scared and lonely and just wanting to be loved.

“Can’t it be both?” he whimpered, rocking his ass over the hardness pressing into one cheek.

“Not tonight,” Soft kisses found their mark on his hair, over the crown of his skull. “I will hold you and feed your hunger.”

“Thank you, Hanzo,” he relaxed instantly, melting into the smaller man.

“There we go, good boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Jesse nuzzled against Hanzo’s neck, snuffling contentedly at is hair. Body feeling heavy and liquid, somewhere between realities while his mind obsessed with the man’s smell. Drinking it in, he couldn’t stop from licking it. flicking over the steady pulse before he was gently pushed away. His face cupped in Hanzo’s large hands.

“Be a good boy, be so good for me, Jesse,” Hanzo’s voice so deep and soft, matching the gentle caress of his thumb. It brushed over the line of his cheekbone and delicately dipped to soothe his tired eyes.

“I wanna be good,” his eyes drifted closed, soaking up each touch like a dying man. “So good, I wanna be a good packmate,” he leaned his head into the touch, weight resting in broad palms. 

“you are, you are, Jesse,” kisses dripped into his hair, soon followed by fingers. “just focus on breathing, nice and slow.” A hand carded through his messy hair, nails dragging lightly. He obeyed eagerly, eyes closed to feel his belly and chest slowly swell with air. “That’s it, you’re doing so good.”

The steady breathing Hanzo lead him through stroked deep into his scrambled mind. The chaotic jumble of anxiety and fear, human and coyote calming. Part of him realized it was something akin to meditation, like Zenyatta was always trying to get him to do. The more dominant, was just eager to please his pack leader. Anything to keep those soft hands on him.

He propped his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder, turning to sniff his ear. “Hanzo,” the name felt warm and full in his mouth, “can i groom you?” his hesitant question made his heart clench.

“Yes, you have been very good,” each rise and fall of the man’s chest coaxing his own breathing. “Such a handsome coyote, so calm and friendly.”

Jesse nudged along his alpha’s ear, nuzzling at the thick white hair. he lifted his flesh hand, patting it hesitantly at first. It was soft and fragrant. Rubbing his hand through he strands even as Hanzo did the same to him. A mutual kind of affection shared between them. He switched between rubbing his face and throat against the strands and twining it around his fingers. 

Marking himself in the alphas scent, trying to lose himself in it. Needy for more touch, longing for skin to skin. “Hanzo,” he slid his arm around the smaller man, left one awkwardly held to the side. 

“what is it, Jesse?” the wolf’s hands ran over his back, stroking down his spine. He couldn’t help but arc, thrusting himself back into it.

Whimpering with happiness, practically wagging his tail, the big man crooned deep in his chest. “please, touch me more.”

“just to comfort you,” Hanzo’s hand slid under his shirt. 

Heat gushed out from the touch, flaring along starved nerves and coursing through his veins. Everything spiraling into a crush of emotion and need, tempered only by the touch of his alpha. Long slow strokes down his back, sweet murmurs in a foreign tongue against his temple, finding his center. 

Exhaustion sitting heavily on his shoulder, limited energy burned out. Soaking everything Hanzo up.

 

—

 

Hanzo watched a reality show without really paying attention. Jesse still passed out in his lap. He had pulled them both onto the couch at least. The bigger man refusing to let go of him. _octopus,_ he chuckled, unable to keep a hand from roaming up and down a strong back. 

The offer of more intimacy burning in his mind, unable to deny his interest. If the man truly desired him once the affects of the extended shift wore off, he would gladly consider it. It was tempting even now, the big sturdy body curled into his smelled so incredible. felt incredible.

For now, they tangled together on the couch. An overgrown coyote desperate for touch. He rubbed absently at his hair as the night continued. It was already late. And he was indeed tired. Only the instinct to watch over his companion keeping him up.

The wolves laid on the floor by his cold feet. The judgment in their eyes enough to make him look away. They did not accept a new pack mate, especially a human one. _we have been alone for too long. I need human contact, i did not realize it until now how much._ he stroked over Jesse’s hip, finding the burning strip of flesh exposed below the shirt. It soaked into his palm. They gave him an exasperated eye-roll. _i’m not like you, i’m made of flesh and bone. i cannot share my life with only you two._

As if to make the point clearer, Jesse ground into him in his sleep. The thick press of an erection grinding into his stomach. Mumbles in possibly spanish pressing into his shoulder. He closed his eyes, focusing on steadying his breathing. He was no young wolf, lost to his desires and instincts. 

Carefully, he turned them both to lay along the couch. Jesse grumbled, rolling until they were spooning. It was good, to have a heavy presence sinking against his chest. He had not had a partner so much bigger than him, finding something comforting in it.

The wolves dispersed into snowflakes, scattering away on a hidden breeze. 

When he woke, Jesse was below him. It took a long moment for him to realize it, blissfully relaxed and happy. his body draped in a protective shield over his companion. His lithe hips fitting snuggly against Jesse thighs, slipping half between them. 

Jesse was asleep still, eyes flickering underneath the lids. Eyelashes fanned softly across dusky cheeks caught the first rays of sunlight. _so beautiful,_ he couldn’t resist brushing a fingertip along the curve of his jaw. Full lips twitched in response, dragging his gaze and holding it.

_kiss him,_ everything inside him demanded it, sudden need making him dizzy.

He tore himself away before he was overwhelmed by his desires. Jesse wasn’t in the right mind to be making decisions of the flesh. He needed rest to continue healing. 

Hanzo busied himself in the kitchen, making a fresh batch of bread and leaving it to rise. There was always work to be done. Going out into the snow covered mountainside. Clothed in thick furs and layers upon layers, he didn’t feel the cold. armor left inside. His bow and quiver were not.

It was easy to stalk his prey, hunting through the snow and trees as he filled his bag. Two rabbits and a plump bird would feed them both. The wolves hunted for their own meals, preferring the hunt over the meat. It was not necessary for them to eat but they did enjoy it.

He made the wide swing to check where he had found Jesse four weeks earlier. No signs of life. The bodies had long since been eaten by the beasts and the inedible bits buried deep in the earth and covered with stones. He kept a close watch on the borders of his territory, protective of it and Jesse.

When he finally returned to the cottage, he was surprised to find Jesse in the kitchen. He had put on one of his aprons, the ribbons untied and dangling. “Welcome back!” he was grinning from ear to ear, spatula waving. 

A flood of delicious smells washed over him. “French Toast?” he licked his lips, fighting back a rush of drool. 

“Yeah! well, something close to it at least,” the spatula went to the counter and the big man lowered his head, suddenly shy. 

“It smells amazing,” he quickly set the bag of game down. The bow and quiver taking their spots by the fire. Kicking off his snow covered boots, he left them to dry. “I am impressed you feel up to cooking today.”

The hopeful look the simple comment earned him, sent his heart fluttering.

“I… just really wanted t’do something for you, after all you’ve done for me. bout all i’m good at besides killing is cooking.” A shy smile flashed at him. “well and fuckin’ but that didn’t seem appropriate and all.” 

Hanzo nearly choked on his own spit, coughing in surprise. Desire thickening his veins, heating the chilled blood with greedy flames. It was impossible to ignore the way his body reacted, reminding him how long it had been since he had found comfort in another man. Cheeks staining red as holly berries, he tucked his hair behind his ears, focusing on finding his words again.

“Din’t mean to embarrass ya. i’m just… you know, coyote trash,” a uncertain laugh and the clack of a spatula on the skillet filled the silence. “not all refined and… shit, i’m eating m’own foot now.”

Hanzo threw back his head and laughed, overwhelmed by a sudden gush of mirth. This man was too damn adorable and the cutest way of speaking he had ever encountered. “Do not doubt yourself, Jesse,” he glided into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the big man. “I find your honesty beyond charming.”

A deep rumble and Jesse melted into him. The weight resting easily on Hanzo’s chest. He could tuck his head against the broad back, nosing along a shoulder blade. He could just barely see over, watching the french toast cook. 

“you smell, very good, Jesse.”

“I took another bath this morning,” the spatula nudged the edge of one slice before flipping it.

“mm,” he hummed softly, unwilling to let go just yet. He was perhaps as starved for touch as the coyote. “it is not that. I smell my own soap and shampoo,” he took a deep breath, licking along the curve of the back of Jesse’s neck. Rolling the muscle to savor the taste, teeth growing heavy in his mouth. Fangs pricked his bottom lip, startling him out of the haze.

“What do you like to cook most, Jesse?” he kept his arms around a waist, feeling the muscles trembling. “Do you need to rest?” he pressed his hand over the leanness of Jesse’s torso.

“That’s… not the reason,” a stuttering breath and Jesse’s head fell back to rest on his shoulder. “I… can’t remember what I liked to cook or what I like to eat. French Toast just… seemed right.”

Hanzo squeezed the hug tighter. “I am very excited to eat them with you. Perhaps it will jog other memories.”

 

—

 

Jesse brightened a little, glad that he had done well. He leaned back, trying to soak up as much contact as possible. His ass bumping into the hard lean muscle of his companion’s torso. A needy whine escaping his throat as he was crushed in strong arms. He remembered one thing about himself, that was becoming more evident the longer Hanzo pressed against him.

He loved being touched. Was it just the side effects of the extended shift and months of isolation? He knew the medical justification and he knew what Angela would be whispering in his ear. It didn’t matter to him in the least. He just wanted to be filled up.

“I remember we had a staff doctor,” he didn’t want to focus on that, not with Hanzo’s groin planted just under the curve of his ass. The smaller man made no move to encourage him. He was supposed to be good. 

“That is good, Jesse. What was her name?” Hanzo murmured against his back.

“I… think it was Mercy?” that didn’t feel quite right though, thinking about it as he flipped the french toast onto waiting plate. “her code name was Mercy. She looked like an angel.”

“How did she heal you?” the plates were scooped up and carried to the couch. 

He followed obediently, torn between the desire to be held again and a wariness born of life on the edge. They talked of nothing and everything while they ate, some of the tension in his chest easing further. 

Warm, gentle eyes always meeting his with a smile. The beautiful cascade of white hair shimmering golden in the light of the fire. The cottage kept warm, for his sake no doubt. Always hungry and cold, needing to nap most of the day and night. 

If he had been back at… wherever it was he belonged, he would not have been indulged. Pampered even. The blanket on his back was heavy and comforting, like the near constant touch he desired. Hanzo had left another massive sandwich on the coffeetable, stuffed with meat and cheese and some spicy green stuff that burned. he had yelped the first time he’d tried it, gulping the ice cold water while his eyes watered.

There was a steaming cup of tea as well as a cookie. He was too tired to be hungry though, rolling over to put his face into the back of the couch. Tugging the blanket up further, he let himself drift off again. Happy dreams filling up the darkness, something that might have been memories easing in. Angela laughing and bandaging up his arm after a rough mission, she’s always been like a big sister to him. Even in his dream, tweaking his nose and admonishing him to take better care of himself.

He was always getting banged up. Why was he always getting hurt? 

“Jesse.”

He jerked awake, kicking at the couch arm. “Wha?” he twisted, falling on the empty space of his arm. 

“shh, shh,” Hanzo was at his side, kneeling on the rug. “you were having a nightmare I think, you were calling out.”

“was i?” he looked down, tucking his long limbs in and pulling the blanket tight. It was night time now, fire burning low. He was trembling. “i was… remembering something, i think.” Tears welled in his eyes, surprising him and yet he couldn’t fight it. A steady trickle falling into his lap. It felt as if he had not been allowed to cry in years.

Embarrassed, he wiped at his cheeks and eyes with the blanket. None of Hanzo’s clothes really fit him, long sleeves not coming down past his wrists. “Sorry…” he lowered his head, wanting to tuck his tail between his legs. 

Hanzo’s weight settled onto the couch next to him, a solid connection to the world. “If you wish to cry, please do so,” a hand settled on his thigh, squeezing lightly. 

“Thanks, it… just came over me i guess,” he leaned into the smaller man, trying to not push him over. 

“you have not been eating the last few days.”

“just not hungry i guess,” he trailed off, turning to cuddle into the wolf. “god you smell so good,” his mouth flooding with drool, pressing his nose into the man’s thick chest.

“If you do not have energy for eating, you do not have energy for this,” he was pushed gently away. “I will not allow you to make this mistake, Jesse.”

 

—

 

Hanzo kept a careful eye on Jesse over the week. A type of melancholy had fallen over the coyote and he withdrew further. Only physical contact seemed to penetrate the fog. Jesse spent much of the time curled up near him.

The hermit stirred a pan of scrambled eggs and a slab of ham. It sizzled, a nice distraction from the large shaggy man currently sitting by his feet. Jesse was leaning heavily against his calf, half asleep. Big fluffy ears stuck up from his hair, twitching occasionally. 

Hanzo couldn’t resist reaching down to scratch gently around the base of one ear. It flicked against his palm before stilling. The man going limp and a goofy flop for his tail signaling he was awake but relaxed. 

“Do you wish to go outside today?” he kept his voice low and soft, trying to encourage his companion.

“Too tired,” Jesse mumbled. 

“Hmm.” Hanzo stirred the food absently, more concerned at the lethargy overwhelming Jesse. If he had to venture a guess, he would put his money that losing his arm had finally sunk in. It was not an easy transition. 

Jesse gave a low sigh, head tucked back to the side of Hanzo’s leg. A band of sunlight gently falling over the kitchen, warming Hanzo’s bare feet. It had stormed again, a fresh thick coat of snow just begging to be kicked up.

“Jesse.” Hanzo scoped the hearty breakfast from the skillet onto their separate plates. “Would you like to go outside after we eat?”

Fury ears flicked up to attention, a interested whine coming from near his feet. Jesse’s head pressed against his leg, nuzzling upthe side of his thigh. “But… i don’t have a winter coat and yours are too small.”

“That is true. you have thickened up nicely,” Hanzo leaned down to scratch under the man’s chin. Despite everything, Jesse had been eating again and packing on weight. Seeming to turn from carbs and sugars straight into muscles. “But, I was proposing we shift to our animal forms, and stretch our legs properly.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, scrambling to his feet. His tail was wagging hard enough to half blur. Nails dug into his chest, thickened finger pads warm and rough through Hanzo’s thin shirt. He fought back a flush of heat, schooling her features.

“Be a good boy,” Hanzo stroked Jesse’s hair back, tucking it behind his ears. “your nails need a trim.”

Jesse whined but pulled his claws in after a moment of concentration. “Sorry… but you mean it? we can go outside in the snow and you will be—“

“A wolf, yes,” Hanzo finished, palming his silly, broken coyote’s face. “Perhaps it will help you feel more… like a packmate. more accepted here.”

“I wanna see ya in all your glory, Hanzo.” Jesse nuzzled his neck, licking at the skin. 

“Be a good boy,” the wolf gently pushed the bigger man away. “No tongue.”

“Sorry.” Jesse’s ears flicked down, a cute blush rising on his cheeks.

“It is alright,” Hanzo soothed, leaning up on tiptoe to gently nuzzle his cheek against the coyote’s jaw. Marking him with the heady, pleased scent rolling off his skin already. “To see you smile, more than makes up for it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I have rewritten the end of Chapter 3 to make it fit more with the story I want to tell from here on. This started as a smut oneshot but as it's grown, I needed to make a change in the pacing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okami & Coyote c 4

 

Jesse burst out of the front door of the cabin and landed with an explosion of snow. Happy yips trailing behind him as he dashed through the soft white mounds. Tail wagging viciously as he pounced at a stick. Diving to chase it down to the dormant grass below. Nice cold smells and earth, the sun warm on his back.

He loved the wind in his fur, lifting his muzzle to huff the fresh hair. He had been inside for over two months at Hanzo’s cabin and before that he couldn’t remember. It was a soupy darkness he wasn’t able to wade into. 

Large ears flicked back, listening as the door shut a long way’s behind him. Hanzo! He wheeled around, bouncing across the large clearing. The snow was up to his chest in places, making for a delightful plume of white in his wake. 

Hanzo was out of sight as he disappeared into a drift and when he bounded up, a massive white wolf was in his place. Strange golden markings around his eyes and cheeks. Long unnatural whiskers drifted along his muzzle as if riding an unseen breeze. 

Fear rippled through the coyote, trying to stop his headlong rush. He skidded on the unsteady ground, half rolling to a stop right at the wolf’s front paws. They were bigger than his and he found himself staring into the beast’s open mouth.

He cowered, tucking his limbs in and rolling to show his throat and belly in submission. The creature bent it’s head slowly, nosing at the ticklish area under his chest. A long lick made him yelp but no teeth followed, just a gentle grooming over his chest and neck. It seemed out of place for the mystical being but he gladly accepted the affection.

It really was Hanzo. He could smell the rich cedar wood and something that tingled in his nose. Like the smell of a storm about to roll in, full of lightning.

He rolled, tossing snow up with his tail. He wanted to play! 

The wolf seemed hesitant at first, pulling it’s head away from his antics. He just tried harder, thumping himself into a sturdy chest, nudging Hanzo’s nose below his jaw. _See, I am safe, I am happy pack mate_ , he bobbed, front feet leaving the ground in short pops. 

Hanzo leaned down, teeth sinking lightly into the scruff of his neck. He went limp instantly, revealing in the intimate touch. The message clear as he was set down. Hanzo thumped his long head against Jesse’s side. Nudging him back into the wide open snow and away from the cabin.

A howl of excitement and Jesse took off at full speed. Urging his alpha to chase him, show just how fast and strong he was. Just how much he could protect and shelter Jesse from the outside world.

The man was smaller than him in life but in his wolf form, he easily caught up. Massive white body extending to eat up the ground, pouncing at his tail. Jesse leapt with a twist, nimble on his three paws.

He suddenly realized he was missing his front and he stumbled, falling into a snow mound. Hanzo barreled in after him, and they smacked together. Hanzo gave him an open-mouthed smile, massive fluffy tail waving behind him.

Jesse licked at the healed over stump of his left arm, it was cold without fur on it. Sadness began to radiate from his human mind, overcoming the simple joys of being alive the coyote could feel. 

A wet, hot sloppy lick over his muzzle startled him out of his thoughts. Hanzo grinned, dancing on his front paws. A flick of his snoot made Jesse look to the side. The two ethereal wolves were not far off, looking at him curiously. Without the usual disgust, they held for him. They approached slowly, not encroaching on the bed they'd made in the snow. Hanzo was curled around it now, licking the parts of Jesse’s face and neck he could. The tail was wrapped over the coyote. Smacking him in the face with a heavy weight of fur that smelled like heaven. 

It waved teasingly in front of his snoot, tempting him. He just couldn’t resist, not with his alpha nudging encouragingly at his shoulder blades. A happy yip and he was dashing after that fluffy bliss. It was always just out of his reach, swishing back and forth. Much longer than a normal wolf’s tail would have been, it waved and bowed like a toy.

He splashed through the snow, jumping to try to grab it in his mouth. He almost had it, a growl of triumph just as his teeth closed gently around the thatch of hair when it suddenly shifted. Turning into a simple wolf tail curled to rest lightly on Hanzo’s furry thigh.

_Not fair!_ he whined, smacking his own into the snow. The wolves watching rumbled in amusement. He shot them a pout, knowing the alpha didn’t tease them this way. He turned back to Hanzo, nudging the end of the tail with a whine. He wasn’t done playing yet. He couldn’t alter his form, it was just this coyote body or his human. that was it.

Vaguely, the part of his mind that could still understand higher concepts flickered with suspicion. Hanzo was not a simple shapeshifter. He was something stranger. Far more deadly.

But he smelled so fucking good. Jesse was drunk on it as he nuzzled the soft fur of the hermit’s tail. He wanted more, to soak himself in it. He already reeked to every creature around like the being that lived here and commanded the two spirit beasts.

I wonder what else he can change.

 

-

 

It was not the first or last time they would rush out into the snow. Spending long stretches frolicking and pretend hunting each other. They hunger was satisfied in their human forms and they did not kill the small creatures that lived nearby. Each adventure left them both laughing and stronger, mentally and physically for Jesse. The ache of losing his arm fading some, to a bearable amount of grief. 

Jesse was remembering more and more. His favorite type of pie was peach. He took his coffee black with two scoops of sugar and he drank whiskey on the rocks when not straight out of the bottle. He had a sister but he wasn’t sure what her name was and he had once gone skinny dipping and got a leach on his balls.

That revelation had got them both laughing and clutching their sides. In return, Hanzo admitted he once owned a body pillow with a famous anime ninja on it, he was amazing at karaoke and had been living out here for over three years. 

The hermit began to believe Jesse was stable enough to take down the mountain. There was no medical help that could make the hike. Even if Hanzo had been willing to reveal his location. Hanzo also didn’t want to think about Jesse leaving for good. 

Not now, when the scruffy coyote as becoming himself again.

Hanzo grinned as Jesse tumbled into the cabin after another long afternoon playing outside. Shaking violently as snow slide off his furless body. A firm ass, pink from the chill, appeared right at eye level for the wolf. He turned away before he could be caught. The man seemed to have some shame at least, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and covering his nakedness.

It was a shame really.

Hanzo mentally chastised himself as he rippled back into his human form. Clothes reforming across his broad back and lithe hips. It was a funny trick, something that made him itchy if he was shifted too long.

The afternoon was worth any tiredness now sitting on his shoulders. To see Jesse laughing as he fell onto he couch, feet dangling over the arm, made his heart hurt in the most beautiful way.

“You should take a hot shower, to warm up,” Hanzo leaned over the back of the couch, forearms crossed. His hair falling down in thick braids. Jesse was burrowed in the blanket, holding it to his chin with a hand. it opened dangerously high on his creamy brown thighs. Speckled with dark body hair.

“Will you join me?” Jesse batted those pretty eyes. “It’s hard to scrub up with only one hand.”

Hanzo snorted, shaking his head. “You can do it yourself just fine. I can run you a bath if you would prefer that?”

Jesse pouted, rolling over to plant his face in the couch. His words were muffled and Hanzo flicked out his ears to hear. The soft appendages were twitching steadily. “You could just join me on the couch… you’re always so warm.”

Hanzo bit his lip, a vicious snarl of desire bubbling in his throat. he wanted to join Jesse. Longed to sink into the tangle of blankets and soft cushions and snuggle in close. It would be dangerous. Jesse was naked and still starved for touch, to risk it would be foolish.

“Please… just lay with me.”

The soft little whimper reached straight into his chest and squeezed. It would have been too soft to hear with his human ears but like this, there was no mistaking the bone-deep need in the hushed sounds.

“Put on pants and a shirt,” his voice was deep, rumbling quietly as he held his baser urges in check. “Then… I will join you on the couch.”

“But I get to pick the movie,” Jesse countered.

It surprised Hanzo, drawing him up short. It was an improvement. a few weeks ago, Jesse would have done anything to get contact. He really was getting better.

“Fine.” Hanzo already regretting agreeing.

“Anything I want?”

“Very well.” the man braced himself for the worst.

Jesse hummed, rolling to a sitting position and grabbing the remote. he flicked through the movies stored on the system before going to Netflix. Hanzo shook his head, choosing to fetch Jesse clothes instead of staring at the way his knees had been spread ridiculously open. 

“Go put your clothes on first,” Hanzo tore his eyes away. “I will make us some popcorn.”

“Okay, fine, fine,” Jesse huffed but the couch creaked and footsteps padded away.

Hanzo let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Leaning on the routine, he relaxed while making the popcorn and pouring two tumblers of whiskey. It was a nice brand, sure to send a bite through them both. 

Soon they were both on the couch, snuggled in under the covers. Jesse wolfed down the popcorn, getting butter and salt stuck in his beard. Lips shiny in the light of the screen as The Magnificent Seven played.

“I actually remember this one,” Jesse was leaning into his side, head on his shoulder. “I used t’watch it with Hana at the base all the time.”

“Who is Hana?” Hanzo’s hand drifted to the man’s thigh, hoping to anchor him.

“Little spitfire, she goes by D.va and has this massive pink mech,” Jesse didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “Flies into the face of danger and throws up her defense matrix. Saved my ass more than a few times.”

“who else was on your team?” 

“We had Lucio for support, audio medic, real cool guy.” Jesse’s hand blindly grabbed at the popcorn bowl. the words came through the handful in a garble. “and Mei was throwing up ice walls in front of us, pisses me off every time. She’s a little demon but she’s saved meplenty of times too but…” 

Hanzo chewed his lip, holding very still. This was more than Jesse had remembered in weeks. “I saved her too. I was real good with a six shooter, real good on the team. Liked it more than Blackwatch.”

“What is Blackwatch?”

“Really shitty, like government attack dogs,” Jesse’s body was slowly tensing against Hanzo’s side. “Hanzo… I was part of… of a team. where are they?”

 

—

 

Jesse’s head hurt, the screen too bright all the sudden. He tucked his face into Hanzo’s neck, burrowing under the curtain of his hair. It was down now, all soft flowing strands. Full of his scent, of sweat from running around in the sun and butter and the burning flick of alcohol. It was comforting, pulling him deeper.

“Why isn’t someone lookin’ for me?” he barely dared to say the words. His skin felt too tight, endless sorrow welling up from his core. 

“They must be, Jesse,” Hanzo murmured before his hands were in Jesse’s hair. “When I found you, you had been locked up somewhere for a very long time. Or if you were held captive here or only moved here.”

“You think, they might still be looking?” He breathed slow and deep, along with Hanzo by instinct. The darkness lapping up his throat, pouring over in silent tears.

“You were a valued member of the team.” Hanzo pressed a kiss to his forehead. “If they can not find you, we will find them.”

“Really?” a little flicker of light bloomed in his chest. Hanzo gently eased him to the side, so they were face to face. If there was anyone that could help him, it would be Hanzo. He had helped him so much already, taken him in half dead and half mad and nursed him to health all these weeks. 

No one had ever treated him so kindly or with such care.

“We have something to go on now. We know where you used to work and it was for a government agency. And we know who you used to work with. Both of those names are unique, even if they are doubtlessly classified.” Hanzo’s hand was gentle on his cheek, a thumb wiping away the tears that still fell. “I am no cyber sleuth—“ Jesse snorted at the outdated term “—but I may know someone that can help.”

“I can’t thank you enough,” Jesse leaned into the touch on his cheek, pressing a kiss to the man’s palm. 

“There is nothing to thank me for,” Hanzo murmured against his forehead. “I will help reunite you with your team.”

Jesse couldn’t help but smile, wrapping his good arm around Hanzo’s waist. The movie forgotten as he burrowed into the smaller man. He wished he could pull Hanzo into his lap, the urge for more contact building. The sadness still an ache in his core but every touch fanned that flame inside him. 

Hesitantly, he tugged on Hanzo’s waist. The alpha was smiling but it was heartbreaking, too confusing and uncertain. Jesse wanted it to be happy, to make that line between his eyebrows go away for good.

“Hanzo?” he pulled the man closer, nose tips touching. “Hanzo why are you sad?” He could smell the metallic bitterness of sorrow. He wanted to make it go away, to turn to sunflower fields and clear blue skies. 

“There is no reason, Jesse,” but the words shook, “let us return to the movie. I was enjoying it.”

The gunslinger didn’t believe it, ears folding back. He didn’t remember when they had appeared. It was too much, too soon and he could only offer support in it’s most basic way.He nosed in, wrapping what remained of his arms around Hanzo. It didn’t matter than he wasn’t sure why his companion hurt, only that he could help ease even an ounce of it.

The brightness in his chest overcoming the sorrow, knowing they would find more answers together. If there was someone looking for him, a place to belong too, they would find it together.

A few more nuzzles and they returned to the movie. Hanzo seemed interested but just barely. Fingers drifted into his hair, scratching softly at his scalp. It just felt so nice, easing tired muscles around the base of his ears. He didn’t mean to have them out but being around Hanzo eased the hesitation he normally had. Being half shifted was considered rude by many people and he remembered accidentally growing his tail before on the barracks. Jack had yelled at him for hours.

Not everyone could shift, they were rather rare. It made the rest of the world uncomfortable, to have beasts and monsters living among them. 

“They… gave me drugs, to stop me from shifting.”

“What?” Hanzo’s fingers stilled, a single fingertip had slipped into the velvety shell. 

“I… I think I got in trouble for shifting a couple times till…” Jesse whined as Hanzo’s finger withdrew. He missed the intimate, incredibly tender caress. “I think I took them to fit in. Hana took them too.”

There was a long pause, Hanzo scratching lightly at the base of his ears. Jesse almost banished them, he could control them enough to do that now. Something nudged at his back, warm and soft.

Hanzo’s tail, full and fluffy with the scent of cedar and smoke. 

“If you are more comfortable this way…” Hanzo’s voice was soft, hesitant in a way that Jesse had not heard before. He perked his ears, trying to catch more of it, loving every note. “Then I will join you. We are… of a similar kind.”

“We’re both shape shifters,” Jesse found himself relaxing even more. The wolf’s tail curling over his stomach. He couldn't resist running his fingers through it, amazed at how long the strands were. “feels… nice. to just be like this.” He wiggled his ears, flicking the soft tip against Hanzo’s palm.

“Hmm,” Hanzo hummed somewhere in the dark above them. The move had ended some time ago. It was just the two of them in the dimly lit room. “you have very cute ears, Jesse. it is a shame more people will not get to see them.”

“Now you’re flattering me,” Jesse’s cheeks darkened, stretching up to nuzzle his companion’s hands. “I’m not the pretty one. Not next to you, Gorgeous.” A familiar confidence setting in his core and he remembered with a start that he used to be a charmer. A flirt even and he took a chance. Hanzo seemed surprised but not opposed to the compliment so he sat up a little more.

The man’s ears were silvery in the light, tilting forward to catch every word. Before, Jesse had been driven by an animalistic need for touch. For connection but this was in his heart as much as his groin. 

“You're just a vision of loveliness,” he leaned in, looking up from under his lashes. He knew they were dark against his tan skin and the angle softened some of the lines around his eyes. “I’ve been missing the words t’tell you how I feel.” 

“Jesse, you should rest.” Hanzo was trying to get up, ears flicking nervously. 

Jesse wrapped his good arm tightly around his hips, dragging him close. His face resting against Hanzo’s broad chest. “I think I'm human enough t'know how I feel now. I know that this isn't just being touch starved."


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo’s heart thudded, loud in his ears. The world slowing down to a crawl as Jesse held him close. Half in the man’s lap, his long tail fell to the floor, swaying restlessly. “Jesse, you are recovering,” Hanzo soothed, combing his fingers through Jesse’s messy hair. “You are not in your right mind.”

“I know what I feel.” 

A broad hand settled on the small of his back, tugging him closer. He resisted, hands braced on either side of Jesse’s head. He longed to give in, to let his companion confess to feelings he was not capable of fully consenting. 

“Then you will continue to feel that way as you heal,” Hanzo leaned down, pressing his forehead to the bigger man’s. “It will not hurt for you to wait to speak.”

“I want to tell you now,” Jesse’s breath mingled with his own, rich with the smell of butter and salt and whiskey fire. It tickled over the skin of his chest, the yukata falling open to his hips. Held in place only by the tie. Firelight was golden and shimmering on his skin.

His hair was a cascade, easily captured by Jesse’s hand. His head was pulled to the side, tugging gently. Asking for permission. “Jesse,” the name warm and sweet in his mouth. He could pull himself away with ease, overpower the coyote in a matter of seconds and go to his room to avoid temptation. Forcing himself to move was another matter.

“Hanzo, you’ve done so much to me. You’ve given me so much love and kindness. You're amazing.” Jesse leaned up, nosing along the curve of his throat. Breathing in his scent with greedy huffs, warm and eager to drown in his smell.

“Jesse… you are being bad,” Hanzo laughed, dark and rich. His heart too warm. Even when Jesse returned to the civilized world, to his team and family, Hanzo would never forget him. The reality of their separation helped keep the desire down. 

It would only hurt more, if they had twined together as mates. 

He gently pushed the coyote away, lifting his hands to cup the man’s face. Confusion and disappointment clear as Jesse’s big eyes searched his face. Pain in those warm brown depths. “Jesse, I would ask this of you, do not let your heart be troubled.” He brushed his thumb along the edge of Jesse’s cheek, the small creases in the corner of his eye relaxing.

“I want t’be close to you…”

“I know,” Hanzo leaned in, pressing a kiss to his coyote’s forehead. He couldn’t resist, not when Jesse was giving him a pleading smile. “I will sleep here tonight. You are still fragile. The new memories may bring nightmares.”

“You just want to snuggle,” Jesse’s pout turned into a smirk. “You can admit it to me.”

“Perhaps… you are right,” Hanzo laughed, unable to deny the simple desire to be near another person.

“The couch if very small for two.”

“Jesse.” Hanzo’s ears flicked back. “You are not allowed in my room.”

“But why not?”

 

—

 

Jesse whined, leaning up to nudge the underside of Hanzo’s chin. The fear was lessening, a tight knot in his guts melting. He knew how he felt about Hanzo, how his heart soared just to see him smile and his world felt at peace when the man was near.

There was no one in the world that smelled better, or stroked the craving for a bond more. It was not something that humans liked to talk about or acknowledge happened. Not many of the shifters Jesse knew would talk about it either.

Hanzo sighed, their foreheads pressed together. “I have things that I am not ready to share with you yet,” Jesse perked up, ears going forward, “Perhaps someday, if you return.”

“Of course I’ll come back.” Jesse couldn’t bare the thought of never seeing Hanzo again and he pushed them away. It was too soon to be worrying, he had more time. There was enough time, there had to be.

 

-

 

Several weeks passed, soft and sweet. Long days exploring the forest, talking about the past and searching for clues as to where he belonged. It had proved difficult, neither of them skilled enough in hacking to get access to the government files they needed. Jesse McCree had no social media trail or listed address or any clues as to who he had been. It had doubtlessly been wiped when he had joined Blackwatch.

He rolled over with a yawn, staring absently at the fireplace. Two massive wolves stared back, their ears turned forward and tails swishing. The yellow eyes seemed to shine brighter, regarding him with the same intelligent distrust. It seemed less intense than before.

“Why don’t you like me?” he huffed, resting his head on his arm. The air was chilly on his tail and he wrapped it close to his body. He knew he should make it go away, focus on being presentable. Human. Soon he would find out where he belonged and be returning to his normal life. 

The temptation to remain in this form was too strong to resist, lazily flicking his ears to take in the quiet. There was the fire of course and the creek of branches outside. A low murmur of melted snow trickling from the roof was a reminder that soon winter would be over. 

He rolled to his feet, blanket held in one hand as he went to the window. The snowfield that had remained a constant all these weeks was dappled with brown patches. It was still cold, the chill seeped through the windows, but soon it would be spring.

Excitement pushed any lingering sleepiness out of his brain. He wanted to be outside, to splash in the icy puddles and smell all the new life about to begin. Hanzo didn’t like him going outside by himself. He knew he really should wait for his companion to return from hunting but he couldn’t wait.

It was safe enough. He could control his mind when shifted, he wouldn’t go chasing a rabbit and lose himself. Quickly shedding his borrowed clothes, he stood in the kitchen stark naked. The chill wasn’t kind to him, forcing a shiver.

Low growls made him twist, seeing both Wolves in front of the door. “Now c’mon sweethearts,” he tried, struggling not to cover himself. They were not people, just strange apparitions. It suddenly struck him as troubling that two spirits would choose to follow Hanzo. Obeying the hermit seemed even more bizarre. 

“Just what is up with you two?” He frowned at the pair, crossing what remained of his arms over his chest. He really had been out of it all these weeks, if he hadn't even questioned why the wolves and the hermit cohabited this way.

“You’re not… people are you?” a blush rose over his cheeks, searching the never blinking yellow gaze. It couldn’t be humans shifted so long. They would have lost their humanity and been wild animals. Not like this.

“You’re… not ghosts?” a shiver raced down his spine at the thought. Neither reacted which he considered a good sign. “What about demons?” He watched the two, trying to think what else they could be. 

The smaller one looked down.

A ripple of fear shook him to his core. “You are demons.”

The two silent figures dissolved into snow, their golden eyes the last thing to fade away.

“Fucking hell,” Jesse’s stomach twisted in knots, shifting from foot to foot. It wasn’t any kind of confirmation, the wolves seemed to enjoy fucking with him as much as they could. 

It didn’t make him feel any better. 

The cold gushed over him, burning his skin and he quickly changed into a coyote. Closing the door in this form was more complicated but with some nudges and smacks, he forced it mostly shut. HIs need to move was stronger, leaving the cabin to race into the snow and mud. Moving with three legs as natural and easy as breathing. 

He crashed through a puddle, sending mud flying. It was chilly on his paws, invigorating as he pounced after a brave mouse. It zigged away into a patch of brush and he followed quickly. Snuffling in, chasing the scent until it was too far gone. He whined, smacking his tail as he backed out. 

There were plenty of other interesting smells to explore, chasing after the scent. He was careful to never lose sight of the cabin, wandering alone the edge of trees. There were so many good smells in there.

He whined, seeing a twitch of movement that was surely a rabbit just beyond one of the massive trees. He could slip in, snag breakfast and be back at the cabin in a flash. He could even bring something back for Hanzo to enjoy. The man was always taking care of him and feeding him, a little gift would be appreciated.

The wolves appeared at his sides, growling low. He jumped, yipping and scrambling away. The wolves flanked him, nipping at his tail. They chased him all the way back to the cabin and inside before disappearing with an ethereal chuckle.

 

-

 

Hanzo hated the city. It scratched at his brain and flayed his skin with the unending noise. Too many rushing vehicles and jumbles of voices all speaking different tongues. It had been years since he was among the crush of humanity. It was a small city, more of a tourist trap than a real center for commerce.

It was warmer this low on the mountain, making him sweat underneath the military style jacket and black jeans. He was trying to keep a low profile, hair hidden under a beanie. The backpack held his laptop, a change of clothes and a fat stack of cash.

His contact had agreed to meet him here. It was one of the few connections he had left from his time in the human world. It was shear luck she was available to meet at all. And in the same continent, much less state.

He had left before the sun rose, racing down the mountain as a streak of gold and white. Long limbs eating up the miles as the sky turned peach and snow gave way to forest. He crossed the first lines of civilization, springing over the fences and weaving through the state park. It was easy to avoid the rangers and first brave campers of the season. 

It was much harder to navigate the city, disoriented by the noise. His phone guided him through the streets, avoiding the busier intersections. In another life, he would have hailed a cabor even taken a city bus. 

The thought sent panic through him, sure that every stranger that passed could see what he was. The smells were jumbled in his brain, too tangled up to sort. He would catch a whiff of someone else not fully human, a shapeshifter or a spirit only to lose them again.

_I wish Genji was here._ He chewed his bottom lip, taking a back alley. It stank of trash and rats. _He would know what to do,_ Hanzo stepped around a puddle, head down. He needed to try to contact his brother again. 

Maybe it was time to chance a visit. No one would be hunting for him anymore. No one even seemed to notice he was missing. He idly wondered if he’d been declared dead. It might explain why no one had found his refuge in the mountains. 

The cafe was blissfully quiet and dim. An atmosphere of relaxation and study over talk filled it and the few others inside had books or laptops in front of them. He remembered vaguely that there was a sizable private university somewhere in the city.

He ordered a coffee and a bagel, setting himself up in the back to wait for her arrival.

His thoughts wander to Jesse, the reason he was here at all, and wondered if the man was enjoying the sunshine. He felt the wolves’ presence, a familiar chill that started in his fingers and rippled up his left arm.

_He disobeyed._

_Really?_ Hanzo didn’t let his surprise show, pretending to read a newspaper article. 

_He went outside, he tried to go into the forest._

_Is he safe?_ Hanzo tensed.

_We chased him inside._ His companion was smug, obviously pleased with the chance to harass the coyote. Hanzo could not deny he was relieved. Jesse was not well enough to go out by himself. Not when his mind was still fragile. 

“¡Hola!”

Hanzo looked up, finding the woman he had arranged to meet. Her head was shaved on one side now with an augmentation device. It glowed mainly purple as she plopped into the chair across from him. 

“Thank you for meeting with me,” he murmured, fighting down a smile. 

“Miss me, old man?” 

“It has been too long.”

 

—

 

Jesse chewed on his lip, pacing back and forth in the cabin. The wolves laying in front of the fire, watching him intently. He hadn’t tried to go into the forest again, getting the hint that he was not allowed. He rolled his eyes at the thought but a fond smile betrayed him.

It was nice, having someone so concerned with his well being. It was for the best that he didn’t go into unfamiliar territory by himself. When it was time for him to go, he knew Hanzo would guide him faithfully.

_He's going to come with me,_ Jesse thought, sure he could convince the hermit. If not, Jesse would just come visit him all the time. He remembered he made good money, when he had been employed. _Probably got hazard pay or backpay waiting for me too,_ he let himself dream of a little place to call home with a big yard and patio for grilling and entertaining.

A sudden flash of memory overtook him. Metal walls, a small set of rooms and only one window. There was a standard issue bed against one wall and a mess of clothes on the floor. Mostly plaid and flannel with some jeans and boxers in variety of colors. A cactus was on the bedside table along with a mostly empty bottle of whiskey and a cowboy hat. 

The sliding door was open, showing a tunnel like hallway stretching off in either direction, many similar doors were spaced evenly apart. One had a pink bunny on it and another had band stickers. He turned to look at his and found a strange symbol. BAMF scrawled in blocky gold letters with a cowboy hat scribbled over the top. 

Warm arms wrapped around him, squeezing tight. “Jesse!” He was lifted off his feet from behind. “You’re back from the mission. Heard you got a quad kill with Deadeye.” 

Jesse stumbled back into reality, catching himself on the back of the couch. Breathing heavily, he wiped at his eyes. Blinking to try to get them to focus in the darkness. The fire was out and the only light came from the two wolves. Their coats glowing faintly, gold eyes lowered to slits.

“Fuck,” He gasped, covered in sweat and shaking like he’d run a mile. Tears trying to form. “I had friends, I was part of a team.”

The woman with the eye tattoo had been so happy to see him again. Even in a flashback, he remembered the laughter and teasing they shared. Going to celebrate the success with drinks in the rec room and playing pingpong. Joined by Hana and Lucio, they played doubles until they were all too drunk to hit the ball.

He had something like a family waiting for him. 

The front door opened quietly, the shuffle of feet familiar and comforting. He turned with large eyes to see Hanzo stooping to untie his tall boots. “Jesse? What are you doing up and in the dark?”

“Just… waiting for you sugar,” he blinked back the happy tears, full of hope that he had something worth going back to.

“You should be in bed.” Hanzo sighed heavily, putting his bag down on the counter.

“I don’t got a bed,” Jesse reminded his companion. Giving him a smirk as he crossed the distance between them. An acrid scent burned his nose and he snorted to clear it. “What… are you hurt?” he forgot all teasing and grabbed the smaller man.

“No, I am fine,” Hanzo pushed gently at his chest. 

Jesse didn’t care, he smelled something wrong. “You don't smell right. You smell like… like…”

“I am… only tired,” Hanzo patted his cheek, dark purple circles under his eyes. He swayed on his feet.

“Shit,” Jesse caught the man just before his knees buckled, holding him tight to his chest. “Shit, let me get you sat down.” The man was heavy in his arms, stumbling like a drunk. Pain and exhaustion filled the air, pouring off the wolf.

“I am… I am fine, please,” Hanzo tried to stand, swaying on his feet. “I just need to lay down.”

“You’re shakin’ sweetheart,” he tired to guide the man to the couch but he was pushed away.

“I… Jesse… take me to my room, please.” Hanzo’s tail was dragging behind him, eyes dazed.

Jesse couldn’t say no, doing his best to support his friend down the hall. The bedroom door was never locked, he had simply never looked inside out of respect. Now he kicked it open with a bang, dragging Hanzo through. 

He got the man to the bed, or at least most of him. His tail on the floor. It was skinnier at the base, lightly covered in tiny blue scales until blooming into a fluffy cloud. 

It was definitely not a wolf’s tail.

“Hanzo?” he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to sooth the man. He panted, face flushed but the bitter smell of exhaustion was claiming to a simmer. “There you go, it’s okay, you’re safe.” he cautiously pulled the jacket open, looking for a wound. “Are you sure you're not hurt?”

“I… pushed myself too hard,” his voice was low and rasping. “I did not want to spend the night in town and… the mountain can be unforgiving.”

Jesse bowed his head, sniffing along Hanzo’s chest. “What do you mean?” he couldn’t find any physical wound. Nudging at the jacket until Hanzo took it off, he continued his examination. Fingertips pressing along each cut of muscle and sinew, sure there had to be something wrong.

“Jesse.”

Hanzo’s hand covered his, stroking along his wrist. “I really am fine. See,” he used his free hand to pull up his shirt. 

A glorious expanse of creamy smooth skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Beautiful but trembling with a shallow breath, the cold bringing a flush to his breasts. Jesse couldn’t look away, heat racing through his veins. Filling every inch of him with fascination, primal need throbbing in his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” he leaned down, dragging in the intoxicating scent of Hanzo’s flesh. The bitterness was there, half covered by a spicy musk. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” His lips brushed over the rise of Hanzo’s chest. “Can I get you anything?”

“Just… stay with me for a moment,” Hanzo’s hands were in his hair, fingers scratching at the base of his ears.

Holding him down to his warm skin. Jesse smiled against Hanzo’s chest, lips parting to hesitantly taste. A whimper rose above him as his tongue flicked lightly across the man’s sternum. It stroked him to the core, firmer than a hand on his groin.

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmured, a fingertip tracing the delicate shell of his ear. It made him shudder with desire for more. He pressed his head into the man’s palms, butting against them. They were strangely cool to the touch and he looked up in surprise.

The darkness was thick in the room, his eye catching the glint of something strange. “Why do you smell so different, Hanzo?” he murmured, bending to scent the hermit’s neck. The skin flaming, a mix of bitterness and the musky richness of desire. His hand brushed over something cool and a mix of smooth and sharp. Sitting up, he squinted at the man below him. 

“Don’t look at me.” Cool hands covered his eyes but he had seen the truth.

Terror coiled in his gut, surging up his chest and he struggled against a wail of fear. Shoving back, he tumbled over the edge of the bed and crashed to the floor. Pain shot through his shoulder and down his left arm, reminding him it was still not whole. 

“Jesse, calm down,” the quiet order pinned him down. 

Every muscle locking up as he froze on the hardwood floor, sweat beading on his forehead. The sound of his heart so loud it had to be heard half way across the woods. He didn’t run, tail tucked between his legs, ears down and he whimpered. 

“All is well,” Hanzo’s hand settled on his back. It was warmer than normal, shaking softly. “I am sorry to frighten you. You are not in danger.” A long scaled tail coiled around his huddled form, the end blooming into clouds of fur. Hanzo’s voice was low and rough with exertion. His breathing unsteady as the massive creature crouched at his side. 

He dared to peak at the beast from the corner of his eye. Strange horns, almost like antlers, reared from his head and when he smiled, fangs showed. His eyes glowed yellow in the low light, reflecting eerily in the blue and gold scales dappled around them.

Jesse felt faint. The world swirled around him, making it harder to breathe. “H-Hanzo, Y-you’re… a Dragon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me comments, I need them to keep writing. Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Hanzo crouched over the terrified coyote, panting through a mouth full of too many teeth as the dragon broke free by degrees. His skin turned blue, shimmering like it was covered in diamond dust as he tried to calm Jesse.

 

“It is alright, I am not going to hurt you.” He carefully settled a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. The man flinched and whimpered, tail tucked between his legs. “It’s still me, it is still Hanzo.” Tears welled in his eyes, his monstrous nature harming the one soul he had been able to help.

 

He fought it, trying to pull back the antlers and retract the claws, but couldn’t return to being human.

 

“Hanzo, why…? I don’t understand.” Jesse’s face was pressed into the floor. He was shaking violently, the fear rolling off him in acrid waves.

 

It burned Hanzo’s nose, and he struggled against the need to roar and clear it from his nostrils.

“Jesse, you are safe. I will explain but you must calm down.” Hanzo gently stroked the pads of his massive fingers down the line of Jesse’s spine. Spreading his digits, his reach encompassed the half spread of Jesse’s shoulders.

 

“I’m scared.” Jesse’s voice was broken.

 

“I know you are. I am sorry.” Hanzo uncurled his tail from the man, creeping backward. “I did not want to terrify you this way. I am monstrous… a cursed man.” He wasn’t sure Jesse could even process what was being said to him. Despair settled on his shoulders as the man who he cared for so deeply scrambled for the door.

 

Jesse tore out of the room and down the hall. His whines shifted in pitch, becoming inhuman, and Hanzo knew the damage was done.

 

Curling forward on himself, he tried to be small, to be just a wolf, to be just a human. The strength was beyond him, and he hid his face in his scaly hands. It was always the same. When he slipped and his true identity was revealed, they always ran away. Hanzo should have carried the man down the mountain the night he found him and given him over to the care of the local doctor.

 

His tail curled around him subconsciously, hiding him in the cloud of his tail and the scent of wild, open skies. It would be easy to lose himself completely in the emptiness of the night and live in the space between raindrops.

 

—

 

Jesse clawed at the front door, trying to dig his way out. _It was bad. All danger. Predator. Dragon. Run. Run. Run._ He whined and bit at the wood, bruising his nose as he tried desperately to escape. The hunter was just behind him, the killer with so many teeth and strange blue skin and eyes like a terrible demons.

 

He slammed his shoulder into the door, fur standing out all over his body. He shuddered and tried to beat it down again. Being human was beyond him completely; he did not remember he was anything but a trapped animal. It was the same as before. He was being hunted, chased down dark halls and strange rooms he didn’t belong in. The alarms were going off and they hurt his ears. Explosions singed his fur and bullets whizzed by, but he had the package still. It was strapped to his back, blue light flashing steadily. He was doing his mission. He was a good boy but they were after him.

 

The tall one with blank eyes with her rifle and the dead one that reeked of decay and smoldering meat wanted what he had. They would do anything to know where he was taking it.

 

Jesse attacked the door,carving long scratches in the wood. His nails ached from the assault but he ignored the pain. The bad people were coming for them. They would cage him again: bind him in the dark and cold with iron and he would never get away again.

 

A small blue shape appeared at his side, coiling ribbons of smoke and light. A long snout lowered into his view and the chill of snow laden clouds settled on his back. It was calming, sucking out the heat of terror.

 

Things began to settle into place in his brain. This was not the same place he had been taken captive by Talon and he was a not being chased. _Danger! Danger! Danger!_ Throbbed in his head on repeat, screaming, but not quite loud enough to cover the voice of reason. He had been beating himself against the door for far longer than it would take for the dragon to find him.

A furtive glance over his shoulder showed the door to the bedroom was still open, but no monster had slithered out. The spirits at his sides were crafted out of energy and snow but no longer wolves: they were something far older and more dangerous and yet they kept their bellies to the floor. It was a submissive posture, and he didn’t feel the same wave of panic.

 

He had met a dragon before.

 

The memory was sharp enough to cut, bleeding open in gushes of color. A towering figure with golden antlers rising from his green hair, scatterings of emerald and gold scales all over his body. He had only one spirit but he had been his friend.

 

_Genji._

 

Jesse curled forward and lurched violently from beast to man, his mind whiplashing back into the moment as nausea overcame him. He lost what little was in his stomach, and the spirits coiled away from it with hisses of distaste before settling into a calming hum. Jesse flicked his ears forward, listening to their deep rumbling. A soothing sound, like a cat might make, and familiar. He had heard this before too, curled up in a coil of green scales and  fluffy white fur. He used to feed the spirit beast fried chicken stolen from the mess hall. Genji had laughed so hard he nearly choked, and Angela had chastised him for feeding junk to an ancient spirit.

 

Jesse cautiously crept down the hall, ears straining to catch any sound of movement. He was ready to bolt at the first sign that Hanzo was going to pounce on him, but was driven to see him, to confirm what his nose was still telling him: that there was a dragon in pain just beyond the door. It stung his nose and throat, the smell of sorrow and despair.

 

He crouched be the doorframe, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He could do this. He could face the dragon and see for himself whether he was a terrifying monster incapable of human emotion, or if he was like Genji. If he was just another nonhuman struggling to fit into a world that had moved on without the old beings.

 

Peeking around the corner, Jesse almost missed the dragon at first. The massive creature was curled up in the corner, a tight knot of blue and white in the dark room. Only the uneasy twitch of a massive tail signaled the beast was alive. The cloud of white fur shimmered as it swished, like it was covered in thousands of drops of dew.

 

 _Storm dragon._ He crinkled his nose, catching static whispers of of electricity in the air. Dangerous, just like Genji. But was he gentle like Hanzo had been?

 

Was this really Hanzo, or some trickster that had replaced him? Jesse crept inside the room, inhaling the sorrow pouring out from the dark corner: loneliness, sour and metallic, mixed with the smell of rain. Hanzo’s big, soft-looking ears twitched, and Jesse froze, holding his breath.

 

“Jesse…Don’t look at me.” Hanzo’s voice was deeper than it had been, but just as smooth, just as soothing as it had always been. The creature twisted, showing its broad back. Terrible white scars ran up and down the expanse, marring the blue skin and scales. “Please… leave. I will be human in the morning.”

 

Jesse sniffed the air, confirming that it was still Hanzo’s scent. Even if it was wilder now and had streaks of lightning, it was definitely the man that had pulled him mostly dead from the snow.

 

“Hanzo?” He shuffled a step or two closer. “Is… this really you?”

 

“Jesse, please, I do not want you to see me this way.” The long tail flicked and curled tighter. The archer was tucked in on himself, pressed as far away as he could get.

 

“But… if it’s still you…” He inched closer. “Then… I made you sad.” He could see that now. That he was the reason Hanzo was hiding, tormented. “I… didn’t mean to make you sad. I just got all turned around in my head again.”

 

—

 

Hanzo fought back a whimper of longing as Jesse came closer and closer, the desire to turn and grab the man in a tight embrace nearly overwhelming. He wanted to show the coyote he was safe, he was big and deadly but he was not a predator. Not when it came to Jesse, who was kind and soft and broken.

 

 _He must be scared half out of his mind._ Hanzo risked a glimpse over his shoulder, slitted yellow eyes glowing faintly from the endless pools of lightning inside him. It cast a strange tint over Jesse’s face, starkly highlighting the cut of his nose and cheeks. Jesse’s eyes were widened to show the whites all the way around the iris, but the man didn’t break. His ears flicked back and he gulped but didn’t pull away.

 

“Sorry… I… Hanzo are you… going to be okay?”

 

Hanzo rumbled low in his throat, hope beginning to grow in his chest though shame kept him wrapped around himself. Jesse would be afraid once he saw just what Hanzo was. How he would have to crouch to keep from scratching the ceiling with his horns, and the way his fangs distorted the line of his mouth. There was no hiding the shimmering blue of his skin, catching any droplet of moonlight and reflecting it back tenfold.

 

Jesse shifted closer, now on hand and knees, his left arm tucked to his chest. The smell of panic and blood washed over Hanzo, flooding through his nose and down his throat. Protective fury burst over his body, aching to destroy whoever had hurt his Jesse. Several of the nails of his right hand were bruised, and dark drops of blood welled in the tears of flesh.

 

“You are bleeding.” His voice sounded strange in his own ears, the long, fluffy appendages rising through his cascade of hair.

 

“It’s alright, just a little run in with the door.” Jesse chuckled, the sound weak and thready but real.

 

“I am sorry.” Hanzo looked down at his own hands. The pads of each were large, made of slightly tougher skin, and when he flexed his hand, long black claws arched out from the tips. “I should have slept on the mountain and returned when I could appear human and wolf.”

 

He turned away from Jesse, holding himself as best he could. This was the reason he had chosen to leave human society. It was just easier to live out here was a wolf and only revert to his true form when the strain became too much.

 

A warm, shaking hand settled on Hanzo’s shoulder and he instantly froze. Not daring to breathe, he focused on the strange sensation of being touched. His skin warmed quickly to the hot-blooded nature of the shapeshifter, and the scales shifted to press tightly against the soft skin. Jesse’s hand felt so small and hesitant, but it was on him.

 

Hanzo had not been touched in his true form in decades.

 

Desire bloomed from his core to the furthest tips of his horns and tail, a starved need blindsiding the dragon. He turned and reached out before he could stop himself, his hands easily scooping Jesse off the floor and into his lap as he sat up.

 

Jesse yelped, jerking in his hold and for a long moment, their eyes locked.

 

“Jesse.” Hanzo’s voice rumbled with a deep long purr, every inch of skin alive and sparking in bliss to be touched. Jesse’s warmth seeped into him, and one broad palm was planted on his chest. Lightning raced up and down his spine as Jesse slowly relaxed in his lap, the coyote settling into the nest of his crossed legs and laying his head against Hanzo’s chest.

 

“You smell so good still Hanzo.” Jesse’s words sounded drunk, slurred as he took deep greedy huffs.

 

Hanzo purred louder, carefully rubbing up and down the man’s back. His claws retracted for the man’s safety, and he could feel the lines of tension break up one by one. The white plume of his tail slowly coiled around them, the appendage incredibly long and flexible and desperately wanting to be touched.

 

As if reading his mind, Jesse’s hand drifted to thread into the soft fur.

 

Hanzo’s head spun as Jesse stroked his fingers down the tip of his tail and along the scaly shaft, and a need-soaked moan tumbled from his lips.

 

—

 

Jesse felt dizzy, body overheating as he breathed in Hanzo’s scent. It was more intoxicating than his human form, rich and wild and peppery. He wanted to drown himself in it, to coil up inside it.

 

Now he was staring up into a strange, yet familiar face. The mouth was a tempting line, twisted by the heavy fangs and sadness but still impossibly beautiful. Golden eyes held him in place, half lidded with a familiar hunger. It had been written on Hanzo’s face so many times. “Your eyes… are mighty pretty,” he managed, the rush of fear turning into a molten pool in his groin.

 

Hanzo’s moan still rang in his ears, the sinful sound pulled from the ferocious creature with just a little scratch and caress on his tail. His fingertips stung but it was easy to ignore the pain. He scratched his blunt thumbnail over the tip, pushing the fur out of his way.

 

Hanzo’s massive form curled forward with a grunt of pleasure, and his heavy head rested on Jesse’s shoulder. Desire thickened in Jesse’s veins, forcing the fabric of his sweats to strain, and he could smell the hunger growing in Hanzo.

 

Jesse cautiously leaned in to nuzzle his cheek against Hanzo’s. The scales were soft and smooth, refreshing on his heated skin. He ground his bearded jaw along the smoothness of Hanzo’s, marking the dragon with his own scent. It mixed nicely in his nose, snuffling back into the mass of white hair.

 

“Jesse… you don’t have to do this.”

 

Fear still danced in the back of Jesse’s mind, in the broken, jagged recesses, but it felt far away. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hanzo’s face and the shimmer of his skin, the larger scales around the edges of his eyes like diamonds.

 

“I want to.” Jesse tilted his head to press his lips against the column of Hanzo’s throat. It was cool under his touch. “I have wanted to for so long.”

 

“It is just the—“

 

“You want this just as much as I do,” Jesse growled, and sank his teeth into the dragon’s neck. His tongue swept over the salty, slightly bitter flesh, and he groaned into the love bite. Hanzo’s breath hitched above him, massive hands knotted in his shirt across his back. “You need it just as much as I do and… I’m not afraid of you. I’m not gonna get scared off so easily.”

 

“You were… I drove you back to—“

 

Jesse snarled as he fisted his hand in Hanzo’s hair at the base of his head. He yanked hard, dragging the man’s face up. Jesse locked eyes with him, breathing a little too hard. Hanzo’s pupils were blown wide, a dark blush overtaking his cheeks and his mouth parted.

 

“I know what I feel. You can’t tell me what I believe and what I don’t no more. I… I might still be broken but I know I want you Hanzo. Even if you are a … a dragon. I know dragons ain’t like what the humans say. You’re just people, just like me.”

 

Hanzo studied him for a long time, and Jesse held himself still. His cock ached against his pants, laying heavy and inviting on Hanzo’s stomach. He could feel the beginnings of something pressing against the curve of his ass, and he slowly dragged his hips back.

 

A rough growl rolled out from between Hanzo’s clenched teeth and Jesse soaked it up. He was finally able to say what he wanted, and knew Hanzo wanted him, too. Even if it was dangerous, even if part of him was still screaming that the dragon would gut him and devour him, he trusted Hanzo. Enough that pushing those primal instincts down for another far more pleasurable one was easy.

 

Hanzo was frozen in place, panting heavily as Jesse ground slowly in his lap. He could feel the massive cock stirring, feeling slightly strange. He wanted to see it, to taste it and to be filled up to the brim where all his worries and fears were pushed out of his mind.

 

Jesse slowly shifted out of Hanzo’s lap, resting on the floor. He looked at the dragon, seeing the wild fight in his eyes. Jesse would make it easier, laying down on the rug and arching his neck. He tilted his head to the side, exposing the delicate expanse of his unmarked throat. Lifting his hips slightly, letting his need bob against the thin fabric.

 

The scent of raw lust thickened in the room.

 

“Hanzo… please… I want you.”

 

\--------

 

Little Illustration i did of what Hanzo looks like with a happy Jesse <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll ready for some dragon dick?
> 
> And thank you Tevokkia for editing this and helping clear up some confusing passages! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Tevokkia for editing this chapter!

 

Hanzo bit his lip, staring down at the gorgeous man laid out on the floor for him while pure, raw lust pounded in his skull. Big soft eyes needy and pleading, Jesse was welcoming in a way that tore at Hanzo’s heart as much as his fat cock. 

No one had ever looked at him like that: like he was the most beautiful creature in all of creation. No one had ever wanted to touch him like this or be touched by him.

The tanned column of Jesse’s throat was an offering, though Hanzo was not of a kind to mark a lover with a bite. At least not in the way he believed the coyote was offering. The vulnerability took his breath away. “Jesse,” he murmured, daring to trail a singer fingertip along the cut of his companion’s jaw. The primal urge to sink himself inside the man held back, tempered by the sweetness of Jesse conquering his fears. The coyote had been out of his mind with fear just a few minutes ago.

Hanzo swallowed down a confused whimper, wanting to take everything Jesse could offer and more. “You are making it very hard to think clearly.” Hanzo tried to smile, the heavy fangs distorting the line of his mouth. 

“Then don’t,” Jesse started to sit up, large fluffy ears flicking through his hair. “What’s wrong, Hanzo? I… can tell you want me.”

Hanzo watched, unable to move as Jesse got to his hand and knees. His heart was loud in his ears as the coyote stopped right in front of him, looking up to his face and then down again. Pain from biting his lip helped center him, forcing himself to remain still, even as each rigid section of his cock filled with blood, hardening as it rose. 

Jesse was staring at the tented fabric, desire rolling off him in waves. “Is it because you think I won’t like it?”

Hanzo shook his head, heart in his throat. “Jesse, no one has ever… I haven’t been with anyone before in my true form.” He took a steadying breath, ready to gently push Jesse away. “I am perhaps as starved for touch as you are.”

“Starved for it here?” Jesse challenged and his hand inched along Hanzo’s thigh.

A sharp intake of breath and Hanzo was dizzy. Jesse stroked along the inside of his thigh, and his legs parted wider out of instinct. He could barely think, the haze so thick. His chest strummed with a primal beat, the need fighting with every rational thought.

“We haven’t… even talked about this,” Hanzo pointed out, tongue too long and thick in his mouth. “If we could be —Fuck!” He snarled, body arching with an electric shock of pleasure as Jesse stroked a single fingertip down the length of his aching need. 

“Let me take care of you, Hanzo. Let me do this for you. I want to.”

“Jesse, I want you.” Hanzo found his voice falling, rough and dark as Jesse followed the rippling edge of a middle section of cartilage on his cock. “But it won’t work. It’ll hurt too much when you leave me.” Hanzo bit his lip, trying to catch the tail end of the words and pull them back in. But they were true, all too painfully raw, and he hadn’t wanted Jesse to ever know. 

Jesse’s eyes widened in confusion, putting a small space between them. “Hanzo, I… I’m not going to forget about you. Or stop wanting to see you just because I go back to my old life.”

“I have no spot in your old life Jesse, and I cannot ask you to give up what you had for my own selfish needs.” Hanzo’s insides were growing colder by the second, the reality almost too much to bear. He would help Jesse return to the real world and he would remain. It would be for the best. “You have much to live for and a spot in the world that is waiting eagerly for your return.”

Hanzo began to turn away, setting his eyes on the framed picture on the wall near to them, his brother’s grinning face meeting his. Genji had the biggest smile. It had been wiped away too soon and replaced with the sorrow of their parting. 

If only he was not a dragon, he could take the spirits and live among shapeshifters and enhanced humans and the world would not care. But they were of an older, darker, breed, with too much fear surrounding their existence. 

Genji had been able to blend in and hide in plain sight. Hanzo had not, and the suffocation of pretending had become too much. His dragons had barely agreed to live as wolves in this wild patch of the mountains. What would happen if he tried to leave for more than a day or two? Would they follow him or drag him back? 

Had the world changed enough in his decade of isolation that he could rejoin it?

Hanzo was pulled from his conflict by a soft hand on his cheek. Jesse’s thumb brushed along the cut of his cheekbone, wiping away something wet. A single tear had broken free and rolled down his face. He was surprised, blinking away the others that tried to follow. He was a dragon, and yet he couldn’t stop from leaning into Jesse’s palm. It was infinitely selfish to enjoy being taken care of by the smaller man. 

Hanzo willed his hands to move, to set the man gently to the side, but they refused to obey. He wanted this with every fiber of his being and it terrified him.

 

—

 

Jesse stared up into Hanzo’s glowing eyes, all the heat in his body thrumming in time with his heartbeat. It wasn’t just the strange cock that promised a night like he’d never dreamed of, or the glorious expanse of muscle and sinew hiding just out of sight under Hanzo’s clothes. He had not wanted to think about what was coming in the next days. The hacker Hanzo knew would find where he came from, even help him get back. He could return to his life and friends and team. Back from the dead. He could get a new arm, a state of the art prosthetic, and he could find out who he really was. Where he belonged. There was a team waiting for him. 

But there would be no Hanzo. He would have to say goodbye to the strange hermit that had saved his life and brought him back to himself. Jesse picked up Hanzo’s massive hand, lacing his fingers with the blue digits. Hanzo might not be what he thought, but he was still the same person. The same sweet, tender creature that had protected him and treated him with kindness he had never known. 

The thought of going home and never seeing Hanzo again cut him to the core. He would never wake up curled in the man's strong arms on the couch or watch Hanzo’s eyes sparkle with amusement. He wouldn’t be the one to make Hanzo laugh till the roof shook or make him snarl with pleasure. 

Desperation colored Jesse’s voice as the true desire of his heart made itself known. It seemed so simple. The words rushed out of his mouth, pouring out at Hanzo’s feet.  “You can come with me.” Jesse scooted closer till their knees touched. “Hanzo, just come with me. It’s not like it used to be. I know another dragon, he works on my team. No one cares he’s not like the rest of us. He’s one of our best team members and everyone loves him.”

“You know another dragon?” Hanzo’s voice cracked, the air going out of the room.

Jesse tilted his head to the side, not sure if it was jealousy or just shock that colored Hanzo’s words. “I just remembered him tonight.” Jesse rubbed the back of his head. “When I was outta my mind, it kinda’ came to me. He has a green dragon and scales himself. He prefers to be human most of the time, but I’ve slept curled up in the heaps of dragon before.” 

“And the people of your team were not…afraid of him?”

“Fuck no.” Jesse laughed at just the thought, memories seeping into his mind. “Only when he and Hana were in a prank war. Anyone could get caught up in the crossfire.”

“What… is his name?” Hanzo wasn’t moving, maybe not even breathing, so still that it looked painful.

Jesse could feel the moment charging, static making the hair on his arms stand up straight. It forced him to look away from the storm dragon. He cast his eyes over the simple decor before it settled on a photograph: a handsome Asian man with bright green hair and a mouth with too many teeth in it to be strictly human.

“Why do you have a picture of Genji?” Jesse scrambled to his feet, hurrying over to stare at it. “He doesn’t have green hair anymore but…. Hanzo?” He turned to stare at the dragon, trying to put the pieces together.

The archer’s face was twisted with surprise. He slowly rose to his feet, keeping his head ducked to avoid hitting the ceiling with his antlers. “Genji… is my brother.” 

Images burst into Jesse’s mind, an avalanche of memories that had him staggering. Genji flanking an enemy. Angela patching him up after a rough mission. Watching movies in the rec room and betting on trick shots. 

A gentle caress on his hair had him struggling to break free of the stream of the past. But not before he remembered one last thing. Genji standing in the hall, worry on his face and antlers arching above his head. 

“I was looking for you.” Jesse stared at the blue dragon, held in the man’s arms. 

“What do you mean?” Hanzo’s voice was deep and soft, like the first night they had met. “You were looking for me when?”

“When I was captured by Talon.” Jesse shook, the fear rising from the cracks of his mind. “When they… Genji told me… I knew… You were supposed to…” He curled forward around a sudden pain, hot iron pressed into his skin again. Choking him, a tight band around his neck that kept him locked inside an animal's mind, and he cried out. It tore at his throat and he reached blindly for Hanzo, for something to hold onto. Something real and blessedly solid in a world suddenly spinning.

“Shh, it's okay, Jesse. Just breathe,” Hanzo murmured into his ear, and Jesse found himself lifted off the floor. He whined, pressing his face deep into the soft, cool crook of Hanzo’s neck. He could smell the concern and the sweetness of desire still lingering. He struggled to breathe, remembering how he was tortured and twisted until he almost broke. The coldness of Widowmaker’s eyes, and how Reaper had laughed as he bled. The heat of strange hands on him, pinning him down as the cane rained down on his feet.

“Jesse, breathe, just breathe. You’re safe, I have got you. No one will hurt you again, nothing  ill will become of you.”

Jesse took a stuttering gulp of air, realizing he had forgotten how to use his lungs for a moment. He could feel the iron collar around his neck still and he clawed at the flesh. “Get it off of me!” He wailed, hands going ot his throat. He could feel the iron still, wearing the flesh raw in open wounds. Coppery and bitter, the scent memory of blood only drove him deeper into Hanzo’s arms. It was clear now that Hanzo was his safe space no matter what storm rose to batter him.

His hand was caught in Hanzo’s and pulled away from his own throat. “Jesse, you are safe, come back to me ... come back.” Gentle kisses rained down on his face and hair. “No harm will come to you tonight, you will always be safe with me.”

Jesse nodded weakly, shaking like a leaf but remaining human despite the rolling waves of terror. “I… I remember what they did to me.” He burrowed into the mountain of blue flesh, coating himself in the scent. “Most of it. They kept asking…” he took a deep breath, trying to quiet the thundering of his heart. “They kept asking where you were…”

“They wanted to find me?” 

“They wanted the dragons.” Jesse hugged the man tighter as he was suddenly lifted in Hanzo’s arms. “But they said you were both monsters… they were wrong.” Jesse could feel the roiling clouds inside his head calming. “They’re the monsters… I want you t]come down the mountain with me. I wanna… they wanted t’use you both for evil.” Jesse wasn’t sure of the words but he remembered the feelings. The briefing room cold and tense with worry, everyone’s thoughts on two dragons that had the power to destroy everything in their path with the combined force of the three spirit dragons.

“It is not as simple as just deciding to return to the civilized world.” Hanzo stroked the soft pad of his finger over Jesse's face and he leaned into it, the soothing coolness of his scaled flesh drawing out the heat of panic from his skin. “Genji has always been… better at fitting in. I am not… sure that I can ever rejoin humanity, Jesse. Going into the city was… difficult for me. There are too many sounds and smells and people.”

Jesse nodded, beginning to understand a little more of the struggle Hanzo must have gone through, and yet the desire for Hanzo was so strong he couldn’t ignore it. “You could join Overwatch, be with your brother and around people that ain’t gonna judge you. They wanted t’find you and make sure you were safe.”

Jesse laid his head on Hanzo’s chest, over his heart. It was beating so fast, like a hummingbird’s wing. “Let’s go, Hanners. They’ll take care of us both.” 

 

-

 

Hanzo carried Jesse to the bed, setting him down with care on the mattress. His thoughts raced too fast to sort them properly. He wished to believe they could both be happy and that there might be a chance for them to be together; it was almost easy to accept Jesse’s offer. They could hike down the mountain in the morning and make a run for it. Even if Jesse didn’t remember exactly how to get in contact with Overwatch, Hanzo was sure a few hours on his laptop and he could hunt down a contact.

He could see Genji again and hug his brother tight. 

He could be with Jesse and have a chance for a normal life. Or at least the hope for something close to normal. It was impossible to deny the connection he felt with the coyote, especially now as they lay together in the bed. 

“Why you never let me in your bed before?”

Hanzo chuckled and lowered his face to Jesse’s hair, an arm thrown over his waist. It was impossible not to touch the man, not when everything was so raw and new. “It is not the territory, it is… my most private place where I can be myself without worry. It has the ties to my past, which you almost immediately discovered.” His eyes flicked to the photo of Genji on the wall and to his katana above the door. He no longer used it, not since leaving the Shimada clan.

A huff of breath tickled his throat and he rumbled low in his chest and twitched back. 

“It’s a nice bed. If we’re staying here, I wanna be in it with you from now on.” Jesse’s voice was smug but his eyes were soft. The coyote stretched up, bringing their faces close. “Hanzo, I know you’re… you’re confused. Maybe even touched starved like I was but… please… come down the mountain and be with me… heal with me.”

Hanzo considered, laying his head on the pillow next to Jesse. He felt too big for the bed, too strong to hold the man without breaking him. Except Jesse was not running away now but dragging him along, trying to bring him back to the world. 

The idiot coyote. The sweet, foolish good-hearted fool. Hanzo caressed the scruff on Jesse’s cheek, loving the soft rasping sound it made. He was starved for touch in this form, desperate and rash and had almost ruined what they had for sex. This was much better, knowing Jesse’s true feelings for him.

The dragon leaned in as close as he could, their noses touching. “I can not promise that I will be able to find a place amongst the humans but I am willing to try. For you, Jesse, I will return to the civilized world and see you safely with your team once again.”

Jesse smiled, so wide and bright it felt like a burst of sunshine in the dark room. It was infectious, and Hanzo found himself unable to resist returning it. 

“That means I can stay in your bed t’night?” Jesse waggled his eyebrows and snuggled in closer, their hips meeting despite their size difference. “Can’t kick a man out, not after letting him in and all.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes but the smile didn’t fade. “I will let you stay with me tonight, Jesse, and in the morning we will begin packing to go to Overwatch.”

“Can’t believe you’re willing t’go.” Jesse bunted his head against Hanzo’s chest.

It tickled, and Hanzo squirmed to put a little distance between them. “If you had told me four months ago when we met that I would be leaving, even shortly, I would have thought you crazier than you are.”

“Funny how time has a way of changing things up on you.”

Hanzo took a deep breath as Jesse pressed against him one more. “There is no good that can come from you trying to seduce me, Jesse.”

There was a long pause, Hanzo’s golden eyes locking with Jesse’s. He was adamant now, he would not give in to his base lustful desires. It was too dangerous. Jesse would need to be prepared and stretched gently many times before he would be ready to accept him. Hanzo wondered what segment he could get down to now if he was foolish enough to let his cock dictate his actions.

Probably the second or third, he decided. 

“You sure you can’t be seduced?” Jesse’s wicked grin stoked the fires inside Hanzo. “Or… if not that…” The coyote’s features softened, something shy and almost bashful overtaking him. “Can I kiss you?”

Hanzo’s eyes widened, a warm fluttering in his chest making it hard to breathe. “Do you wish to wait until I can become human again—?“

Jesse’s mouth pressed into his, lips soft and sweet as summer rain. 

Hanzo purred with pure, slow pleasure.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update? in MY story?
> 
> It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Thanks Kelsey for editing this mess!

The night passed slowly as Hanzo held the small man in his arms, purring to soothe him when a nightmare came. He tried to soak up every bit of touch and push away the anxiety at being in his dragon form. He tucked Jesse’s head against his neck, letting him breathe in the calming scent with a strange wonderment.

He was his true self, antlers, claws, scales and tail and Jesse was still snuggling against him without fear.  Hanzo caressed the coyote’s head, threading his fingers into the fluffy hair. His claws just whispering along Jesse scalp and the soft plush of his fingerpads. 

Jesse just wedged himself tighter, forehead resting against Hanzo’s pulse. The coyote’s arm tightened around his waist and Hanzo adjusted his breathing to match. He ached for more of their skin to be pressed together. His long flexible tail curled possessively round Jesse’s ankle, starved for contact. 

The decision to leave his sanctuary was still fresh and strange in his mind. After so many years living on the fringe, he would be walking into not only a city which was draining in its own way, but he would be willingly entering a military base despite years of avoiding the chance of discovery. 

An Overwatch Base with all its rules and regulations and political machinations. Even Hanzo, deep in the mountains, had heard whispers of the backstabbing and dark side of the international team. 

It was a den of lions and where his brother had chosen to live.

Hanzo’s tail slowly flicked back and forth under the covers. He had not spoken to Genji in almost six months and when he had, the green dragon had not revealed his involvement in the operation. _Keeping secrets again,_ he chewed his lip while staring off into the darkness of the room. 

Despite the younger dragon’s public image of a careless playboy, he was still a Shimada. Vicious and seeped in ancient tradition with the strength to destroy cities and just as cunning as their father had been. The charming smile and deceptively lean appearance hid a force ready to devour. Many had fallen for his honey pot of a little brother, whether for the Clan’s benefits or Genji’s own agenda.

It had been years since he had last hugged his brother or shared stories of adventure over a bottle of sake. They used to take the world on together before the omnic crisis. Before Genji had loved a machine and fled the country and Hanzo had followed.

A sharp prick of jealousy dug into his thoughts as he envisioned Genji and Jesse laughing over pranks and trading swigs of a bottle. Jesse getting to have late movie nights and talk about crushes and dreams for the future late into the night. Had they wrestled and fought on the gym mats to train together or bet on trick shots? 

What had Hanzo missed out on because of who he was while Genji shared his life with a team? If only he had been stronger from the start, he could have remained in the human world and perhaps found a place for himself. Jesse would never have been captured by Talon while looking for him. They could have met as strangers and become friends.

Things would have been so simple.

Jesse whimpered in his sleep and Hanzo soothed him with tender touches. Trailing his fingers delicately around each fluffy ear, he mapped all he could to memory. The softness of Jesse’s hair and the shape of his cheekbones. He wanted to remember the way his beard scratched on his jaws before softening into long fluffy strands. Etching the shape of Jesse’s strong nose into his mind, his finger fell from the tip to rest on Jesse’s bottom lip. 

The soft pad of flesh rested on the curve as Hanzo remembered the taste. The single kiss they shared in the moonlight. Hanzo would hold it close to his heart for the rest of his days. No matter what unfolded as this new path rose beneath their feet, he would protect Jesse.

Overwatch would keep him safe from Talon even if Hanzo left. Genji could protect the man they both treasured. It was a comforting thought, to have his brother back and safety to find himself again.

Hanzo’s eyes grew heavy. The sleepy scent of his companion urging him to give into sleep. Jesse had always smelled heavenly but now it mixed with his own and nothing could have felt so right. 

_He bared his throat for me,_ he smiled on the edge of sleep. _Someday, I’ll make him mine forever._

Clouds billowed across the clearing high in the mountains, bringing in spring rain and the threat of flooding and still the two slept. Wind assaulted the cabin but they were safe and dry, bundled together under an old quilt with the two spirits watching from the shadows.

The dragons curled around themselves for warmth, tongues flicking out to taste the lightning soaked night. The night crept on and the crisp clean taste of the storm became muddled. A strange sharpness in the air curdled their stomachs and dampened their senses with each deep breath. It started as just the faintest tendrils of smoke creeping through some imperceptible gap at the window. It pooled in inky drips in the air, slowly gathering itself. 

The dragons stirred, growling as a figure began to take shape. The smoke flowed across the floor in sticky ribbons. It crawled inside their nostrils and cloyed in the dragons’ throats till it stilled their warning howls deep inside them.

Hanzo tensed around his would-be lover in the midst of his dreams. The smell of death rose,  bitter and fetid like swamp water. It rose around him and sought to force its way into his mouth and nose in the dark bedroom. He snarled in his sleep, beginning to stir.

Something was tugging against his arms and he tightened his grip on his treasure by instinct. The thick weight of sleep began to break apart. Something was very wrong. HIs eyes wouldn’t open, a lethargy clinging to every muscle fiber like he’d been drugged.

_Jesse!_ He roared as he crashed through the haze to the waking world. He lashed out with his claws at the presence trying to drag Jesse out of his bed. 

“Release him,” Hanzo snarled, rising from the bed to tower in the room. His antlers scratched deep ruts in the ceiling and plaster dust rained down on them both.

“He’s coming with me,” the man growled, voice a tumble of gravel behind the white mask. “Get out of here before they come for you.”

Hanzo’s mind blazed white, nothing but primal rage building each second Jesse was manhandled. “I will protect him.” He stepped forward, looming over the smoky creature. His dragons stirred in the corner, a pathetic mew all they could manage

The cold barrel of a shotgun settled against his sternum, holding him in place. “Talon’s coming, fool. Flee while you still can.”

“Impossible,” Hanzo eased closer, letting the barrel imprint on his chest. “They do not now our location.”

“Idiot.” The man swore in Spanish and above the sounds of the storm, the bestial roar of an airship rose. “You doomed yourself the moment you stepped into town.”

Hanzo shuddered as crystals of lightning grew inside him. “She betrayed me.”

“Sombra’s been on their side for half a decade.” The man’s form began to shift, swirling and going half transparent. Jesse’s form followed and they both slipped out of Hanzo’s grip and was cradled in the man’s arm. “They aren’t going to get Jesse again.”

A boom of thunder matched the blast as Reaper pulled the trigger.

Everything slowed to a crawl in Hanzo’s eyes, the attackers swarming his house, Jesse disappearing more every second and the pain searing through his chest. Straight to where his heart should be but he swore it had already shattered into a million pieces. 

Scales fell from the flesh, bits of buckshot pushed out and pinged on the floor. The form of a dragon was no easy thing to pierce, with simple bullets at least.

The walls cracked and burst as thousands of pounds of shining blue coils expanded from nothing in seconds. The air cracked and boomed as Hanzo’s towering form exploded out, turning framing and drywall into deadly shrapnel.

Hanzo surged into a bolt of lightning, devouring it in wide jaws before turning on the aircraft. Black-clad bodies poured out of it still like rats fleeing a sinking ship. Their guns like fireflies in the darkness,  ricocheted off his form. He surged against the confines of his shape, growing larger and larger. Electric blue light streamed from the cracks between scales.

His claws gleamed like flashes of lightning as they sank into the aircraft, rending into its hull. He rippled in the gale, massive body rolling as he tore it in half. The cockpit and pilots thrown into the heavens while his back paws shredded the belly. 

The screaming was like a buzzing insect in his mind, ignored as he swallowed the lightning tearing across the sky. It burned deep in his chest, igniting his lungs and when he turned his gaze to the ground, his eyes threw blinding light over the mountain. Figures dashed across the valley, running for the cover of the trees.

The world turned white as lightning burst from his mouth to tear into the earth and turn the attackers into mist. Fires burst from shattered trees and the air thickened with vaporized earth and stone and smoke. 

He ignored the hordes of minions scrambling to bring him down. A rocket launcher boomed and burst on his skin, nothing more than a flea. He cast his massive head side to side, searching for the man in the white mask.

_Jesse, Jesse where are you?_ He called out but even if his words had been formed by a physical mouth, the wind would have stolen them. Raking his gaze through the woods, he danced on the wings of the storm. The glowing blue coils of his body twisted like smoke as he used the wind to propel himself faster. 

The air was thick with ozone and smoke, bodies roasting in the spreading flames. BItter and metallic, the air was a jumble of scent. Desperately tasting the wind, Hanzo twisted to find Jesse in all the madness. _There!_ The sweet, musky cinnamon and leather that was his Jesse trickled from the west. It mixed with the smell of fetid, rotting meat that stung the back of his throat as he lunged through the sky to follow it.

Hanzo tore over the forest, body dipping below the sheltering branches. He clawed his way back to the sky, ripping up trees like weeds. Earth flew from beneath his massive claws, chasing the scent of his mate deeper into the mountain side. Leaping up to glide a hundred meters, he struggled to fly under the strain of remaining so large.  Hearts strained to the bursting, he threw himself desperately after his coyote. 

Scales fell from his back and legs, shining slates of blue trailing into the black, as he dashed down the mountain after the kidnapper. Every time he got close, the man was suddenly lost in swirling smoke only to appear in the distance.

_Give him back!_ The words nothing but a swirling cry of an animal booming around a roar of thunder.

Hanzo thrashed in the gail, hurling forward over a ravine to slam into the other side. The earth burst in wet chunks, splattering his glowing form. The man was flagging, stumbling on legs made of fog. Jesse was slung over his shoulder, still unconscious.

_What did you do to him?_ He wailed as he coiled all his strength into one last leap. He plunged forward, body unraveling in a cascade of blue flecks. The rain was icy on his mortal skin, lashed against him as he went sailing through the sky.

The ground rose to meet him in a rush, the black figure screamed in surprise as Hanzo met the earth like a falling star. The groan of his bones was staggering, the flesh and sinew tearing from strain.

He fell to his knees, quivering as scales raced up and down his arms. “Give. Jesse. Back.” He snarled, fangs stabbing over his bottom lip. Blood ran down his chest and gathered in the muddy puddle at his feet.

“Over my dead body, ingrate.” The man drew himself up, sawed off shotgun pointing straight in Hanzo’s face. 

“Very well,” Hanzo slowly drew in a breath, tasting the static in the air. It burned his mouth, blistering his tongue. The world narrowed to just the mask, the empty eye holes boring into him. Drawing from the ancient well of power deep inside him, he wound the crackling energy around his fist.

He lunged with a roar, muscles screaming and slammed every ounce of his strength into the man who would take his mate away. Reaper howled in surprise, shotgun blasting wide and burst apart into smoke. Hanzo crashed into the mud with a scattering of sparks.

Stunned, Hanzo struggled to get air into his lungs. The rain sizzled on his cheek and steam rose from his back. _Get up!_ He growled, fighting a wave of numbness spreading out from his chest. It had been too much. The lightning inside him ebbed to a dull shine in his core.

He struggled to rise, hands slipping in the wetness. He had to fight for Jesse. He had to save the only good thing to have come out of him being a monster. The Talon agent would get away with him.

Hanzo heaved himself up to face the threat on shaking legs.

The man in the bone mask was gone.

Jesse’s limp body lay in the mud. Rain gathered in the corners of his eyes and trickled into his mouth.

“Jesse!” The word tore Hanzo’s throat and he staggered to the poor coyote’s side. He dragged him half up, feeling desperately for a pulse. It was there, strong and steady and Hanzo nearly wept in relief.

A groan and the stupid coyote was opening his eyes with a wince.

 

\--

 

Jesse’s head rang, bellowing like an old church bell. His tongue was thick and woollen as he tried to speak. Rain stung his cheeks as he looked at a strange sky in a daze. 

“Thank the gods,” Hanzo’s words barely registered before Jesse was wrapped up in his arms. “You are alright.”

“What… Hanzo? Fuck.” 

Flames and smoke rose in the distance, fighting against the storm and suddenly he knew. “Talon?”

“I was betrayed.” Hanzo squeezed tighter and Jesse couldn’t stop the grunt of pain.

“You’re breaking my ribs, Hanners,” he chuckled. Managing to get his good arm free, he patted the dragon’s back. “Shit… how’d they knock me out?”

“A man in black with an Owl’s mask used a strange smoke on you.”

Memories tickled in the back of his mind. As soon as he recognized it, the feeling was gone. “Shit!” he tried to take stock of himself but it was hard to focus as Hanzo burrowed into him. His face was deathly cold on the crook of Jesse’s neck as he scented despertely. Gust of uneven breaths sent a chill down his spine.. “Guess we gotta run?”

“We must flee.”

Jesse managed to stroke his hand through the man’s wild hair. Static clung to it even in the rain. He smelled something too, metallic and bitter. “You’re hurt.” he pushed at Hanzo’s shoulder, forcing him to lean back. Deep welts were clustered in the center of his chest and blood washed down him in the rain.

“Do not worry.”

“Hanzo!”

“It is alright, Jesse.” The coyote found his hand captured, held tenderly to Hanzo’s cheek. “It did not pierce my heart.”

“How?” he fumbled, trying to steal his hand back. “We gotta apply pressure,” he looked wildly for something besides their dirty clothes to use to staunch the bleeding. 

“It is fine. I will heal.”

Jesse could only stare, trying to process that Hanzo had been running and fighting while torn to shreds. Blue scales glinted in the mud and grass around them. “Hanzo…”

The dragon suddenly slumped forward, horned head cast low. “Jesse, my coyote, please…” 

“What, what is it?” Jesse scrambled to support the man in his good arm.

“It’s up to you now… to get to Overwatch.”

“What? But Hanzo you’re not leaving--” he broke off with a curse as Hanzo burst into a flurry of white light. It burned his eyes and he had to look away, arm shielding his face. The heat vaporized the rain around them into steam and out of the heart of it stumbled a small blue creature. No bigger than a ferret, the dragon was nearly swallowed by the gass.

Jesse knew he should feel something other than an intense desire to touch. Shock or fear, anything but the warmth pooling in his chest. He extended his hand to the creature that his dear Hanzo had become. It clawed weakly at his wrist with a mewl.

He scooped the exhausted beast into his arm and after a moment, tucked him against his chest inside his shirt. The creature snaked up to coil around his shoulders, shivering in the rain.

“Hang on buddy, I’ll get us out of this one.”

Jesse didn’t know where the strength came from but his mind did not waver or crack along the fault lines. He faced the storm and unrelenting mountainside with a sternness that should have surprised him. The shift came easily, large shaggy body resilient to the rain and cold. Sniffing the air, he caught the rich, oily scent of humans behind him. There was no time hesitate and he turned and sprang deeper into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Kelsey and Tevokkia for editing this chapter! Love you both <3

The dawn was a long way off and the tiny creature burrowed tighter into the thick fur along Jesse’s back. Minute claws pricked him occasionally as he took the old trails of his wolf brethren, the human ways abandon to the rain and heavy boots of Talon.

The miles were eaten by his long strides, and the nightmare on the mountain faded with the darkness. He sensed the sunrise even through the weeping sky and shifted his path to head towards it. An inner burning tugged him across the land, zeroing in on one bright spot in his mind’s eye. It was not a watering hole or a good hunting ground.

Something deeper and more primal drew him down the steep mountain and across highways, ever racing onward as the need built. The hunt was over and he had found the object of his quest. It was time to return to where he came from. A safe place that would welcome him and give him shelter from the chaos.

A den where he could lick his wounds in peace and care for his mate. He could tangle with Hanzo in quiet comfort and forget that they were hunted. Bring his darling offerings of food and build a nest as they healed together.

Days bled together, the cord around his heart tugging him forward. Crossing cities in the dead of night, he skulked away from all human contact. Talon would be watching for him, searching ever outward from the scene of destruction.

He ate trash out of garbage cans, too afraid of discovery to take on his human form. The water from city fountains and small town lakes sustained him, but Hanzo refused to drink. Jesse nudged the blue creature with his snout, trying to push him to the muddy water’s edge. Sharp claws dug into his nose and the dragon climbed his face. Almost weightless, the small figure burrowed into his coat.

He was burning hot, even in the middle of the cold spring night. 

On the fourth day, Jesse knew he had to get Hanzo to a medical station: the small breaths stirring the fur of his neck were growing weaker. He waited near the head of a hiking trail, belly low to the ground. The first groups of hikers, he let go undisturbed. He could not take down a group and the next was a mother and child. He would not fit into either of their clothes. 

The sun ate up the sky till everything was achingly bright. Directly overhead, the harsh shadows provided extra cover for the coyote as his prey appeared. A large muscular man hiking alone in a red flannel and khaki shorts. A baseball cap shielded his face.

Jesse stalked him through the woods, waiting to make sure there were no witnesses. A mile up the trail, he pounced. Leaping from coyote to human in mid air, he crashed into the unlucky man. The burly hiker went down with a yelp of surprise, twisting in Jesse’s grip. 

Jesse snarled, mouth too full of teeth and threw a sharp punch straight at the man’s face. It went wide and Jesse grunted in surprise. He dodged a kick as they scrambled in the dirt of the trail. Rocks dug into his naked hip as he threw the man down again. Jesse ignored the man’s panicked cries and swearing, only answering with a snap of his teeth.

Hanzo watched from a small rock, body limp in the sun. His narrow chest barely moved and his eyes were glazed over.

Jesse rolled out of the way of a punch and lunged straight in. Knocking the man in the thighs with his shoulder, he spilled the hiker out on the ground. He was dazed for a moment and Jesse dove in for the final blow.

The body was heavy and he struggled to drag the man off the path and into the cover of the forest. He was still breathing as Jesse stripped him and the coyote worked fast to get dressed. They were too big, hanging from his shoulders and the shorts riding low on his hips. He tore a strip from the bottom of the shirt with his teeth to tie a makeshift belt. Hanzo curled around his neck in a limp coil, hot breaths ghosting along Jesse’s ear.

The man stirred, groaning in as he woke. By the time he fully sat up, Jesse and Hanzo were gone and he was left naked in the forest.

Jesse itched in the clothes, nerves on fire in his human form. Every glance from a stranger was an assassin sizing him up and each whispered word a threat. The mud from the fight on the mountain had long since dried, matted in his hair and plastered on his face and legs. He tugged the baseball cap lower, trying to hide his face from too sharp eyes.

He went slowly, sticking to back alleys and side streets as he searched. Hunger gnawed on his stomach, reminding him how long it had been since he’d had a decent meal. The sour smell of food rotting in a nearby trashcan only made his stomach growl louder. He was tempted, scavenger build able to handle far more than a normal human, but resisted. There would be time to find food later. 

The longer he stayed out in the open, the higher the chances Talon would find him. He scurried through the village until he found what he was looking for: an ancient telephone booth beside a run down gas station on the edge of town. 

He waited in the shadows of a large tree, watching the people coming and going. The stench of exhaust fumes burned his lungs and the reek of human made his nose burn. After being alone for so long, the unwashed bodies of truckers was almost overpowering even at a distance.

He checked the wallet stolen from the hiker. A few chip cards, pictures of the man with a woman and dog, an ID and thankfully, seventy-eight cents in change. He jingled it once in his hand before darting across the street. He tried to move at a normal pace despite his gut screaming that it was unsafe to be seen. 

The door to the phone booth whined as he forced his way inside, dust falling from the patched ceiling. Jesse quickly closed the door and started feeding money into the landline. It was one of the few secure ways to communicate, at least without his com or a dedicated frequency that would be protected. Simple and archaic, a phone hardline had to be physically hacked instead of plucked out of the airways.

There was a code, a special sequence he needed to remember to reach the landline in one of Overwatch’s many fronts. He had once known it by heart, better than his own phone number; but those memories were distant now.

The number-pad wavered before his eyes and he blinked to try to steady them. His stomach growled, intruding on his thoughts once again. He pushed down the hunger, skin prickling every time someone glanced his way. 

A gentle nudge on his throat made him look down. Hanzo’s bleary eyes met his with a slow blink. His tiny snoot was hot to the touch. “We’re close. I’m gonna get you safe.” He stroked a fingertip over the dragon’s eye ridge. Hanzo leaned into the touch before shifting to grind his jaw against it. 

“Scent marking me, little fella?” Jesse’s voice was rough and low from disuse, scratching his throat with every word even as the phone against his ear beeped angrily. He needed to hang up or punch in a number. It came to him as muscle memory; his hand moved instinctively.

“You’ve reached Orion’s Nails,” a clipped robotic voice answered on the first ring.

“This is Joel Morricone, requesting an emergency appointment.”

“Processing.”

Jesse chewed his lip, watching the few people wandering the main street. He didn’t have to wait long before the Omnic was back. 

“Emergency appointment approved.” Relief flooded through him, his grip on the phone easing. “Select your add-on services. Press One for a Standard Manicure. Press two for a Deluxe package. Press three for  Acrylic Nails and--”

Jesse tapped a three in quickly and then followed by his best guess where they were with longitude and latitude. The omnic buzzed as it processed on the other end. “We can see you in one hour and forty five minutes.”

“Thank you.”

He left the cramped phone booth with his head down. There didn’t appear to be any security cameras around the old gas station nearby and he cautiously made his way inside. The clerk was lounging in a chair behind a cracked vinyl counter smoking with his phone out. Jesse kept an eye on him while he slunk through the store. They both needed something to eat and water, Hanzo more than him. 

He paid without making eye contact and took the bag of beef jerky, can of vienna sausages and two water bottles silently. There was no need to make conversation. His accent would make him memorable, and all he wanted was to disappear.

The civilization all around hurt him, too bright and too loud and too many people looking at him as he skulked down a side road. His skin crawled as if he’d walked into a spider’s web, and he ducked into an alley as soon as he could.

Overwatch could find him if he stayed still. His microchip had been lost with his arm: otherwise, they would have picked him up the moment he broke free of the reach of Talon’s. “Soon, we’re almost there,” he cooed to the dragon burrowed against his chest under his flannel.

Hanzo blinked slowly up at him, long tail curled up under his chin. 

“You think you can eat somethin’ for me? Maybe try to drink?” Jesse slid down the alley wall to rest on the cement. He tore the beef jerky open with his teeth and offered a small piece to his companion.

The creature slowly unfurled, nosing at the air without committing to the effort of getting up. Jesse wiggled the little bit of dried meat while shoving a thick piece into his own mouth. It was salty and dried his mouth further.The bottled water was sweet and pure on his tongue compared to the muddy streams from his journey. He chugged the whole bottle before he realized it.

Hanzo nibbled at the meat but didn’t take it. He slowly lowered his head back down.

“C’mon, Hanzo, you gotta eat,” Jesse crooned, wiggling the bit one more time before switching to the can. It took some struggling to get the pull tab up and the metal lid off. The oily smell made his stomach clench but it was soft and warm from the journey.

“Try this, little guy.” Jesse tore a small hunk of the sausage off, mashing it between his fingers before offering it. Hanzo extended to met his finger, sniffing curiously. “There we go, just try a little taste.”

Hanzo’s long tongue darted out to lick at the poor excuse for meat. He seemed to like it though, quickly lapping up Jesse’s fingertip. As soon as he cleaned it, Jesse offered another bit squished up. The dragon was content to lick and suckle at his fingertips, cleaning the chunks and juices.

He seemed to grow stronger, rising to his feet to push out of Jesse’s flannel. Jesse eased him to the ground, putting the can of sausages down in easy reach. His long fangs tore through the plastic water bottle, slowly biting the bottom inch of it off to use as a dish.

The serrated plastic was rough but he doubted it could hurt a dragon. The first drops of water sent it wobbling but soon it was filled to the brim.

Hanzo pulled his head out of the can, bits of meat stuck to his whiskers. He licked them clean before slithering over to the water.

“That’s a good boy.” Jesse trailed his fingertip down the dragon’s mane and back, making sure to rub between the creature’s shoulder blades and scritch at the base of his tail. He received a purr in return.

Hanzo’s legs were wobbly but he held himself up and drank till the makeshift bowl was empty. Jesse refilled it before taking a deep gulp of his own to wash another mouthful of jerky down, some of the sharp pain in his stomach beginning to ease. 

They rested in the dim alley, quickly gathering their strength. Jesse hoped they would not need it.

The dragon climbed back into his lap once he had stuffed himself and gave a contented rumble. “I hear ya buddy,” Jesse sighed, shifting to slouch against the wall and offer his chest as a resting place instead. “Here ya go.” He helped the blue noodle to the spot right over his heart, seeking comfort in the feeling of closeness, even if Hanzo was not himself.

Hanzo lifted his head to butt against his chin after a moment, and the tickle of his tongue had Jesse squirming. “Got some spirit in ya still. We’ll make it out of this alive yet, won’t we, little buddy?” He caressed along the man’s head only to receive a nibble in protest. “I know, you’re a big bad dragon and all.”

Jesse chewed his way through the whole bag of jerky and finished off the water as they waited. The minutes crawled by, every strange sound or heavy footstep sending Jesse into high alert. The anxiety crawled through the dried meat inside him like maggots. If Talon had intercepted the message, they could be dead at any moment. 

“You still in there, Hanners?” Jesse pitched his voice low and gentle, hoping he could make it through to the man inside as nervous sweat dripped down his back.

The dragon’s only response was to wind his long tail around Jesse’s wrist and squeeze. Despite its slender appearance, it bound them together as strongly as hardlight cuffs. 

“I hope that’s a yes, darlin’,” he sighed, tipping his head back to rest on the wall behind him. Closing his eyes, he focused on breathing slowly.

Time oozed by, each minute sticky on his spirit. 

Jack would have a big speech about protocol for him and a thorough scolding for getting captured in the first place. Angela would yell at him for losing his arm and not getting medical attention to save what nerve endings they could. She’d have a new prosthetic for him in a few weeks and there would be rigorous physical therapy and poking and prodding and the psych evaluations and a delousing bath. 

She’d probably even check him for fleas and ticks before letting him even inside the base. He chuckled softly, the pain of longing dull in his chest. Of course Junkrat would make a terrible joke about them half matching now that he was missing part of an arm. Hana would kick him in the butt and remind him he still owed her a rematch. Torbjorn would grouse and growl about letting more mutts into the base, and Ana would bring him tea. A lecture about safety protocol would lull him to sleep on his narrow bed, safe in a metal den where no one could touch him and everything would be fine.

When he looked, the memories were there, neatly lined up. Life on base, the routine missions that could go south in an instant. Late nights in the rec room shooting the shit and wasting away the hours with games and drinks and terrible movies. Sitting with Hana and watching the alphas snap and growl at each other before getting into fights over the last piece of bacon. 

It felt like a lifetime ago.

He watched that version of himself standing bright and proud in technicolor in his mind’s eye. Would Hanzo care for that Jesse McCree? Biggest flirt west of the Rockies with a cocky swagger, always being too loud, too big for the space. Jack had called him feral when they had pulled him out of the smoldering ruins of Deadlock. 

A wild dog too dangerous to ever truly be part of a team unless he was drugged.

“Jesse?”

He looked up with a yelp of surprise, half blinded by the sun. Hanzo slithered out of the basketball cap and up his long sleeve shirt to hide against the nape of his neck.

“Oh, thank god.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Tevokkia for editing this chapter! <3

Relief crashed over the scruffy coyote in a wave, soaking every tired, aching fiber of his being. A familiar shock of green hair glowed neon in the sunlight as Genji raced to his side, and Lucio skated over the uneven ground behind, calming music pumping from his dreads.

“Hey,” Jesse cleared his throat, trying to work moisture back into his tongue. He really should have gotten three water bottles at the gas station. His vision wavered, and he had to close his eyes to keep down what little was in his stomach.

Hanzo’s weak breaths were hot on the back of his neck. 

“Are you injured?” Lucio’s concern came through in the quietness of his voice. The healer took a knee at his side and dug into the packs on his belt to pull out a stethoscope, the metal shining as it swung between his fingers.

Jesse flinched away when the young man reached for his wrist, twisting away from the touch: the skin was too raw and sensitive after nearly a week shifted. 

“I’m fine.” Jesse couldn’t look either of them in the face. The ache of his missing limb was lava behind his eyes. “Just need rest and food. Water.”

“Jesse.” Genji’s hand appeared in his field of vision, offered but not touching. The tall man was crouched at his side, mouth a thin line. “We’re going to get you out of here. Can we move you?”

“Yeah… just… give me a hand up.” Jesse gathered his strength, limbs shaking, and let Genji pull him to his feet. Electric bolts raced down his spine from the hand held by the other man, nerves aching and raw for touch.

Hanzo’s claws dug into the flesh of his neck to hold himself in place, a tiny possessive mew tickling Jesse’s ear. 

The world swayed, but the green dragon’s arms caught him before he could fall. A familiar scent, orange and mint, filled his nose and poured down his throat. It flooded his lungs, and he twisted to bury his face in Genji’s shoulder. He would never forget the smell of the alpha and the safety it promised.

“Lena.” Lucio had his finger pressed to his ear while he spoke. “Get the transport ready. We found him.”

Jesse’s fluffy ears flicked out to listen, preferring to keep his head against his old friend.

A sharp intake of breath sent a ripple of shame to his core, curling into his gut, and the ears melted away. He had forgotten what it was like to be in the human world, to be the Other. 

Hanzo shifted against his neck before slipping inside his flannel, crooning in weak little rumbles to comfort him. It did little, panic consuming the tattered edges of his mind at being different, being hunted, contained, trapped. 

Jesse struggled to break free with all his might, exhausted muscles screaming. Genji’s strong arms held him in place easily, body like iron all around him, a collar on his throat biting into the fur.

The green dragon’s voice was barely a whisper. 

“Do not let them know Hanzo is with you. It is not safe.”

A howl tore from Jesse’s lips and he lashed out blindly as the world went red. Betrayal was a hot brand in his chest, primal and wild to protect his mate. The den he dreamed of was full of vipers with kind smiles and wicked fangs. He lashed out and sharp claws raked over Genji’s chest. No blood rose from a coyote’s nails on a dragon’s flesh as Jesse fell to the ground as a beast. 

Scrambling to get his legs under him, Jesse backed away from the two. Lucio reached out, hands shaking and eyes wide as he tried to sooth the moment with music. He was speaking, but it didn’t penetrate the thick fog in Jesse’s head. 

Jesse edged back, wavering on his three legs. Biting at the air, seeing the fear, the anger in the enemy’s eyes: the same that had been in Talon’s when they had caught him. The same that led him to iron chains and months of torment. 

There was only the burning need to escape, to protect his mate, to find shelter, and it overwhelmed any chance Jesse had to find his way to being human in that moment. With a roar and gnash of his teeth, Jesse bolted down the alleyway.

The crack of a gun broke the air.

Pain exploded in his hip, sharp and deep as a syringe buried inside him.

Everything went dark.

 

-

 

Hanzo snarled and lashed against the steel walls of his cage within the box rustling in the back of the cargo bay of the airship, dark and cold. It sought to swallow him up in the nothingness of sleep. He could not rest, not when his mate was in danger.

The green dragon had taken him away from his coyote when the man with music looked away for a moment. He had left his mark on the scaled hide, claws stained with now dried blood. He lowered his head to clean them, flickers of static lighting up the inside of the box. He could hear the roar of the engines and the distant murmur of voices. 

He wanted to tear them apart piece by piece and leave rivers of blood in his wake. They had betrayed Jesse, stabbed him with something sharp and bitter and were taking them somewhere strange. The green dragon tried to sooth him, murmuring from outside the cage, but Hanzo ignored him. He had to focus. He had to gather his strength to destroy his enemies, and yet it only dwindled. It had been too hard a journey, and the fever inside him continued to eat at his energy.

The hours passed, adrenaline dripping away until Hanzo could barely lift his head. All he could do was wait and hope to escape with his mate.

 

-

 

Jesse smelled Angela before he opened his eyes. Swiss chocolate and coffee, her scent brought memories of happy days. Antiseptic and blood quickly wiped it away. He was in the medbay: he remembered how the hard beds felt against his back.

“Hello?” He cried out, struggling to open his eyes. The ceiling swam above him, the lights too bright. Ghosts lived in the stark shadows cast on the sheets drawn around him to give a semblance of privacy.

Heavy leather straps bound his wrist and ankles to the sides of the bed. A thick bond crossed his bare chest, keeping him flat on his back. Panic surged, every nerve ending lighting up to fight, and a growl crashed in his chest like thunder.

Something metallic clattered to his left and he lashed out, only to see the remains of his left arm, the end heavily bandaged and the blow falling short. 

“What did you do to me?” Jesse roared, thrashing with all his might. His feet dug into the mattress and he strained till his vision started to go dark.

“Jesse, please calm down,” a soothing, buttery voice oozed into his brain. Warm hands pressed on his chest, right over his heart. “You are safe.”

Angela’s face hovered above him, the lights turning her hair into a halo of shimmering gold. The eyes that met his were too blue, too calm. He couldn’t breath, pinned by her gaze like a beetle under glass. The last thing he remembered was being held by Genji.

_ Where is Hanzo? _ He labored to get a breath, lungs screaming. 

“You must calm down.” Angela lightly brushed a bit of hair back from his face. “Or I will have to administrate another sedative.”

“Let me go,” he growled, deep in his chest. His ears strained to catch the sound of approaching guards.  _ Where is Hanzo? _ “What did you do to my arm?”

“Oh Jesse,” she crooned, patting his bicep. “Don’t worry about that, we’ll get you a prosthetic soon.”

“What did you do?” He raised the limb and a wave of dizziness crashed up his spine.

“It was necessary to insure a proper fit with a prosthetic,” she picked absently at a non-existent speck on her labcoat. “It will fit just above the elbow now, and the nerve endings are preserved. You will be fully integrated.”

Tears pricked his eyes, slowly welling up but not quite falling. “You took my elbow?”

“To give you back full use of your arm, yes.”

Jesse couldn’t even roll away, couldn’t curl up and sob into the dark crevice inside him. It was such a small thing, only two inches of muscle and flesh, but the loss was just as harsh as the first time. 

“We also gave you a few shots.”

Jesse stared at the ceiling, body growing cold.

“To help keep you… human.” Angela’s hand left his arm but it felt like she was miles away. “You will not have to worry about taking the pills daily while you integrate back into Overwatch.”

Jesse closed his eyes, spirit somewhere above his body watching with a detached curiosity. 

_ Hanzo, please be safe. _

 

\--

 

Hanzo glared at the bright green of his brother’s head below him. The man was burrowed in blankets on the narrow military cot in the Overwatch dorms. His katana was resting on the edge, within easy reach.

A massive black cat glared back from beside’s Genji’s head, golden eyes flashing even in the dim light that crept under the door.  _ Just try me. _ Hanzo bared his teeth and adjusted his perch on the cat tree’s branch. The rough cord frayed under his claws as he worried at it, picking away the fibers. They drifted in the air before settling on the dragon below him. 

It had been three days since Genji had released him from the metal crate. Nanite-laced food and water had been provided, and he reluctantly took both to regain his strength. He would need it to get Jesse.

Leaving his perch, Hanzo skittered across the floor to the singular window. Nudging the heavy blackout curtains aside, he jumped to the sunny windowsill. It was so nice to bask in the heat and draw it inside his body.

What he really needed was a storm, full of lightning and energy. He could draw from it, regain his power and rise with vengeance.

The sky was blue as far as the eye could see.

 

\--

 

“Jesse.”

He stirred, tossing his head against the thin hospital pillow. It was late, the middle of the night, and only the blink of his heartbeat monitor gave any light. 

“Jesse, wake.”

A warm hand settled on his bare shoulder and a haunted face leaned close. Sharp cheekbones and dark almond eyes loomed into focus. Jesse hissed, throwing himself back, but the heavy straps kept him trapped.

“Jesse, it’s me.” Genji’s scent covered him gently. Mint and citrus pushed out the hospital smell, soothing the frayed ends of his nerves. “Just breathe, I’m here to help.”

“What… why is this happening?” he managed, throat like steel wool.

“Morrison fears you have been corrupted by Talon.” Genji’s fingers were cool on his face, pushing back sweaty bangs. “They will keep you in isolation until they are sure you are still you.”

Jesse closed his eyes, breathing in slowly through his nose and releasing it through his mouth. “Hanzo?”

“He is safe. It is best he not appear as his true form at this time.”

“Why? They know you’re a dragon...” Jesse fought to keep his heartbeat steady.

“I am a weapon they can use.” Genji’s voice was distant, the warmth fading. “Morrison trusts me and has persuaded the council to allow me to remain.”

“And Hanzo?” Jesse closed his eyes, pressing away the dread filling his bones.

“He is too weak to leave his dragon form. Once he is human, I will bring him in officially.”

“And?”

“He will join the team as Okami.”

Jesse’s chest was too tight, suffocating him as he searched Genji’s dark eyes. “Does he have a choice?”

The silence dragged out, interrupted only by the steady beep of machinery. 

“I fear he does not.”

Jesse turned his face away, tears dripping into the starchy bedsheets.

_ Please forgive me, Hanzo... _

 

\--

 

“Hanzo, please, just try to shift back,” Genji pleaded, sitting cross legged on the floor in his dorm. A steaming bowl of ramen sat in front of him, trying to tempt Hanzo to partake.

Hanzo staunchly refused, loafing on the worn out rug. Dipping his long tongue into the broth occasionally, he considered the man. The rattle of magic inside him was still strong, even in the human form he wore with such ease. 

Hanzo twisted, coiling upon himself till he could tuck his head down. It was lonely here, without his dragons, without Jesse. His mate was out of his reach, tied down and protected by armed guards. 

He would rip them to shreds as soon as his strength returned, overthrow the treacherous Overwatch, and take Jesse somewhere safe. If there was anywhere safe in the world with his sanctuary destroyed and Talon hunting for him. 

If they ran, where could they go that Reaper would not find them? He had tried to steal Jesse away, and the thought Hanzo’s hackles rise. What use could Reaper have for his coyote? His big, strong, smart furball. Overwatch would turn him into a weapon again: they both would be honed and pointed in the direction of the world’s enemies.

Distantly, thunder rolled and a band of clouds rose on the horizon.

 

\--

 

Jesse stared mutely at the robotic prosthetic at the end of his left arm. It was a snug fit, cramping the muscles where silicone and metal met flesh. It had taken most of the day to get the piece of technology bound to his nerves.

They burned and sizzled like lightning through his body as he flexed the metal fist. The joints were strange, and it created a soft whirring constantly as it ran. 

“It will take some getting used to.” Angela’s voice startled him, dragged him out of his thoughts. “But the readings are promising.”

“Thanks.” His body felt far away, staring at the overlapping metal and synthetics. 

“It was hard getting Overwatch to approve the expense, but this one is truly state of the art.” She tapped the back of his metal hand. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Am I back?” He managed to drag his eyes to her face.

“Well, all the scans of your brain and body have come back clean. There is no signifier Talon was able to change you as they did with Amelie.” She tapped away at the glowing blue sheet of light in her hand. “You are scheduled to have a meeting with Strike Commander Morrison to officially be re-instated. I will give him my recommendation that you are mentally sound enough to rejoin the team, even if physically you will be on bedrest.”

“So I’ll be able to leave the medbay?” A faint ray of hope cut through the clouds in his heart.

“Yes, your old room has been cleaned and resupplied.” A rare real smile cracked the facade the medic normally wore. “Genji has volunteered to aid you in adjusting to civilized life again.”

“Civilized?” He blinked, trying to follow.

“Yes, you had been living feral, correct?” He glanced down with a small frown. “Your human frame shows the wear of extended shift and you came in… in quite a state.” The delicate sniff she made cut him like a knife. “I ended up having to cut most of your hair because of the burs and mud and you were… well, you will not get any more worms or parasites now.”

“I had parasites?” Jesse straightened some, looking at his stomach with horror.

“The eggs would soon have hatched. Your coyote form would have handled them fine but as a human....” She trailed off delicately. “I suspect you had been eating roadkill.”

Jesse lowered his head shamefully. He wished he could tuck his tail between his legs, but the animal part of him was walled off, far away. Maybe it was for the best. He had eaten out of trash cans and scavenged off the land to survive the trip here. The thought turned his guts, imagining the dead things writhing inside.

He realized Angela had been talking steadily and forced himself to focus on her.

“The new uniform is ready as well, thought I suspect you will choose not to wear it anyway.” She laughed delicately and patted his shoulder. “You will have to convince Genji to take you shopping. Your account has been reactivated.”

“Yeah?” He worked moisture into his mouth by degrees, mind racing to Hanzo. “Was… anyone with me, when they brought me in?”

“You were completely alone Jesse. Did you have a companion?”

Jesse chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn’t trust her enough to speak of the dragon. Genji must have gotten him somewhere safe before prying eyes discovered him. The younger man hadn’t visited him in days.

“Nah, just…” he sighed, looking down at his metal hand. It was so strange. “I ran alone after escaping Talon. Don’t know for how long.”

“We thought we lost you.” A tremble invaded her voice. “You were gone two years, Jesse. We couldn’t find you. By the time we tracked down the Deadlock gang members that kidnapped you, it was too late. Your chip went dead and… we feared the worst. If only we had searched harder for you, if only we had known you were still alive and lost out there all alone.”

Jesse turned away, biting his tongue till a coppery taste invaded his mouth. He had lost so much time, so many days blistered away in the acrid past. 

“Your backpay has been cleared, as well as a hefty bonus. None of our safe houses or depots were compromised.” Her soft voice was pitched as if addressing a child. Jesse fought the urge to bristle. “You never broke, Jesse. You protected us all.”

Jesse kept his gaze straight ahead, ignoring the handcuff on his right wrist and the dull way the world smelled now, with part of his senses stripped away with a drug forced on him by the people that claimed to be his friends and comrades. He had nearly died, nearly lost his mind to protect them.

“The Strike Commander will be here soon. I can help you change into your uniform.”

“Thanks.” Jesse felt a thousand miles away, up among the clouds drifting far from his body. It was easier that way, to let himself detach as Dr. Ziegler helped him strip down. The embarrassment he would have felt was blessedly missing. She eased his underwear on, then pants, though they gaped in the front.

“I see you will need the tailor. Or a few nice big meals,” she chuckled, pulling the white tank top over his head. She uncuffed him just long enough to get his right arm through the sleeve of the pristine black button-down before he was bound again. “Hmm, your name patches haven’t been sewn on yet.”

Angela mothered around him, making adjustments to his clothes to smooth wrinkles and tuck his bangs out of his face. She even pulled out a shaving kit, doing her best to shape the short growth on his cheeks and jaw and grooming his eyebrows down. 

“There we go, looking like your old self again.” She seemed quite proud of herself, but Jesse didn’t recognize the man in the mirror she held up. “And just in time.”

The medbay door hissed open and a familiar figure appeared. The perfect field of gold hair was unmistakeable. Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, strode to his side in measured, perfectly timed steps.

“Welcome back, McCree.” Morrison’s gaze cut into him, appraising and finding him wanting. “I am pleased with your recovery and look forward to your service in the future.” A folder was placed in his lap, official logo stamped in black on it. “Your official reinstatement and compensation are within. I officially sanction your full return to Overwatch as an offensive consultant until you're cleared for field duty. Mercy has you slated for physical therapy and robotics competency test for the next eight weeks.”

Jesse tried to keep his face passive, listening to his life being laid out in front of him without his input. It was better than going back to being homeless in the arid wilderness of New Mexico or killing his way across the south with Deadlock.

The handcuff on his wrist was finally removed and stowed away, and he was no longer an enemy to a team he had once considered family. There was movement around him, the doctor and commander deep in conversation as people came through the door.

Slender arms went around his shoulders and a kiss was pressed to his cheek as Hana half climbed into the bed to hug him. He couldn’t seem to move, limbs weighed down with dread. Fareeha stood on his right, her face carefully school but when he looked, the corner of her mouth quirked up.

“Jesse.” Genji’s warm voice managed to break through some of the numbness. “It’s time to go to your room.”

_ Hanzo. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much Tevokkia for editing this during the crazy busy season!

Hanzo scratched the door, claws doing little against the reinforced steel of the new room he had been stashed in. It was better than the one he had shared with Genji, with plenty of spaces to lurk in. There was a large window, facing the ocean where sunlight pooled.

Nosing at the edge of the neatly made bed, he smelled detergent and chemical things. No hint of earth or musk of living creatures. The room was not lived, in but it soon would be if the large potted cactus in the window sill was anything to judge by. The bedside table drawer also had snacks in it, which he helped himself to. The crackers were nice, but made his mouth dry. Luckily, Genji had set out a low dish of water for him. 

It made him feel more like a pet than a great and powerful dragon, but it did quench his thirst so he was grateful for the small blessing. In the weeks since his arrival, he had grown used to his smaller form, but he would cast it aside when the bank of clouds on the horizon made it’s way to the base. 

He wiggled under the bed, looking for a dust bunny to murder, anything to distract from the loneliness that followed him the longer he was left to his own devices. His current form did not suit solitary hours not spent napping or driving his brother insane by degrees.

The days had worn on him, though he was loathe to admit it. After recovering from the sickness that plagued him, there had been an ache no amount of comfort could sooth: the absence of his closest friend, his mate. Not even the bedsheets stolen from the medical bay truly calmed his spirit.

They nest he had made of them had been moved to this new room, as if it would mollify him into waiting peacefully. Waiting for what, he was not quite sure. Licking the air, he quested around the room once more. There were a few spiders to be chased and he found the nice warmth of the heater vent, but the window drew him back.

The storm was moving closer, driven by a wind he longed to feel on his body. The desire to shed this form wavered, the time driving his mind deeper and deeper within himself. There was some part that turned over his brother’s plan for himself and the realities of Overwatch. 

Some part of him knew that he was not mated to Jesse and Jesse was only bonded to him by the thinnest thread of companionship.

Jealousy coiled in his guts and he clawed at the window pane. If he truly wanted, he thought he could perhaps break through. There was a whole world out there that he could explore. Without Jesse, it felt meaningless.

Hanzo made his way back to the makeshift nest, shredding the starchy linen with his claws. Tugging the strands tighter around him, he padded down the center. He could share it with his coyote, warm and safe and together. Jesse’s smell was strong on it, cut with burning antiseptic and a low simmer of wrongness.

There was something missing from it, as if a part of Jesse had been ripped out. The scent changed in a way that broke his heart all over again. A snarl rippled through him from snout to tail tip, pledging himself to vengeance against the bastards that had hurt Jesse. 

He exhausted himself destroying the rug, ripping up great tufts of standard issue military gray until his paws ached. Only then did he allow himself to rest. He tucked himself into the bed he’d made, watching the door above the edge with a sullen expression. Nothing would be okay until he was reunited with his mate.

 

-

 

Jesse’s heart pounded in his throat. It was hard to breath as he wobbled down the hall with Genji’s arm around his waist. The dragon was murmuring something in his ear but Jesse ignored him. All of his focus was on putting one leg in front of the other after so long confined to a bed, legs wobbly from unused muscles after a journey that had stripped his body down once again. The carefully stewarded weight he had gained back under Hanzo’s tender care had been burned through long ago. 

He was grateful that Genji had agreed to help him get to his old room.

Where Hanzo was. He knew that much and he was feverish to reach the dorms. The hallways were thankfully mostly empty and there was no one he knew. 

“We are almost there,” Genji’s voice reached past his fog as if he knew what Jesse was thinking.

“Good.” Jesse’s throat ached from speaking, not from the tears barely held at bay. “He’s safe?”

“He has harassed my cat and shit on my rug in protest twice in as many days. He is feeling fine, if restless.”

Jesse nodded, trying to force a faster pace. Genji held them at a methodical walk, humming softly. It was soothing on his frazzled nerves, something alpha in the deep rumble that was primarily safe feeling. 

It helped him find a sliver of hope that things might not be as bad as he feared, that even if he was back in the suffocating life of a military man, he would have friends around him. The sting of his isolation still dug at his heart, as did the way Hana and Fareeha had been the only two willing to touch him.

Maybe he still stank of the wild. They probably all thought he was a monster, barely contained by the shots, and some part of him agreed. He bared his teeth, bitterness thickening his throat. He had never gone feral. They would have never been able to take him if he had. If Hanzo had been himself, they could have run anywhere in the world and been safe in each other’s arms. 

“Things may be… difficult.” Genji spoke warily as they turned down a hallway towards the dormitories. “Many are unwilling to believe it is really you. Those who cannot smell the Jesse we know and love down to your very cells doubt that you can be trusted.”

Jesse nodded, watching the name plates on doors go by. He recognized a few but most were unknown to him. He had been gone so long but it felt even longer.

“I will have briefings sent to your room, and as much information as I can so that you may acquaint yourself with what has changed.”

“Talon?” Jesse had to tug Genji to a standstill so he could catch his breath. Genji thankfully spared him any teasing.

“Growing ever stronger. They have been ahead of us at every turn lately. I fear we have a spy in our midst that even I can not sniff out.”

Silence pulled between them, thick with unsaid worries. Talon had been fierce when he had served in Blackwatch and, after the fall, in Overwatch. The tide had been turning when he had been captured on Route 66 by Deadlock. 

A pang of longing made his eyes smart, memories of quiet evenings in Hanzo’s cabin already seeming distant and forgotten. A place out of time. Maybe it was more dream than reality.  _ Will Hanzo even want me? After all the hell I’ve put him through? After dragging him into this hell with me? _

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

They started their journey again, moving slower this time. 

“I have prepared your room and stocked it with a few supplies. I have been cleared to take you into town tomorrow afternoon so that you may purchase additional items if you feel strong enough. Angela will want you to use a wheelchair.” Genji gave him a small smile. “I still can’t believe you’re really back.”

“Takes a lot more than…” Jesse trailed off as they turned the last corner and he was face to face with his door. It was at the end of the hall, slightly bigger than the rest as a perk of being a more senior officer, and there were dozens of offerings laid at it’s feet like a half forgotten alter.

Tears threatened to overflow as they stopped in front of his old room. There were countless notes taped to it, some faded and others new. He reached out to hesitantly touch a dull pink slip near the bottom.

_ Please be safe, Jess. i miss you. I need my stupid cowboy uncle back - H. _

_ Stupid cowboy, where are you? - Ana _

_ Christmas isn’t the same without you. Hope you’re back next year. We can get drunk on mom’s terrible eggnog together- Fareeha. _

_ I found your cowboy boot cup in the back of the cabinet today. Please come back alive and make me hate it. I can’t take crying over a cowboy boot mug. - H _

_ I miss you my friend. I looked for you in our old places but there was no sign of you. I will not give up the search - Genji <3 _

Jesse gulped around the shards in his throat, fingers trailing through the notes left by his makeshift family. The tone changed the newer they got until they were goodbyes, a weary acceptance of his passing. The topmost layer was a vibrant splash of color, dozens of sticky notes, notebook pages and stickers scattered with welcome home notes. Mostly from Hana and Fareeha but a few from Lucio and a tear stained letter by Reinhardt.

“Some of us never forgot you,” Genji murmured in his ear. “If Dr. Ziegler and Morrison had allowed it, we would have all been at your bedside.”

Jesse couldn’t stop smiling, holding the dull pink slip in his hand against his heart. “Thank you, Genji.” It would not be so terrible to live here, perhaps there was even a future. He refused to cry though, blinking back the moisture. 

“I only wish I could give you a better homecoming.” Genji wrapped him up in strong arms, lifting Jesse into the air with an ease that terrified and amused him. He had forgotten just how deceiving Genji’s lithe figure was.

“Just don’t squeeze me too hard.” Jesse smacked his friend’s back, managing a laugh. The dragon set him back on his feet but Jesse hesitated to let go just yet. Genji smelled dully of citrus, just barely discernable, and he soaked up the moment.

Scratching on the door from the inside startled him and he stepped back. “Hanzo?” He gulped, heart starting to pound again. He set his palm on the scanner, half expecting it to reject him. It beeped and the pad turned green.  The scramble of claws on the floor discernible as the door began to slide open.

Jesse’s eyes were wide, taking in what was only half familiar. The modest sized room felt strange as he stepped inside but the sparse decorations meant nothing. He sniffed the air, aching to find it bland and unflavored to his dulled sense.

“Where is he?” Jesse asked as he stepped through the doorway. Before the question was fully formed, a long blue streak burst out of a pile of dirty sheets. The creature lunged through the air, long body stretching out and Jesse barely managed to catch him. “Hanzo?” he didn’t need any confirmation, dragging the lizard up against his chest. He ignored the prick of over-eager claws, desperate to make sure Hanzo was real.

Jesse laughed weakly as his face was attacked with vigorous headbutts, the tiny antlers digging into his cheek. “Miss me, li’l fella?” He didn’t realize he had made his way to the bed until he was sitting down. Genji crowded to his side. 

Hanzo growled, the deep sound reverberating into Jesse’s chest. Tiny claws pricked his cheeks and he remained still as the dragon began his inspection. “You still in there, Han?” he whispered, unsure if Hanzo was truly himself inside the tiny form. He had been more beast than man when trapped in his coyote shape for too long. Was the hanzo he knew and loved the same as the man trapped inside?

“He has refused to change to his human form. I am not sure if it is because he does not wish to or is still regaining his strength.” Genji leaned closer and Jesse sighed at the comforting weight of his hand on his shoulder. He longed to be held until all his worries melted away.

“You’d change back if you could, wouldn’t you?” Jesse tipped the dragon’s chin up towards him. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” The intelligent eyes narrowed, flicking between Jesse and the other dragon. 

Jesse squawked with surprise as the tiny creature lunged at the hand on his shoulder, sinking his fangs into Genji’s fingertip. They both yelled, Genji whipping his hand back with the dragon still attached and Jesse reaching to pull him off.

He miscalculated the weight of his mechanical arm and toppled farther than he intended. Landing across Genji’s lap, he was eye to eye with Hanzo for a moment. The dragon puffed up, keening low in his throat before striking Genji’s thigh.

“Hey, you cut that out,” Jesse grunted, grabbing for the blue noodle. He managed to get a hold of his middle and hefted him away from the sputtering man. “What are you doing, Hanzo?” He raised the dragon to eye level, struggling to reconcile the man he knew with the new form. The creature coiled around his arm, digging his back claws into Jesse’s shirt for purchase. 

“Easy, darlin’!” He bit back a yelp of pain as Hanzo scurred up his arm to sit on his shoulder. Jesse flinched, tensed for a blow or bite on his face but Hanzo's touch was gentle. Soft flicks of his tongue tickled on Jesse’s cheek as Hanzo tasted him.

“I… think he may believe I am trying to court you,” Genji mused, a laugh hidden somewhere in the space between the words. He reached a hand tentatively towards the dragon and received a deep growl in return. “And is very aggressively making his displeasure known.”

“Shit.” Jesse gently shook his head, a smile starting on his lips though. “C’mon Hanzo, you know you’re the only dragon for me.”

The words seemed to sooth the small, angry man trapped inside. Little paws patted against his cheeks, feeling the new shape of his beard and over his mouth. Jesse tried to ease him down but stopped as claws dug into his shoulder, threatening, not quite hard enough to break the skin.

“I will leave you for now,” Genji chuckled, raising both hands and Hanzo relaxed. “Please rest yourself. I am sure they will want to give you a proper homecoming later.”

“What will happen with him?” Jesse protectively covered the dragon’s head, rubbing the edge of his thumb along the dragon’s jaw.

A rumble of thunder broke the silence that followed and Hanzo’s deep purring filled up the room. It was a comforting, bone deep, sound that held far too much power.

“He is far calmer than he has been.” Genji leaned against the door frame. 

“He’s gonna hate me.” Jesse continued to pet his companion’s head, scratching lightly around the base of his antlers. “When he realizes… I mean…”

“Hanzo’s anger will not be towards you. Focus on healing, my friend.”

Jesse nodded, unable to speak, and the green dragon left with a murmured promise to return. The room closed in around them, a prison, although of a better kind -- at least until he regained Overwatch’s trust and could venture outside the base. He knew what the protocol was for agents that had been captured: even if they had not interrogated him yet, they would eventually.

“Just me and you against the world,” Jesse sighed, easing onto his back on the bed. It felt strange on his shoulders, familiar and yet no longer fitting his body. He stretched slowly, arching his back and reaching out to take in all the space.

“Some benefits, I suppose.” Jesse toed off the slippers Dr. Zielger had given him and pulled the standard issue blanket over the both of them. If he had to be social later, he needed to rest and recover as much as he could. The pink note from Hana was still in his breast pocket, and Hanzo was buried in his chest. 

Warm, huffy breaths tickled under his chin as Hanzo rested his wedge-shaped head firmly over his pulse. Jesse had half expected the scales to be cold or clammy, but they were almost hot to the touch, a soothing fire that rumbled with his purrs.

It was hard to keep his eyes open.

“Come back to me, Hanzo,” he crooned, head growing heavy and foggy. “I need you, sweetheart.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Kelsey for editing this chapter!

Jesse slept soundly in a bed that knew his shape, with Hanzo in his arms. The man was confined to the small form and yet radiated heat that reached into his dreams. A soothing presence that grew stronger as lightning cracked overhead and thunder rolled over the base in waves.

The sky darkened and rain began to pound against the window.

Hanzo nuzzled his companion’s chin and jaw, crooning low in his chest. He still struggled to believe it really was Jesse, safe and sound but smelling wrong. He worked his wedge shaped head beneath the edge of his collar, breathing in the earthy scent of _Jesse._ Even if it was muted and dull, as if it was far away when right under his nose, it was his mate.

Genji sat on the edge of the bed, watching calmly.

“You must come with me, Hanzo.”

The dragon turned to bare his fangs at his brother and dug his claws into the fabric of Jesse’s comforter. He would not leave Jesse’s side again and his strength was returning with every bolt of lightning that lit up the sky.

His dragons rode the clouds, roaring with the thunder high above the base and the staff raced in panic between control boards. There were alarms sounding outside the room, the speaker that had lived above the door to Jesse’s room ripped out and sitting in Genji’s lap.

His own dragon was at his side, in the form of a large Kai Ken. The dog’s mouth opened and its tongue lolled out. It gave an experimental wag of it’s curled tail in Hanzo’s direction and Hanzo hissed his displeasure.

He greatly disliked being smaller than a spirit companion and as lightning struck the tallest point of the base, he swelled in size. Drawing the power down from the heavens in shimmering bolts, Hanzo began to regain his glory.

“If you attack the base, you will lose Jesse.”

Hanzo’s head snapped back to glare at his brother, now bigger than the dog. He crouched over Jesse’s slumbering form, all teeth and nail and lashing tail. Sparks of higher consciousness forming in his eyes as his brain grew at the new size.

“You will never see him again. He is chained here now. We all are.” Genji’s voice turned pleading and he flicked his large ears out. The appendages swiveling to monitor the noise outside in the hall and the storm above.

 _He is my mate._ Hanzo was strong enough to send his thoughts cascading through the air to Genji and his brother’s face tensed.

“He does not bare a mating mark.”

 _He is… we are…_ Hanzo struggled to put it into a way his brother could understand, claws slicing through the mattress as he tensed.

Lightning struck the base repeatedly and the lights flickered. They went out with a boom of overloaded transformers and the base went black. The muted light from the window the only illumination.

“Hanzo, you met him when he was out of his mind. If what Angela says is true and he was forced to remain shifted for so long. What you had was… nothing. Trauma. Loneliness. Animal instinct.”

 _No!_ Hanzo roared the word, the sound shaking the dust from the room and rattling the bed.

The antennas and satellite dishes on top of the base exploded as the heavens opened and millions of volts of electricity flooded them. Fire burst out over the base and the pounding of boots up and down the hall joined the thunder.

\--

Jesse woke with a strangled yell, flailing as a deafening sound shook his heart like an earthquake. He struck out instinctively, fists meeting cool scales and the massive shape over him leapt back.

He cursed, heart in his throat and threw himself to his feet only to have his legs crumple.

Genji caught him in strong arms, slowly setting him down. Madness was everywhere around him, a storm battering the base to pieces, alarms blaring and swarms of people rushing down the hall. Sweat broke out over him, clutching the green dragon for support.

“The fucks going on?” His fingers curled into the man’s arm like a vice. “Are we under attack?” but even as the question left his lips, he fell still.

The blue dragon coiled and rippled at the foot of the bed, in the deepest shadows the room held. His mane a constantly moving cloud of white and lightning seemed to strike in his eyes.

“Hanzo…”

The dragon’s maw opened and a deep rumbling growl filled the room, sending tremors of fear up Jesse’s spine. He couldn’t smell him, couldn’t find the reassuring essence that made Hanzo himself.

“Calm down. We have to go now,” Genji was suddenly between them, hauling on one of Hanzo’s antlers to make him bow his head.

“You gotta go,” Jesse’s chest was tight, tears threatening to overflow. “Don’t let them trap you too.”

 _Jesse,_ the thought pushed into his mind, warm and soft as a sigh. _Jesse, I’ll come back for you. I’m not leaving you. I promise._

“Just come back. When it’s safe,” he called, staggering to throw his arms around Hanzo’s thick neck. He buried his face in the mane, hiding his tears at being separated again after so long.

“I will bring him to base in a week. You must both pretend to not know each other, remember that.” Genji warned, breaking them apart with gentle hands. “Hanzo, let’s get you out.”

The dragon rumbled, great muzzle dipping to kiss Jesse’s cheek and he leaned into it. It tickled and a weak laugh escaped him. His fingers weaving into the mane, loving his companion even in this form.

“You get safe, Han and don’t give’em too much hell when you get back okay?”

The shape melted as the storm began to recede above them and all too soon, Genji was sneaking away with a second dog at his heels. Jesse was unable to follow, sinking onto the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

How had everything changed so much?

He chewed his lip, heart shuddering unsteadily from the chaos and he had to lay back down. Breathing slowing to a manageable level and some of the sweat dried on his brow. It was too loud, pounding feet and the growl of the backup generators coming online made the base feel like a living thing.

The mattress was ripped and bits of feathers drifted through the air as the ventilation system kicked back on. With it the smells of dust and smoke, faint and washed out in his nose. He covered it with a hand and turned to burrow into the bed. Blankets drawn over his head, he tried to wall it out and still his heart.

He was not alone in the madness. Genji would help him find his balance and adjust to living on base again. It was not as terrible as it had seemed and soon he would be among friends. Hana and Fareeha understood his struggle and he found himself wondering if they too had been forcibly injected.

A piece of themselves locked away.

He’d miss playing with Hana’s soft ears and the angry thudding of her foot when she got too into a game. How her cheeks would puff up and he teased her until she would kick him half across the room. Fareeha’s low growls on the basketball court when friendly matches turned serious would turn into deep bone rattling purrs. She’s curl her tail around his wrist when they basked in the sun together on the roof of the base.

Jesse managed to sit up, bracing his feet against the cold metal floor. His official com link was on the bedside table along with a glass of water. Doubtlessly brought by Genji while he slept. He slipped the earpiece in, wincing as it adjusted to fill the channel for a tight fit.

A high tone whined into his brain before the frequency adjusted and suddenly the conversation poured out in a rush.

“Shit! Was that a Talon attack?” Hana’s bubbly voice was clipped.

“Storm came out of nowhere. Anyone seen Genji? He might know more. He’s higher rank than us.” It was a relief to hear Fareeha’s steady tone and he could imagine the tight line of her mouth.

“He’s going to check the safe house nearby, lightning struck it too.” Jesse didn’t recognize the second speaker, though the accent was thick enough he struggled to understand.

“Shit! Wasn’t he expecting someone to come in this week?” The pop of bubblegum undercut the seriousness of the young rabbit’s question.

“Hana?” Jesse spoke quietly, trying to get his bearings as he walked to the window. A blue sky shown bright and cheery, casting raindrops to diamonds over the courtyard garden.

The line went quiet for a moment and then a squeal nearly deafened him. “Genji got you a com!”

“Yeah,” he winced and tried to dial the volume down. “Thought I’d better put it on and try to figure out what just happened.’

“No one knows, Athena is offline so a lot of systems are down. Can you have visitors now? Me and Lucio are off duty technically.”

A flicker of unease moved through his guts, tension making his head spin for a moment.

“I’m a bit tired but--” he was interrupted by his own stomach growling fiercely. “Mighty hungry, if there is grub?”

“I’ll bring you enchiladas from Los Palmos!”

 _Shit yes!_ Drool flooded his mouth at just the thought. “I’d be eternally grateful.”

“We can get candles and make it a coming home party!”

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Be good t’be back among friends.” He had missed this, even with Hanzo, a feeling of community, of a pack. No one could know the truth of his time spent with the alpha and the bond they shared.

But was it real?

He rubbed his forehead before going back to bed to sleep.

It did not last long, a startling and alien sound pulling him from the uneasy darkness. It had almost sounded like a mew. Blinking exhaustion from his eyes he managed to sit up, groggy with his hair standing out in all directions.

It was quiet now, the alarms and blaring all died out. Late evening sunlight streamed through the window, rich and orange and the world seemed at peace. Except for a rustling beneath the bed and a sleepy, soft smell reached his nose.

If he could have used his ears, he would have searched for a better hint but he was forced to roll to the edge of the bed. He didn’t want to get up, supporting his weight on his flesh arm as he curled forward to look under the bed.

There were two kittens, their eyes barely open and lost in clouds of white fur, huddled together in a pile. Birthed into new shapes in the midst of a storm, the two spirit dragons had chosen a form to suit their weakened state. Two creatures ancient and unknowable, had chosen to remain at silly, scruffy coyote's side. He would be their guardian in lack of Hanzo.

They fit into Jesse’s arms, tiny claws pricking at his skin but he didn’t care. They were perfect in every way, bumping little pink noses against his chest as they took him in and Jesse fought the urge to laugh.

“Look at you two,” he crooned, carefully scratching the bigger of the two under his chin. “How am I gonna explain suddenly having two cats in my room?” he couldn’t bring himself to care as one wobbled on her back legs to lick his jaw. The other kitten tucked herself into the crook of his flesh arm, soft breaths tickling his arm hair.

“Guess you’re my pets now… gotta get you some water.”

The need prompted him to get to his feet, happy to feel a bit sturdier on them now. The en suite bathroom was small but functional. The kittens happy to ride in his arms till he had to put them down on the sink counter.

The fluffier one - Pompom - he decided, immediately tried to wobble off the counter top. Jesse plucked her up and boosted the kitten to his shoulder where the creature took up roost happily. The other was content to flop down on the cool surface, big soft tummy making her look like a squishy lemon.

“You’re gonna be my good girl, aren’t you, Sugarcube?” Jesse snorted, heart warming as he filled a little tray with water and set it on the floor instead. Pompon jumped from her perch to investigate.

It should have held cufflinks or maybe a watch but he thought it was put to better use this way.

Soon enough both kittens were lapping up the water on wobbly legs. Jesse’s were feeling a little jelly like too as he made his way back to the bed.Did the kittens even needed food and water after all. He thought he remembered Hanzo saying they didn’t need either, but he wasn’t really sure.

If he had to take care of the little scamps for a week until Hanzo came back, he would rather be safe than sorry. He found the discarded com and considered how to ask Hana for help. In the end, a knock at the door beat him to it and the young woman soon poured in along with a sheepish Lucio. Fareeha was on their heels carrying half a dozen bulging bags that rustled with promise.

“Good to see you sitting up-what the fuck?” Hana nearly dropped the food bags as she sprinted across the room. The kittens raised their heavy heads, blinking owlishly at her. Pompom slowly rolled over, stretching to show off his warm belly and Hana scooped him up immediately. The food bags were left on the bed as she cooed and mewed at the little thing.

Lucio hung back at the door, soft music flowing from him and it made Jesse feel energized, sitting a little straighter. Their gazes locked for a moment and Lucio gave the barest of smiles, face twisting with silent apology and Jesse returned it. It wasn’t the young man’s fault what happened with bringing him in.

“Did Genji give you these?” Fareeha chuckled while she unpacked bags on his desk. Plenty of junk food and snacks as well as the flash of atrociously bright red boxers, socks and what looked like…

Jesse quickly looked away, fighting down a furious blush as Fareeha casually stowed several adult toys and supplies into the bottom drawer in his desk as if it was nothing unusual. He wanted to die and yet he sent a silent thank you to her and the heavens that he had not had to make a trip into town himself for it.

It had been so long since he’d indulged himself and the thought was suddenly an urgent need throbbing in his groin. He gulped around a sudden dryness in his mouth, looking down at the two kittens now frolicking at his feet. Glad to have the blanket in his lap, he willed the start of his hardon to go down.

“Seems like something he would do,” Hana plopped down next to the little fur babies, teasing them with her fingertips. “But didn’t get you litter, or food probably.”

“Yeah, just dropped them in my lap. Therapy animals.” Jesse chuckled, nudging PomPom with his big toe. “He’s in charge of my adjustment back to the team.”

“Good luck,” Fareeha snorted, leaving the now stocked desk to stand directly in front of him. “Things have changed while you were gone. We…” She looked between Hana and Jesse pointedly. “Have all made sacrifices.”

Lucio cleared his throat by the door. “I can skate into town, get the cat supplies and you guys can catch up.”

 

Nightfell and the three shifters had avoided the chaos the storm had caused and the responsibilities. Jesse and Fareeha stretched out on the bed, smoking something that was definitely not tobacco with a kitten on each of their chests.

Hana popped her gum, zoned out with her phone in hand as she played a game Jesse didn’t understand. The music was calming though and the company intoxicating. It had been so long and he ached for more. Just the friendly touch of his forearm against fareeha felt grounding and something warm and earthy grew in his chest.

 _This is who I used to be,_ he blew out a puff of smoke, chuckling into the swirl before it was snatched away by the air purification system. “Still got some good weed, Fareeha.”

“Why did you think I let my mother teach me how to grow things?” She snorted, rolling over to lay on her stomach. The kitten gave a disapproving mew. “Doesn’t feel the same without my animal side.”

“I hate the pills.” Hana put her phone down with a clink. “And miss my ears.”

“What was it like being shifted so long?”

“Terrible.” Jesse grunted, lazily running his hand through Fareeha’s hair. They’d spent many afternoons sharing the comfort of grooming a friend and growing pack instincts before everything had changed. “Every fearful, panicked bit of prey inside you comes out and takes over. Just blanket instinct all the time till you forget who you are.”

“Where you really feral?”

“Nah.”

“Thought so.” Fareeha sat up, eyes glazy and unfocused. Gently petting Jesse’s arm between words. “Good to have you back. Sorry we couldn’t get you out of the med-holding sooner.”

“S’kay, just… ever think of leavin’ Overwatch?”

“That’s just the trauma,” Hana murmured, a weary sigh aging her ten years at least. “There’s nowhere we can go, Jess. We need Overwatch to protect us from Talon.”

“We’re all stuck here.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks goes out to Kelsey for helping me clean this chapter up <3

“Here, hold this.”

Jesse looked up just in time to catch a massive bowl of popcorn in his lap before Hana plopped down next to him. The couch was already crowded with Fareeha on his right and Angela next to her.

“Hana, please.” Jesse tried to push her off the couch but she had managed to wedge her narrow hips into the sliver of cushion between his side and the arm of the couch. He shifted to try to not be glued to Fareeha’s side, skin tingling at the contact.

“C’mon, i made popcorn. Don’t make me sit on the floor.” Hana turned her big soft brown eyes on him and he melted.

“I know you’re playing me with that look.” He reached up to boop her delicate nosetip but tried to make a little more room for her.

“Oh dear,” Angela winced the words as she was pressed to the arm of the couch.

“Hey, Angie,” Hana leaned forward look at Angela and Jesse pressed himself to the back. Hiding a smile at what he knew was coming, he kept his eyes on the massive tv in the rec room. “You could always sit on Fareeha’s lap, then we could all fit on the couch.”

“Oh my.” Angela’s blush was clear in her tone and there was a flutter of giggles from Hana and stuttering in Arabic from Fareeha. “I do not know. I am not supposed to fraternize with my patients!”

Jesse snorted, biting down the laugh. Angela wasn’t so bad, now that she didn’t seem to think he was a sleeper agent out to kill them all. He admitted that he had missed this and he slung his arm over Hana’s shoulders to hug her close.

“Ugh, stop being so sentimental.” She poked him in the side. “And eat more popcorn. It’s weird having you be so bony.”

“I was pretty thicccccc before.” Jesse winked down at her and she fake gagged. He did take a handful of popcorn though and savored the rich buttery, salty goodness. He never went hungry living with Hanzo, but having access to a stocked kitchen, convenience store junkfood and a farmer’s market within easy walking distance.

They group settled in, finding a way to get comfortable and the movie played. It had been Hana’s insistence that he get caught up on all the movies he’d missed. He was glad for the excuse to ease into the social component of Overwatch. They passed the bowl of popcorn and a few candy bars back and forth through the first movie. 

He couldn’t tell them he had actually seen it already, curled up on Hanzo’s couch. A sigh escaped his mouth but the sound was covered by an explosion on screen. Hanzo wouldn’t be returning for another few days; and when he did, what would happen between them? 

The action movie wound down and the heros were showered in praise and glory. They were not haunted by what had happened to them. There was no dark shadow of torture lingering in their eyes. Their scars were all perfect pink and white slashes. 

He curled his left hand, the joints hissing slightly as the metal and silicone flexed. The artificial nerves were a constant low burn in the back of his mind. It was better than not having a hand at all and he had never imagined being able to feel the melted butter and salt from the snack. His mouth was dry and scratchy from the popcorn and he longed for a frosty beer. “Hey, BunBun, be a doll and fetch me a beer would you?”

“You should not drink while on suppressants,” Angela chimed in before hopping up from Fareeha’s lap. “I can fetch you a sparkling water or juice. I need something to cool down myself.”

“Aw, c’mon doc,” Jesse pouted though he was not surprised. “It gonna make me crazy or what?”

Angela did not reply as she prowled into the kitchen and fetch an armload of waterbottles from the fridge. Jesse didn’t take his eyes off her; All the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

She fiddled with the cap on one of the bottles. Her fingernail hissed against the plastic. Her eyes were scanning the room systematically. 

Hana shifted beside him and pulled out her phone. A few flashes of purple light and geometric shapes broke across it. Fareeha tensed, zeroed in on the smaller woman’s device. It beeped softly and all three women breathed a sigh of relief.

“No bugs… what is it Angie?”

The doctor didn’t speak at first and her gaze lingered on the closed door to the rec room. The water bottles set absently on the side table next to the couch. “The newest version of the suppressants, the ones administered by shot have a flaw.” 

Pain sparked through Jesse as he bit his lip, a bright spark of light in his chest trying to grow.

“The new suppressants I have developed to minister to our limited number of classified shifters...have a kill switch of sorts. I do not want to have to keep the Council or Commander Morrison off your back for you if you get caught with your tail out but alcohol breaks down the restriction enzyme and--”

“We could shift again?” Hana cut her off and her voice wavered.

The shifters exchanged quick glances, fighting down a gush of excitement.

“Have you known that all along?” Fareeha’s voice was perfectly flat.

A fierce itch started under Jesse’s skin.

“It is a recent discovery.”

“Who?”

Angela gave a weary sigh, hands on her hips. Her gaze remained on the floor and the fluorescent lights turned her hair a shimmering gold. The strands danced in a slight breeze from the vents.

Chocolate tipped white cat ears popped up through the thicket and a thick, fluffy tail draped down her leg. 

“Fuck.” Hana whispered, sinking down on the couch.

“Exactly.”

“Why did you hide it?”

“I am vell avare of the stigmatism. I have been on suppressants since I first came to overwatch at seventeen. The ones you are all on, happen to have this defect. Not that anyone in Overwatch is supposed to consume alcohol as per your contracts.” She tisked at them gently and her true self melted away. “But I have no knowledge with what you do in your spare time. Nor do I find it necessary to inform anyone higher up that the serum may need adjusting.”

Jesse settled against the couch, sliding his hands over his face. His heart thundered against his ribs and sweat beaded on his forehead. Relief and terror mixing until he was sick with it. “You could have told me…”

“The medward is monitored and recorded at all times.” Angela did not come back to the couch.

“Why now?” Hana perched on the edge of the couch and her foot bounced excitedly. 

“We are the only shifters in Overwatch. Besides Genji but has never been restrained.” Fareeha sighed and laced her fingers behind her neck. “How much alcohol does it take?”

 

-

 

The lights hurt Hanzo’s eyes but he did not lower his gaze. Staring into the face of the one that had taken his Love away and kept him prisoner. Commander Jack Morrison glared back from across the interrogation table with his fingers steepled.

“You must submit to a thorough medical examination, of both physical and mental capacity before you are allowed on base.”

Hanzo lifted his gaze to the camera mounting in the corner of the small metal and glass room. The red light blinked sullenly at him. “Do you question my honor?” He could taste the fear in the air, thick from the commander and the two shadowy politicians at his sides.

“We must protect our own.”

“Just agree, Hanzo.” Genji sighed next to him. “We want you to join but you have to at least obey the base guidelines.”

“If I do not wish to join after this meeting?” Hanzo snapped back, using what little remained of his patience to keep his fangs in check.

A thick silence fell between them. The heater kicked on somewhere in the base and stale air pumped into the room. Hanzo snorted to clear the dust from his nose. The air was rank with too many scents all jumbled together.

It plucked at the taut cords of his anxiety. 

“You… are free to leave. But with Talon searching for you…” Jack trailed off with a grimace. “We can’t allow you to be taken and turned into another reaper at Moira’s hands.”

Hanzo leaned back in his chair, feet planted wide and arms crossed over his chest. He let a cruel smile curl across his mouth. If Talon offered Jesse and him a place in their ranks, he would be hard pressed to turn it down.

Heat coiled in his gut at the thought of his cowboy somewhere on base. He could rip the place apart and take his mate by force from these people. Genji’s hand settled on his thigh under the table and his claws sank through the black jeans.

He carefully schooled his features back to neutral and tucked in the thick scent of aggression. 

“We have another shifter on base as well. Our own Jesse McCree has been rescued and is in recovery.” Jack opened a folder and pulled out a photograph. It was an official portrait, stiff and rigid. The coyote wore a formal overwatch uniform and his beard had been cropped close to his cheeks. They had even cut his hair. That glorious hair that smelled like cinnamon and sunshine looked dull from stress.

“You will be a fully integrated part of the team. There are no restrictions except for suppressants.” Jack flipped another photo to show a young woman with brown hair and pink triangles on her cheeks. “This is another one of our shifters. She is a star of our tank team and would be in the same housing quadrant along with Fareeha.”

A third picture was pushed his way. The handsome woman solemnly stared up at him, her dark eyes hard beyond her years. Hanzo ignored the rest of what Jack was saying, examining the group of outcasts. 

Living together in a block of housing away from the rest would be a relief. It would be easier than integrating with the mass dorms.  _ Jesse, I could be close to him, _ he ached to reach out and touch the image of his Jesse. If Jesse even felt that way about him anymore, after everything that had happened.

Now that they were back where Jesse belonged before he had been captured. Before Hanzo found him half dead in the snow with an iron collar around his neck, Jesse had been a different man here.

“Your skills would be valuable to our team. Genji has already risen to the ranks to a squad leader and I am sure you would as well.” Morrison pinched the bridge of his nose and lines wrinkled his forehead. “You would be handsomely paid--”

Hanzo cut the man off with a raised hand. “I am stronger without suppressants. An assassin needs all his sense.” Hanzo pushed to his feet, face set in steel. “I will take my chances on my own.”

He didn’t make it a step before the politician who had remained silent the whole time cried out.

“Fine.”

Jack swore and genji chuckled.

Hanzo’s cold gaze sliced into the man.

“Fine. Sign on with Overwatch and we will allow you to retain your… skillset.”

Hanzo allowed himself a single, clipped smile at his victory. It was short lived as he was processed. They provided him with a standard uniform, athletic wear and a level 4 clearance ID card. There was paperwork to sign and his fingerprints were taken. He laughed when the Admintech blanched when he file pinged up with a record of his suspected crimes.

Genji punched him for it as soon as they were out of sight and Hanzo sombered. It had been too long since he socialized with normal people. With anyone more than Jesse and something cold and damp clamped around his heart as he walked through the military base.

It reminded him of the Shimada Clan. Drenched in protocol and expectations, it was full of sharp teeth and appraising eyes. 

He was grateful Genji did not insist on giving him the full tour and instead they headed to his new housing. The hallway was tucked out of the way off the main dorms. A sign was pinned to the wall with a shaky arrow drawn down it. 

“Auxiliary Dorms?” Hanzo snorted with a shake of his head. 

“Better than ‘Freaks’,” Genji shrugged, glancing around them before heading down the hall. The walls had once been a bright, crisp white but it had dulled over time. Hundreds of tiny pinpricks in the drywall hinted that this had once been a packed, flourishing part of the base. 

The first door was marked ‘Shimada’ and Hanzo almost stopped before his brother’s chuckle. 

“That one is mine. I am … hmm… your babysitter?” Genji’s shiteating grin dared him to do something about it. 

“Very well.” He was too tired to fight. His ears swiveled constantly to pick up the unfamiliar sounds, tracking too many people, to many omics and civilian staff. “Where is Jesse?”

“You can’t just ask that,” Genji whispered and they started moving down the hall again. There was polished to a brilliant chrome finished without a nameplate. The one directly across had a pink Bunny logo and dozens of stickers, news clippings and printouts. Half bragging about military conquest and the others esport trophies.

“I wish to see him.” Hanzo’s eyes were already on the next door down the hall. It was covered in sticky notes and scribbled notes. The scent hit him next, a lush curling tendril of cinnamon and smoke hooked deep inside him and  _ yanked. _

He jerked to full attention, ears flicked forward and nose lifted slightly. Eyes black with hunger, he stared down the door that kept him from Jesse. Claws dripped from his fingertips to form razor sharp tips that could easily slice through the metal door.

“Hanzo,” Genji hissed into his ear. A hand settled on his wrist, crushingly tight. “If you let your dick get us all thrown in prison, i will rip your fangs out one by one and force you to swallow them.”

Hanzo couldn’t look away from the door, goosebumps rippling over his flesh. Jesse might be inside, waiting for him. He had to know.

Genji slapped him upside the head hard enough to make stars burst in front of his eyes. He staggered, thumping his shoulder into the wall. “You are an idiot.”

Hanzo glowered, teeth bared. But it slowly sank in, the haze of need dissipating. They had discussed this, the hiding and pretending. To keep Jesse save from more interrogation and suspicion, it was better to act as if they did not know each other.

How could Jesse be trusted if he had spent six months with a dragon alone in the woods before Talon attacked. If Overwatch knew Hanzo could summon dragons large enough to devour the sky, they would never let them leave.

Talon would be waiting for the shifters, just like they had been waiting for Gabriel.

 

-

 

Jesse whined, pacing back and forth behind the medbay door. The urge to scratch at it was heavy and thick in his chest but he resisted. He didn’t need to show even more of his animal nature, even if it was only Angela and him for the moment.

And the cameras, he reminded himself and stopped his anxious pacing. He was officially here for physical therapy on his arm and a supervised workout to start regaining his muscle mass. 

“You should get on the treadmill, put your energy to good use,” Angela chimed from her desk. Golden hairs stuck out wildly around her face and there were purple smudges under her eyes. The talk about suppressants had kept them up late into the night.

Jesse didn’t fare much better and he pushed his greasy hair behind his ears. It sprang out almost at once and he growled, swiping at it.

“Why’d you give me such a stupid haircut?”

“It was that or a full buzz. Be thankful I only cut so much to get the fleas out.”

Jesse’s face scrunched and he wrinkled his nose. There were many things he didn’t like remembering about his time spent as a coyote.  _ Hanzo must have picked them all out back then. _ He tried not to hyperfixate on the knowledge that Hanzo was somewhere on base right now.

Stepping on to the treadmill, he shook the thoughts out of his head. THey had to act like they didn’t know each other and he was realizing how little he did know about his rescuer. And how Hanzo might like him now or find him too bold, too brash, too alpha.

Shame flickered in the pit of his stomach at the memories of his pathetic, broken self and he pushed the thoughts away.

“Start at a jog. I will monitor your vitals,” Angela hummed the words before punching in the speed and angle of the treadmill. 

Jesse sighed and picked up his feet.

 

-

 

Hanzo prowled around his room, eyes flicking for bugs or cameras but he had not found anything nefarious. He paused by a dusty fake plant by the window and rustled through it. His fingers came away dirty but without a prize.

Moving slowly, he rechecked the room and the closet. There were a few sets of standard issue black t-shirts with the Overwatch logo on the left breast and sweats to match. He wrinkled his nose at the starchy scent they gave off. He double checked each and every one for a poisoned dart or hidden vital monitoring fabric tech.

There was nothing again and he reluctantly returned to his duffle bag. Genji had helped him gather a believable kit before he had come to Overwatch. The bow was nothing compared to Stormbow but it was high grade and accurate. He carefully set it on the bedside table and three arrows joined it. 

He had clearance to explore most of the base including the practice areas and he intended to make use of the archery range soon. Genji had told him to lay low for a few days to let the base and team adjust to his presence.

He had no desire to show weakness and cower in his room. 

Putting away a few casual outfits, he let himself adjust to the scents that permeated the air. Stale and dusty from the vent, the air confused some of the room’s smells. There was cleaner and detergent, his own drying sweat sharp with anxiety and the drifting whispers of the three other shifters. 

The rabbit’s was bright and fresh like cut grass and lemon groves. It hovered lightly in the air, tinted with a alpha’s assertiveness. Fareeha’s was more complex and he held a breath deep in his lungs while he memorized it.

Paprika and smoke from green wood permeated Hanzo’s body before he blew the scent out. He could not pin her down from her scent alone, it was bold but not demanding. A relaxed ease promising that wherever she was in her room, she was safe and content.

He shifted from foot to foot, suddenly feeling guilty to have been reading their scent when the two shifters could not read his in return. They may not even be able to smell him at all behind the metal door.

It was wrong, to cut off a part of yourself to put others at ease and he bared his fangs at no one. He would not be cowed into shame at his own nature. He would not bend to these people and the torment of civilization.

It was time to move before he boiled over from stress. Grabbing his bow, he shrugged on an overwatch hoodie, clipped his badge to the front and headed out the door to explore the practice areas.

He barely reached Genji’s door before his brother appeared with a frown. “You should not go out to make first impressions reeking of anger.”

“They cannot smell it anyway.” Hanzo shouldered past him, mouth a hard line.

“They have eyes.”

“Then let them turn away.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks and all my love to Kelsey for betaing this chapter! I hope you enjoy <3

Hanzo prowled across the shooting range, sending shockwaves of apprehension through the other Overwatch trying to train. An aura clung to the mysterious new recruit, and whispers of “Genji’s brother. Another Shimada? Didn’t he die over a decade ago?” followed him like a dark cloud through the training facility.

Hanzo ignored them as the A.I. set up a range for him. They did not have proper training dummies for archery, another small slight that sent his blood boiling. How dare they try to tame him to their ranks without providing even the courtesy of a proper facility? 

The bow strained under his grip and he had to breathe out slowly to sharpen his focus. The base spiraled around him, overwhelming with strange smells and noises that jangled painfully in his brain.

Suspicion and fear buffeted him from the other men and women as they resumed training. He was grateful they turned away and some of the bitter tang of his scent lessened. The dragons were far away, back in Jesse’s room, and he took comfort that he could not accidentally unleash them.

Regardless of his mental unrest, Hanzo landed hit after hit on the foam targets. Each arrow flew straight and true from muscle memory alone and he was quickly adjusting the distance. Hanzo breathed slowly and deeply from his core, ignoring the thundering at his temples. He would see Jesse soon. He could be with him soon.

He just had to wait a little longer.

“Hanzo, right?”

He twitched and the arrow thudded into the edge of the target. He whipped to the side, bow raised to use a club before the tension drained out of him. He recognized this woman and the flash of an understanding gaze confirmed it.

“Ms. Song.” He slowly straightened from his fighting stance, heart wild against his ribs. “I am -”

“Hanzo,” She filled in for him and offered her hand.

He took it after a moment and tried to hide his surprise at the worn calluses on her fingers. 

“Nice to have another shifter on the team,” She tilted her head to the side in a way that reminded him of a small fluffy creature. “Not that we’ll get to use our gifts but…”

“Indeed.” Anxiety simmered in Hanzo’s throat, making it hard to breath. Jesse’s scent was all over her, tearing into him like a thousand hooks.  _ Where is he? _ He coughed to try to loosen the knots squeezing tighter around his chest. 

“Um, you’re scaring everyone. You know that right?”

He nodded after a moment as his lungs burned to draw more of Jesse inside him. The bow slipped in his sweaty hands and he curled them tighter around the handle. “It is none of your concern.”

She rolled her eyes and answered with something Hanzo didn’t hear. His focus zeroed in on a large thickly muscled man walking up behind her. Blond hair, blue eyed, he reeked with anger that flared Hanzo’s into a hotter blaze.

“He messing with you, Hana?”

She turned half to the side and sneered at the large man. “I can handle myself Chuck. I’m just meeting the new recruit.”

Chuck’s eyes flicked over Hanzo and the dragon bristled. Baring his teeth in what might have passed for a smile, he tilted his chin in challenge.

“Just be careful,” Chuck laughed the warning, the sound brittle and sharp. “Don't’ know what an off the chain alpha is capable of. Don’t want to end up with another set of scars.”

“Shut up!” 

The crack of Hana’s hand meeting the man’s face echoed among the sudden silence in the hanger. It only lasted a moment before Chuck reacted. He lunged for Hana and they went down in a pile of flailing limbs.

Hanzo froze, a dozen eyes pinning him down as the soldiers just watched. Chuck was on top of her, bulk half covering her except for her scrambling feet. The floor didn’t offer purchase and she roared in Korean.

No one stepped in to break up the fight. 

A sickening flush of blood filled the air, bitter and metallic. It broke through Hanzo’s stunned confusion and he tackled the bigger man off of her. They fell to the hard floor and Hanzo rolled to throw Chuck further from him.

The dragons snarled far away, feeling the bloodlust boil. Hanzo charged the heavyweight and slammed his shoulder into his middle. Chuck staggered back, fists raised and fury burning hot as coals in his eyes. Hanzo spun and lashed out with his heel. It cracked through Chuck’s defense and whipped his head to the side.

He crumpled to the floor with blood gushing from a broken nose and lip. He stayed down but was conscious, curling in on himself with a whimpering cry. He made a feeble move to stand but slumped back to the floor in defeat.

Hanzo did not waste a second on him. He darted back to Hana and grabbed her hand. “We should leave. We have no pack.” He started to drag her away from the scene, smelling the thick haze of anger radiating from the onlookers. Several of them were already advancing on the scene of their beaten comrade. Hana was in danger here. They would never accept her. The humans couldn’t bare anyone different within their ranks.

“No! This is crazy. We have to wait for a commanding officer!” She yanked against him, heels dug in. Blood trickled from her lip. “Fuck them!”

Hanzo debated leaving her before the simmering crowd gathered around Chuck could turn on them.  _ Why should I run? _ He released Hana’s hand and bared his teeth at the group of men walking towards them.

He would show them the wisdom of challenging a dragon.

He did not see the shining in Hana’s eyes as she looked up to him or the toothy grin as she raised her fists and fell in line next to him.

 

-

 

Jesse slumped against the weight bench, arms on fire. Sweat sealed his back to the leather and ran from his temples down into his scalp. “Fuck…” he gulped for air before starting another rep of bench presses in the small gym attached to the med ward.

“Just one more set,” Angela chimed from a few feet away and scribbled on her holopad. “You have lost significant muscle mass in your time away. It is important to raise it if you wish to be placed on active duty again.”

Jesse grunted in agreement and forced his jaw to relax as he pushed up on the heavy bar again and again. He breathed through each movement, trying to push aside the distractions of antiseptic and rubber and the lack of feeling in the palm of his robotic hand.

“Nerves are fucking up.” Jesse gasped, out of breath as his arms started to tremble. His robotic hand spasmed and the joining of metal and flesh seared up his spine to jolt his brain like an electric shock. The metal fingers locked tight around the bar and he fought back a shout of pain.

Angela tapped on her screen and a set of robotic arms steadied the bar in Jesse’s hands. Relief flooded in and he managed to relax the rest of his body. Angela carefully worked each metal digit open by degrees. He managed a weak smile as she freed him. His arms fell to his sides and slipped off the bench to hang limply.

His pulse thundered in his ears and he swore he was going to faint. It had been too long since he’d been pushed so hard and Angela was no Angel in physical therapy.

“You sure you ain’t trying t’kill me?” he huffed and managed to drag himself to a seated position.

“On the contrary,” Angela tapped her board before settling in a chair near him. “How are you feeling, besides the physical.”

Jesse rolled his shoulders and squeezed his robotic hand. Seeing the look the doctor was giving him, he offered the limb to her. She gathered it into her lap and began the long process of hooking it up to her machine.

“I…” he trailed off to look around the gym, noting plenty of places for surveillance. He tilted his chin in question and angela nodded an affirmation. “I am ready to get back to normal life.”

“I am sure you have heard of the new recruit already.” 

“Something bout Genji’s brother joining us?” 

“Yes. He will be living across the hall from you. I am sure you and Genji will be crucial to getting him adjusted to base life.”

Jesse nodded as if this was news to him, but his heartbeat was not slowing down. Hanzo was on base. Close enough that he could have the angry dragon in his arms before the sun went down.

_ You don’t know him, _ He coached himself. It would be like old days, like Blackwatch, where he wore as many masks as there were stars in a desert sky.

They made light chatter while the doctor took scans of his arm and poked and prodded him. He did his best to seem normal but his conscious prickled and strained away from the moment. He could hear a familiar voice far off, even without his enhanced senses.

He could smell pine and wood smoke.

_ Him. _

The doors to the med bay burst open with a howl that clawed open his chest and took up residence inside. Jesse bolted off the weight bench, every nerve ending lighting up with hope.

The movement died as the world slowed down to one infinitely long breath.

Hanzo was laughing, head thrown back and chest heaving with Hana under his arm. Her face was bloody. Hanzo teasingly mussed her hair and then his eyes locked with Jesse’s. The glass between them seemed to shiver and Jesse’s feet moved without his consent. 

Light flashed across the dragons face and he roared, a terrible sound that rattled Jesse’s bones till he laughed. It tickled from the inside out and he threw his hands into the air in greeting. Angela was yelling at him, at them, and Hana was squealing with giggles and flailing wildly.

Jesse launched himself to the door, sneakers squeaking on the hard floor as he slid. The mechanical door took too long to open and he thrust his shoulder through the gap.

“Hanzo!” He couldn’t keep the words inside, forcing the doors and stumbling into the medbay. The lush scent hit him like a gail wind and he nearly came undone right there. Raw forest pine, wood smoke and lightning burned the inside of his throat and suddenly Hanzo was in his space.

He threw his arms around him only to be hoisted into the air and spun around.  The bright lights and white streaked around him in his tears. He buried his hands in Hanzo's shirt so tight it hurt and he curled to hide against the familiar softness of the man's hair.

He didn’t care, he couldn’t care about the pretending when Hanzo was radiating life like the sun. 

“Jesse. I’m here, I’m here now.” 

His feet touched the ground but he was still floating. Quickly he nuzzled in tight to Hanzo’s neck, scenting the warm flesh and gulping down his essence. If only he had his full senses he could have drowned in it.

Hands scrambled along his back, grabbing each bit of muscle and squeezing possessively. “I see they have been good to you.” Hanzo chuckled against his shoulder and Jesse could only nod in agreement.

“You two are idiots.”

They both jumped but Jesse’s arms just contracted tighter around his dragon in wolf’s clothing. Angela shook her head and a tendril of smoke rose from the end of a pillferged cigar. She puffed deeply as she watched them but Jesse couldn’t find a shred of shame.

Hanzo bristled against him, fangs bared at the doctor. “You will not take him from me.”

“Idiot.” Hana smacked the shorter man on the arm. “She’s trying to help. She’s one of us.”

“I do not care. She took Jesse’s arm.” 

“Woah there,” Jesse cut in, managing to get Hanzo to look at him with a gentle fingertip on his jaw. 

Hanzo’s eyebrows slammed down over his eyes and the hand on Jesse’s back slid lower. Jesse squirmed, avoiding looking at either woman as Hanzo took a handful of his ass and squeezed. 

“Checking the goods?” Jesse snorted but his heart was soaring. 

“You are not wrong.” Hanzo’s smile was all teeth. His eyes were soft. “I thought perhaps this was a dream and it would be my only chance. I am a weak man.”

Hana made a gagging sound and they were forced to look at their audience. Sheepishly, Hanzo pulled back with the decency to cough into the silence. “Forgive me. I… Last we parted, I feared he would not be safe here and I…”

“I understand.” Angela was rubbing her temples. “And luckily, I was able to disable the cameras before you had your little reunion; Or have you forgotten why your relationship is supposed to be secret?”

Jesse shrugged and ran his mechanical hand down Hanzo’s arm to intertwine their fingers. “Raise too many questions.”

Hanzo nodded but his grip tightened on Jesse’s hand. “It is for Jesse’s protection.”

“And yours and Genji’s and all of us.” Angela snapped and rolled her eyes. The cigar went into a clean bedpan at the foot of an empty bed. “We need overwatch, even if you do not Mr. Shimada.”

\--

 

Hanzo’s lip curled at the insinuation and he stood straighter. Shoulders back and chin up, he was not to be cowed by a threat. “I would not endanger your position with Overwatch.”

“You already have. You’ve stirred up the ranks and the Council is looking into Jesse and your sudden appearance. You have refused to undergo basic safety precautions in regards to your shifting. We have assimilated here. It is not the time to make waves as I see you have.”

Hanzo looked down when she gestured and grimaced. Chuck’s blood was still damp on his shirt. Hana shuffled from foot to foot next to him. The adrenaline was wearing off, if the slump of her shoulders was a sign.

“She is my packmate.” Hanzo met Angela’s gaze steadily. 

Jesse nodded and leaned into Hanzo’s shoulder. The knot of worry in his heart loosened but it did not show on his face. 

“You can’t be serious.” Angela pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re trying to pack bond with the other shifters.” It wasn’t a question.

Hana sidled up to his other side, her narrow shoulder pressed into his bicep. Ripples went through Hanzo and he found a smile. He smiled fondly down at the young and wild bunny. Perhaps it was just the adrenaline of the fight or the thrill of finding a skilled comrade to protect your back, but he placed his arm along her shoulders protectively. She was part of his small pack now.

“You have forgotten what it is like to live as you are.” He tightened his grip around coyote and rabbit as he raised his eyes to the doctor again.

“If the council decides you are too radical or compromised, you will all be thrown out and at the mercy of Talon and Moira.” Angela threw her hands in the air and turned away to pick up a clipboard. “I will have no part of it. Ms Song, come with me and I will put a nanite cream on your lip and face.”

“Didn’t mean t’make a scene,” Jesse tried to sooth but his words faltered at the doctors sneer. “Sorry…”

“The cameras will be back on in thirty seconds.” she tossed the words at them like knives.

Hanzo bared his teeth at her retreating back before looking up at his coyote. It all came rushing down at him as Jesse turned that sweet, uncertain smile on him.  _ Kiss him, _ he ached to go to tiptoe and seal their reunion.

“Guess we should… let go.”

“Yes. That would be wise.” Hanzo agreed and looked down at their joined hands. The synthetic rubber pads of Jesse’s prosthetic made it hard to withdraw his hand. Or maybe it was just the ache that appeared in his chest as soon as their connection was broken.

“Just till we prove ourselves,” Jesse murmured hopefully.

“Come to my room tonight.” 

“Can’t just come sneaking into your quarters.” A lovely blush rose to Jesse’s cheeks and he looked to his feet. “But maybe we can convince Fareeha and Hana to have a ‘get to know the new freak’ welcoming party?”

Hanzo shook his head in distaste but their time was trickling away too fast. He raised Jesse’s beautiful, strong hand and pressed his lips to the scarred knuckles. “I can never thank you enough for what you did for me Jesse.”

“Me neither, sweetheart.”

Hanzo burned the sight of Jesse’s wide, easy smile into his heart before darting away. It was easy to find the security camera blind spots and wind his way down the hall away from his mate. They would find each other again.

There was no place Jesse could hide that Hanzo could not track him down. Not with the musky, smokey orange and cinnamon perfume that rolled off the man’s skin like a roadmap to heaven.

He made it halfway to his quarters before a woman in a royal blue coat stepped into his path. A tattoo under her eye sparked a memory and he tilted his head in acknowledgement of her presence.

“I am captain Amari.” Her words were measured and weighed like the finest tea about to be emptied into a kettle. “I am your direct superior as no doubt you’ve been informed.”

Hanzo crossed his arms and drew himself straight by the spine. He was a bit taller than her and for that he was thankful. “I am Hanzo Shimada.” He was unsure if he should salute or what the proper gesture would be. He settled for a short bow out of respect for Fareeha’s mother and a higher officer.

“I see you have already met the welcoming squad.”

“I have.”

“It is taken care of.” She waved a hand lightly as if he had not been in a brawl half an hour earlier. “See it does not happen again.”

“I will not.”

Sharp dark eyes pinned him to the spot and the smallest smile crinkled the older woman’s eyes. A soft tisk and shake of the head and she was walking past him. Her shoulder knocked into his and he didn't budge.

“Team training begins at eight in the morning tomorrow. Instructions have been sent to your datapad.” She tilted her face up and it was hard and cold. “There will be no more disturbance. There will be no ‘ _ fraternizing’ _ with any of your teammates. There will be no more fights in training facilities or I will clip your tail, wolf.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Suzie_b for looking this chapter over! <3

Jesse whined in the training range and if he’d had a tail it would have been wagging impatiently between his legs. It was hard to focus on the target with Hanzo so close. Just down the hall, two rights and a set of stairs and down a corridor and then the last door on the left. So close Jesse imagined he could still smell Hanzo.

The wolf’s scent was heavy on his clothes from their embrace. It kept the rest of the team at the other end of the shooting range. Jesse didn’t mind as he reloaded peacekeeper. It wasn’t the same he’d carried before being captured but she still felt mighty good in his hands.

The smell of metal and gun oil soothed him as he sank bullet after bullet into the moving bots. His arm might shake slightly from holding the gun straight for so long but his aim was something that would never leave him.

The bots reassembled themselves and began to weave in a pattern he had quickly learned. It wasn’t hard to put them down and he was soon itching for something more challenging to keep his mind off Hanzo.

He twirled peacekeeper as he holistered the heavy weapon. New holes in his belt tugged as the weight settled and he slipped his thumbs beneath the leather. He would be filling out his old chaps soon enough though they weren’t his favorite. That pair had been long lost. He supposed he should have been grateful just to have a set at all.

Genji appeared at his side and only the faint scent of citrus gave him away. Jesse waited for him to announce his arrival as he tapped at the glowing controls of the training array. It seemed the green dragon was willing to silently observe.

“I know you’re there,” Jesse chuckled, trying to stop a guilty blush on the back of his neck.

“And you know why I am disappointed in you.”

“Angela tell you?”

“Yes.”

Jesse shrugged as the new bots rose from hidden storage below the floor. They were set to be more aggressive and faster, no longer blocky constructs but the type he’d fought on King’s Row years ago with Blackwatch.

“She also informed me you are ready to go into town.”

Jesse glanced away from the bots even as they fell. “Really now?” he grinned as he turned to face the green dragon. “Mean I can finally spend some of that backpay?”

“If you wish,” Genji sighed and ran both hands through his lime colored hair. “There is a party heading out tomorrow morning. I will accompany you if you desire to go.”

Jesse nodded along, considering what he would want to buy first. _Chocolate._ _Salsa. Nachos. A new hat._ _Condoms._ His mind helpfully supplied though he could ask angela for them. He shied away from that idea. He had a feeling she would just glare at him.

He shifted his stance, sliding one foot back slightly. It relieved some of the tension of his back as he took aim again. He was not accounting for the twinge of pain from his ass at his late night activities. The selection of toys Fareeha had brought him at his medical release had proved very beneficial.

He shivered at the thought of Hanzo. The memories were clear and sharp of that night in the cabin on the mountain when he had begged Hanzo to take him.  _ His dick was strange, _ he licked his lips as another bot went down.

 

\--

 

Hanzo glared at the clock in his room. It sullenly shown back at him that the hour was late or perhaps early depending on his mood. He threw a curse at it and rolled over. Burying his face in the pillow helped a little, blocking out some of the overpowering scents of the base.

The scent of Jesse just down the hall. 

After the incident in the training facility, Genji had persuaded him to remain in his room until the situation died down. Just for one night, his brother had assured. Hanzo groaned, shifting against the starchy sheets. He would be on the first trip to town to buy proper bedding. A dragon deserved only the best.

A smokey, spicy scent trickled under his door and rolled across the floor. It wormed its way into his nostrils and Hanzo’s chest constricted painfully. All the air disappearing from his lungs and he greedily drew in a deep breath.

Long, soft ears slipped past his scalp and flick to search for the source of the scent. It was muffled through the walls and vents but Hanzo caught the unmistakable sound of a moan. Fire bloomed in his groin, hot and searing. 

He ground slowly into the bed, sweat beading on his forehead as pleasure zinged up his spine. Each breath fogged his brain, steaming up every rational thought as Jesse pleasured himself.

_ Is he thinking of me? _ Hanzo groaned and ran his hand down his torso. He was getting harder every second and his body flickered. From human to dragonic as he gave in to the primal throbbing in his veins.

He pushed up to his hands and knees, head hanging low. He rumbled around his long tongue, fangs sitting heavy in his mouth. Antlers reared above his head, covered in soft fuzz. He shuddered as the shift completed and he was too big for the bed. His feet dangled off the edge and his talons sunk into the pillow. He tore at it between shuddering breaths.

Jesse’s moans sent a shock of pleasure to his cock and he arched into it. His cock filled, each ridge and bulge swelling to full hardness as he drank in the thought of Jesse splayed out on the bed. His big soft eyes begging for relief as he ground down on a fat toy or thrust into his hands.

_ Is he a bottom? _

Hanzo stuttered in his thrusting, sweat running down his back and pooling in the dimples over his ass. He had not spoken with Jesse, not explicitly. Not since the night everything went wrong on the mountain top.

Jesse was a different man now, fully returned to his memories and past self. Hanzo lowered his body down to the sheets and his hair fell around him in a curtain. No one had ever claimed the dragon and prickles raced over him at the thought of Jesse demanding his surrender.

He growled in frustration as Jesse’s scent mounted in his brain.  _ Just go to him, _ the urge thrummed under his collarbone.

He was half out of the bed before he remembered the cameras in the corridor. Captain Amari’s thinly veiled threat if he got caught pursuing any of his teammates. He had to get out of here before he did something stupid. Beyond stupid, he corrected to himself and started the process of shifting back to human. 

He shook out his mane and ground his teeth until the fangs melted away. His skin felt tight and dry as he shifted forms and changed into sweats and a tanktop. He left his bow and covered his mouth and nose with a heavy scarf before running down the hall at a breakneck pace.

Jesse’s scent rolled after him, tempting, singing to his senses but he resisted. For the moment.

 

-

 

Jesse burst into laughter and slapped Fareeha on the back. Tears danced in his eyes and the little group practically howled at their antics. “Shit, you gotta stop,” Jesse’s face ached as he came down.

“I must agree with our resident cowboy,” Genji’s voice dripped with amusement. “We must contain ourselves. This may not be a mission, but it is serious.”

The crowd of overwatch members quieted and Jesse sighed. Genji’s hardass attitude was not sitting well with him and he reached for a cigar. His pocket was empty and he squinted down at the space in accusation.

“You shouldn’t smoke,” Hana piped up at his elbow. She waggled the cigar in his face.

“C’mon, let a man have a morning smoke.” He reached for it but she whipped it behind her back. He would have to really go after her to get it and Genji was droning on about safety protocols and blending in to the city folk and spending their hard earned salary wisely.

Jesse shifted part of his attention away from the group to the door behind them. The hanger was opened to the sunlight and a set of jeeps waited to carry them into town. The clock was ticking towards the departure time.

He tilted his head slightly, trying to catch Hanzo’s footsteps. “He’s gonna be late.”

“I’m sure he’ll show up.” Fareeha shrugged on his other side. Her mouth was set in a firm line. “Athena, Agent Shimada’s location?”

Fareeha frowned as the AI answered in her ear. 

Unease rippled through Jesse ina  wave of tension. He didn’t like the advancements in AI that had been made in his two year absence. He fiddled with the com in his ear, itching to take it out.

“Athena says he is already here.”

“What?”

Fareeha nodded and Jesse started searching the massive hanger. There were plenty of places for an assassin to hide out of sight. Where was Hanzo? He chewed on his lip in lue of a cigar as he cast his eyes to the rafters.

A flicker of gold and he found his muscles relaxing all at once. The dragon raised a hand in greeting from a shadowy nest high above the ground. The transport ship offered the perfect height to observe the entire hanger and landing deck.

“It is time to depart.”

Jesse jerked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Genji was frowning at him, eyebrows heavy over his eyes.

Hana waved goodbye and darted off to her assigned jeep. Jesse tipped his hat back before looking sheepishly at the ninja. He didn’t know how to tell him his brother was choosing to hide instead of joining the team.

“We are leaving now. If Hanzo wishes to accompany you, he should be here already.” Genji pointed to the last jeep in the row. The others were already filled and the clamor of engines starting up resounded with a hollow rumble.

“Understood.” Fareeha nodded in agreement and started towards the last vehicle with a resolute set of her shoulders. “I am sorry you do not get to meet the new recruit. I feel you would  _ really  _ hit it off.”

“I’m sure he’ll pop up soon enough.”

The two shifters followed the green dragon to the Jeep and piled in. He took the passenger seat, a little thrill sipping through him at the vibrations of the engine. It had been ages since he’d gotten to ride in a real vehicle with wheels and horses under the hood.

“Wait for me!”

Jesse turned with a start and burst into a rowdy laugh of joy. “Mei!” He spring out of the front seat and ran over to the plump climatologist. He scooped her up and squeezed until she was giggling. “When’d you get back on base?”

“Just now.” she wriggled in his arms until he set her down. “I need to stock up on junk food while i’m stationed here with you!”

“I had her return to base, as she is a familiar face.” genji supplied, idly revving the motor. “You will make a good group with Hanzo.”

“Is he joining us today?” Mei rocked onto the balls of her feet, hands clasped in front of her. “I am excited to have another defense teammate. Perhaps we could all share a cup of tea after our trip to town.”

A deep rumble signaled the first Jeep leaving the hanger and Jesse watched closely as the three other vehicles filed out the double doors. He clambered back into his seat and mei took the free passenger. Fareeha looked up from her data pad long enough to exchange a few pleasantries. She quickly returned to her browsing and Jesse drummed his fingers on his thighs. He was ready to meet Hanzo. It seemed the perfect time as they took up the end of the caravan and slowly rolled out of the hanger. 

“Excuse me,” Hanzo’s deep voice was drowned out by a high pitched squeal and Jesse whipped around in time to catch the archer climbing into the middle seat from the back of the jeep. He somehow made it look effortless as he settled between the startled women.

“Howdy.” He waggled his brows and resisted the urge to jump into the back seat.

“Greetings.”

“You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Mei clutched at her chest, fingers trembling. 

“My apologies.” Hanzo bowed as much as he could from a seated position and Jesse fought back a laugh. “I did not wish to be seen by the rest of the group.”

Mei nodded, her face pale and she leaned hard into the door. 

Hanzo’s eyes flicked up to Jesse and he felt his cheeks redden instantly. He was glorious in the bright sunlight and the smile he flashed sent a flicker of desire straight to Jesse’s groin.

Fareeha glared at the both of them and Jesse could practically see her tail poofed up from the scare.

Genji didn’t look away from the winding road down from the base towards the city. The smell of the sea washed over them, fresh and wild. Jesse drank it in before twisting to try to look into the backseat again. 

_ Play it cool. _

“And just who do I have the pleasure of ridin’ with today?” Jesse kept his voice devoured of recognition and yet his eyes crinkled in the corners.

“I am Shimada Hanzo.”

A matching light shown in his eyes and a smile twitched at the edge of his pristine beard and goatee.

“Pleasure t’meetcha. I’m Jesse McCree.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Hanzo’s smirk was all teeth and just the hint of fangs. Jesse gulped at the sudden thickness in his throat and had to glance away. It was for the best as Genji pulled onto the highway and all talking disappeared in the rush of wind.

Jesse spend the time schooling his expression into a mild friendliness. If Hanzo was going to be looking at him like that all day, he’d be hard pressed not to pop a boner at the least.

 

-

 

Hanzo could barely contain his grin as he watched Jesse’s ears burn. They were cute from behind, a nice angle that he had enjoyed back in the cabin. He remembered sliding up behind him and nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear.

He could practically taste Jesse on his tongue. He reached out and picked a bit of fuzz off Jesse’s shoulder. Fareeha at his side sucked in a sharp breath but Hanzo ignored it. He casually flick the bit off into the wind and chuckled at the way it made Jesse twitch.

The ride was soon over and they piled out in a small plaza. A water fountain graced the center and its musical babbling mixed well with the light conversation. It was a beautiful saturday and there were plenty of civilians milling around and visiting the many shops and boutiques.

Genji was already drilling the rules into them but Hanzo merely took advantage of his position at the back fo the small group to enjoy Jesse’s ass. It had filled out more and the new trousers hugged it exquisitely.

He did wait until the group began to break up to say so. “McCree, I would like to bite your ass like an apple.”

Mei gasped and chittered something in mandarin and put her hands over her face. 

“Hanzo!” Genji snapped at him and reached out to shove him in the chest.

Hanzo let himself be pushed back, only flashing his teeth in a crooked smile. Jesse was red as a desert sunset and fumbling with words.

“S-Shucks. Didn’t expect that outta ya. You seem more the strong, silent type.”

“Enough.” Genji shook his head at them and his face turned stern. “You will not sexually harass your own teammates. I will report you if you continue.”

Hanzo just laughed. He did not care what Genji told the higher ups. He would stay here only as long as Jesse desired. Then they would leave and find a happier place to call home. Even if he had to kill every single talon agent before. Overwatch could help him do that.

It had been years since he had been shopping. Properly shopping out in public instead of skulking around in the dead of night picking up black market caches or stockhouses. He found that it was more enjoyable than he remembered and Jesse’s familiar scent kept him calm.

He stayed close in the crowds, not so much that he could be called out by his brother but enough that electricity hummed between them. He brushed his arm along Jesse’s as he leaned in to look at a display of candy.

“Do you have a love of sweets, Mr McCree?” He watched Jesse’s hand hover over a flashy red and yellow package with a bee on the front.

“I wouldn’t say that. It’s not dignified.”

“Perhaps you should enjoy yourself more,” Hanzo plucked the ‘Bit-o-Honey’ candies and added them to the pile growing in the crook of his arm. 

“You don't gotta buy me candy Hanzo,” Jesse’s blush rushed down his neck and Hanzo crowded him more in the little shop. There was no one to see them, no reason to pretend that his blood was not burning and the scent of his coyote flooding into every cell of his body.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Suzie_B for beta'ing this chapter! It's good to get back into it. I know it's been a long time between updates but I still love this fic and am planning on finishing it <3 Thank you everyone that has been reading

Jesse closed his eyes to savor a bite of sweet strawberry cake. The creme filling exploded over his tongue in a rush of lemon and sugar and he moaned. Hanzo snorted and knocked their shoulders together on the edge of the fountain. 

“You are a tease.” Hanzo murmured in his ear.

“You shouldn’t be buying me all this food if you don’t want me t’appreciate it.” Jesse countered, licking a bit of frosting off his fingers. “Still hungry though.” He looked over at a small cart serving some kind of meat on a stick and his stomach rumbled loudly.

“What kind of mate am I if i do not provide?” Hanzo followed the words with a nuzzle on his shoulder. Pleasure spiked hot and sharp in his groin and he could only lean over to rub his cheek on the top of Hanzo’s head.

“We still gotta find a lot on the list, we can get food later.” Jesse fished his phone out of his pocket and showed the long document to Hanzo.

“Anything as long as we are together away from prying eyes.”

“Feels good t’not be watched all time,” Jesse agreed before shoving the rest of the cake into his mouth. He dusted crumbs from his shirt and lap as he chewed. “Fareeha is going to invite us to the rec room later so we can be together.”

“She is a blessing.” Hanzo laughed lightly but his eyes were dark and heavy as the lingered on Jesse.

Heat rolled over him as the man reached up and ran his thumb along the tufts of his beard. “Crumbs.” He offered in explanation but his tumbtip lingered on Jesse’s bottom lip. He resisted the urge to taste the callused digit. It would be sweet from his own chocolate snack and fit so perfectly between Jesse’s lips. He could suck the sweat and sugar off and swallow it all down.

“We should get going.” Hanzo flicked the tip of his thumb down on his lip before withdrawing and leaving Jesse wanting.

He barely resisted following the digit but caught himself in time. He turned the movement into getting up and gathering a his bags. Hanzo followed and they wandered out back into the mess of other shoppers.

They ended up in a boutique with a wide offering of tea and delicate little instruments to make it and decorations for the eclectic . The air was heavily scented from racks of incense and Jesse was glad his senses were still dulled from the shots Angela had given him.

“We need to get  _ that  _ as well,” Jesse murmured, trying not to be too obvious as he lean close to Hanzo’s ear.

“Last stop.” Hanzo reached back to wrap an arm around Jesse’s hips. He burned from the contact, thin shirt doing little against the fire of taught muscles and heavy intent. He hadn’t been touched like that in a long time, gathered up in an arm casually and confidently. 

He snuggled into Hanzo’s side and studied the shelf of teas in front of them. “You thinking some more of that real fruity tea like you had at the mountain?” He hesitantly sniffed one called Midnight Moon and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“Perhaps,” Hanzo was busy sniffing the packages and running his free hand along the containers of loose leaf. “I would like something traditional as well. Perhaps a small tin of the Jasmine tea.”

“Why Jasmine?” 

“I could smell it on the small woman we came with.”

“You trying to make friends?” Jesse wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. Except when it has been just them on the mountain, Hanzo had seemed so content with his isolation. Much had changed and Jesse found himself smiling at the idea of making a little pack. Mei had always understood and sympathized with the treatment of shifters.

They had been close friends once.

A flicker of guilt shot through him at how he had immediately forgotten all about her when hanzo had appeared. He looked at the teapots and sets nearby. “If you’re getting her tea, then maybe I’ll get her a new set to use. She used t’get these little sweets too. They were little pink crystals made of rose i think.”

“We will ask the shop assistant if they have any traditional snacks.” Hanzo nodded before finally picking two containers of tea from the shelf. Jesse picked a tea set with little blue flowers on it and followed his mate deeper into the shop. It was tighter here and more people and a possessive streak flared to life.

He wrapped his arms around Hanzo from behind and tucked him under his chin. A low rumble of approval rose from Hanzo and Jesse was quick to press kisses to the top of his head. “Don’t like letting you get out of my sight again.”

 

-

 

Hanzo preened under his mate’s attention though he pretended to study the display of artisan soaps. They smells were strong and helped block out the press of bodies. Cedar and charcoal were preferable over sweat and bad breath.

“I only wish we could get out of sight of everyone else.” Hanzo made his selection and dumped them into the growing pile in his hand shopping basket “I have my own inspection to make. To ensure they have delivered you to me in the proper condition.”

He felt Jesse shudder behind him and a low groan dripped into his ear. “Damn, darlin’. How we gonna make this work when all i wanna do is get on my knees for you?”

Hanzo chuckled and leaned back to rest against Jesse’s chest for a moment. “I could say the same.”

The question lingered in the back of his mind as they finished shopping and checked out. How could they hope to keep their relationship a secret when every second not in Jesse’s presence scratched his skin like nettles.

He realized Jesse was talking to him and he struggled to focus when they were standing in the sun and fresh breeze side to side. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to shake off the gloom of what waited for them back on base.

They shouldn’t even be touching now but he just couldn’t care enough. Talon was still hunting them and the Reaper was even now perhaps drawing close on their tracks. They should not even be out on the open air in case the Widowmaker turned her scope on them.

“Darlin’?”

Hanzo looked up into Jesse’s eyes and managed a smile. “Forgive me, I was lost in thought.”

“You okay? I was just askin’ if you wanted t’go look for new bedding now? There’s a shop a few blocks over.” Jesse’s warm words helped ease some of the tension but it lingered.

“Of course, let us go there now.” Hanzo put his hand on the small of Jesse’s back as they walked. If Talon came for them here, overwatch would help protect them. They would be guarded and have a small army to keep Reaper from stealing Jesse.

Far away on base, two angry kittens hissed and clawed the cowboy’s door. They were larger than when they had first appeared but still weak and fragile. They would not be able to devour the sky and breath lightning down on their master’s enemies.

Hanzo drew Jesse a little closer to his side, as if he could protect the man with his body from prying eyes and sharp talons. 

The fear lingered in the back of his brain like a headache but he did his best to push it aside. As long as they stayed at Overwatch, they were safe. As long as Overwatch feared they would be made into weapons if they were captured by the terrorist organization, their position was safe.

“I won’t let them take you again.” Hanzo rumbled with a set of thousand thread count sheets in his hands. Long claws dug into them and a burning in his chest warned him of the explosive power of transformation threatening to go off.

“We are safe here,” Jesse’s words sounded sincere. The coyote truly believed they would be taken care of with Overwatch. A comforting hand settled on his shoulder and Hanzo dragged in a steadying breathe.

It was full of his mate and the peace he felt and Hanzo shuffled over. He needed more and he crowded Jesse among the sheet racks. Long billowing white fabric that was soft as silk moved around them and the world was muffled.

He didn’t want to admit to the fear that set cold and heavy in his chest. “If they come for us, I will protect you. Whatever the cost.” Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut and rested his face against his mate’s neck with a deep breath. The scent filled up his lungs and spiraled into his bloodstream in a comforting wave.

Jesse’s arms wrapped around him and the coyote began to hum softly. “I’ve got your back this time Hanzo. You're not alone anymore. This time, we’ll fight together and I won’t let you go.” A deep growl undercut the softness of his words. “I got my head on straight now. I don’t need t’be cuddled and nursed along.”

Hanzo let his mate lift his chin. Jesse’s eyes blazed and the brown flickered red for a moment with the fury. He was not the same coyote that had been shattered and nearly mad when they had first met. 

Hanzo tenderly cupped Jesse’s jaw and stroked his thumbs along the stubble on his cheeks. He wasn’t alone in the fight. He had a mate even if they had not sealed their bond with a bite given and received in love.

“We will fight for each other.” Hanzo rolled up to tiptoe and slide his arms around Jesse’s waist. “My handsome, strong coyote.”

“I’ll show you how strong I am soon enough Hanzo,” Jesse chuckled his eyes crinkled in mirth. “How about we run into each other in the training hanger tomorrow?”

“Are you challenging me to a shoot off?” Hanzo pulled Jesse tighter to himself, bringing their hips flush. Hidden away from the world, even if just a minute, sent shivers of desire through him. He just needed a night with his Jesse and they could fall together in the thick heat of each other’s body.

“I figure they can’t get mad at us if we train together,” Jesse’s voice set Hanzo on fire from the inside out. “Plus, I’m suppose to show the new recruit around the base and get him acquainted.”

“Then we will have to meet and test arrow against bullet.” Hanzo smoothed his hands over Jesse’s broad chest and down his hips. “I am looking forward to this new Jesse.”

“I’m just the same, just more myself.” 

Hanzo sighed as his eyes closed and he leaned into the cup of Jesse’s palms on his cheeks. How could he have doubted what he and Jesse had together. “I look forward to sneaking around with you, Jesse.”

“I can’t wait to get you alone in a broom closet somewhere.”

“You talk a big game, coyote,” Hanzo teased the man’s earlobe between his claw tips. “Do you assume you will be on top?”

Jesse blinked and his smile faltered just the slightest. “I… I guess i was just assuming. I guess we never talked much about it other than… that night on the mountain.”

“You were eager to accept me then,” Hanzo trailed a fingertip along the tendons in Jesse’s neck and down to his chest. He appreciated the muscle and tone that was new. “No one has tamed the dragon before.”

“Oh yeah?” Jesse leaned closer, breathing in harshly as he tried to scent him. “Maybe this coyote likes a challenge.”

“You are bold to think you will be able to resist my charms,” Hanzo purred and wrapped his long, willowy tail around Jesse’s legs at the knees. “I have no doubts as to your mental capacity to curtail my desires.”

“I’m right in the head, officially,” Jesse’s chuckle was like sunshine. “So that means, we can do this right?”

“Yes.” Hanzo slide his arms around his coyote’s neck and pulled him down. He paused with just the smallest space between them, eyeslids heavy as he breathed in the syrupy smell of the man. 

“You gonna show me your big dragon dick?”

 

\--

 

Jesse purred the proposition into his lover’s ear even as his hands wandered to tease his wings. Hanzo’s face curled into a look of disbelief and judgement and punched a laugh out of Jesse. It burned him up and Hanzo’s expression only compounded.

“C’mon, it was funny,” Jesse leaned in to mouth the words against Hanzo’s neck in an attempt to placate his mate. Hanzo shot him another glower and pushed out of his arms. Jesse missed the warmth immediately and he reached out to catch his hand.

“Don’t ice me out, sweetheart.” Jesse squeezed his captured prize but followed Hanzo out of the flowing sheets display. The world came rushing back in with too many people and sounds and smells. He snorted to clear his nostrils. For once he was thankful his senses were dulled.

Tension flicked through Hanzo’s massive shoulders and down his back. If his tail had still be out, it would have lashed back and forth.

“Hanzo?” Jesse squeezed his hand.

“It is… overwhelming still. To be around people again.”

Jesse nodded, not understanding the extent of his mate’s anxiety. “It’s busy today.” He stepped to take the lead, not letting go of Hanzo’s hand. In the mix of people, surely no one would notice that mattered.

“Let’s go to the farmer’s market side. I can make some fresh salsa for our get together tonight.” 

“Very well.”

Jesse barely resisted the urge to kiss the dragon’s grumpy frown as they left the crowded store and wandered the streets. The sun was bright and the creeping tendrils of winter continued to withdraw from the land. It would soon be summer and the thought of swimming with hanzo sent a thrill up his spine.

Despite their time together up on the mountain, he had never gotten to see enough of Hanzo’s skin and he knew it would be beautiful. He wondered if the man’s tattoos were different now that the dragons were stuck in the form of kittens.

“Do you think the dragon’s will give you away if i bring them tonight?” Jesse asked later as they passed booths filled with the season’s first offerings.

“It would not be wise to give them away so soon.” Hanzo moved gracefully to a display of homemade breads and sweets. Jesse followed but didn't’t press too close. They could be seen there as the crowds thinned out.

It was a wise decision and Jesse waved Mei and Hana over. They were both burdened with bags but their enthusiasm was infectious.

“It is good to see you moving around, Jesse.” Mei broke open a packet of cookies and handed one to Jesse.

He wasted no time in eating the shortbread crisp. “Having you back on base is sure to smooth things over. You did always have a talent for keeping people ‘cool’.” Jesse grinned and dodged the playful slap sent his way.

“You are hopeless!” Mei giggled and waved her free hand. “Have another, you are too thin still.” She pressed two cookies into his hand. Hana reached over and stole one. “There is plenty to go around. I bought so much food.”

“Have too when the cafe is always serving those bland protein mixes that Morrison likes so much.” The young rabbit started poking through the bag of fresh vegetables in Jesse’s hand and he held it out to her. They had always been free with food and not territorial. He supposed it helped that none of them shared the same shape.

“I have not missed those,” Mei agreed, her voice dropping to a whisper as if the commander could overhear her criticism. “They are not good. I liked it better when we took turns cooking for each other.”

“Me too.” Jesse watched Hana take a long carrot and give it a scrub on her sleeve. He raised a brow as she started in on it with a resounding crunch. 

“We should make dinner tonight! For the old gang,” Mei hesitated and Jesse followed her gaze to Hanzo. “And the new of course. If you would like to join us, Mr Shimada.”

Jesse sucked in his breath, waiting for Hanzo to answer. His face was carefully blank and he was so still he looked as if he had been carved from stone. A tiny flair of his nostrils and then it all crumbled into a wide and easy smile.

“I would be honored to dine with you. I will bring something for us to drink as we celebrate a new member of the pack.”

“Pack?” Mei tilted her head to the side, staring with wide eyes. Realization colored he cheeks pink and she jumped in place excitedly. “You are a shifter? Jesse, he’s perfect to join the crew! But how can you get alcohol on base? We’re not allowed to consume anything that might affect our mental state.”

Jesse caught Hanzo’s gaze and a shiver of lightning curled through his bones.

Tonight, everything would change.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more art and fics at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/batkatbrown


End file.
